Hero's Kingdom
by BriRy18
Summary: A fantasy genderbender for fans of the Midori Series. Based loosely off the 3rd closing credits scenes. Izumi is an apothecary living a simple life, but it's soon disrupted by two men of royal blood vying for her attention, and a terrible evil that's looming nearby.
1. A Simple Life

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Summary: An extra for those who've read and enjoyed my Midori Series. Izumi is a common apothecary with an affinity for learning about the world she lives in. Bakugo and Todoroki are the heirs to their respective lineage but want to break free. The three will come together with a group of others to take on a threatening evil.**

 **Chapter 1: A Simple Life**

Izumi liked to learn. The world was full of new and exciting discoveries for the brightest minds to discover and explore. From nature, to history, technology and art, the country of Yueii was a wide and interesting place to learn.

"Izumi!" Inko, her mother, called out from the front door of their home. The small cottage was part of a cluster of farm houses located on the outskirts of the castle town. On their land they along with several other farmers tilled the land, fished, hunted, and gathered supplies to feed themselves as well as the nearby kingdom. Izumi wasn't much of a farmer… she was better at preparing and using the bounty of crop to make various things such as medicines, and other various remedies. She was a good apothecary because she studied the various plants and minerals and what she didn't know she found out. Everything she knew she wrote down, and had dozens of books littering her workspace.

"Yes mom?" Izumi stopped admiring the pretty blossom in front of her and close her latest notebook.

"You should head to town before it gets too late Izumi. Don't you have people waiting for you?" Inko held up a brown sack and shall for her. "Come on, hurry now. I've packed you some fresh bread and apples in case you get hungry."

"Thanks mom…" she took the satchel and strapped it over her and then slid the shall around her shoulders. "I'll try to be home by dark."

"Are you going to be okay alone? I could ask Shinso to go with you if you'd like."

"I'm okay, Mom." Izumi waved a hand smiling "Shinso's probably busy with the harvest, I don't want to bother him." She picked up her skirts and hurried down the road. "I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful, Izumi!" Inko called after her daughter and held her chest. She didn't like her daughter going out on her own… but the girl was headstrong, and was far braver than her mother. "Just like your dad… rushing off with a smile even though there's danger around every corner." She pulled her hands into a prayer position. "Watch over her, Hisashi."

Hisashi Midoriya had been a man of learning. He had travelled the world, often returning with gifts and stories to enchant his family… but had died shortly after Izumi had turned three… killed by a pack of wolves, or so those that found his body assumed. The only thing they had left of him was the stories of his adventures… and a small sword he had kept on him for protection. Not that it had done him any good. Still… Izumi carried the best parts of her late husband, and hoped the girl had more sense to stay away from the dangers of the world.

Izumi was ten minutes from the gates of the castle town when a stray butterly caught her eye and perched on a bud of a tree. She opened her notebook and began to sketch the unique patterns and shape of its wings.

"Look how beautiful you are…" She scribble a note identifying the color and got closer hoping to see its legs and body. "Hmmm six legs, traditional for an insect… ah!" She gasped as the butterfly flew down and propped on the edge of her book. She smiled and gently pressed her finger on its legs. It hesitated, but then floated onto it, gently batting its wings. "Curious thing aren't you? Just like me. Most butterflies are skittish, but you're not."

The sudden rustle of leaves had Izumi tensing up. The butterfly finally flew from her hand as a voice called out a war cry and its shadowed body leapt from the bushes. Izumi squealed and fell, her notebook flying from her hands. Now on her hands and knees Izumi groaned, the shouts turning to big rude laughter. She pouted immediately recognizing the figure now.

"Very funny, Kacchan… look at the mess you made." She scowled at the young man in front of her. Katsuki Bakugo, he was the son of a chief, and she'd known him since they were children. She'd gotten caught in one of his traps, but instead of eating her as she had expected him to, he let her go, in return she had to play games with him, and entertain him when he was bored. She would think after more than a decade he'd have finally outgrown his childish behavior… pfft fat chance.

"That's what you get for leaving yourself so vulnerable." Bakugo smirked and hefted her up by her waist as easy as he would pluck a piece of fruit. The guy was built for only being sixteen years old, all muscle and athletic. It came from having been trained to hunt and fight all his life. "You're as helpless as a baby rabbit."

He crouched down and plucked an apple that had fallen out of her pack, bit into it and then shoveled the rest of the stuff willy nilly in her bag.

"Oh for crying out loud Kacchan, don't do it like that." She knelt with him, her face close as she repacked her sack making sure none of the bottles were damaged. "Shouldn't you be at home doing something chiefly? You are taking over the tribe soon aren't you?"

"Sorta..." He said with a mouth full of apple. He took another bite while he watched her. "My father says I need a bride first."

"That makes sense…" Izumi commented keeping her eyes on her task. "Produce an heir and all that. Have you found a suitable mate yet?"

He stopped eating, tossing the apple over his shoulder, and his lips spread into a confident smile.

"I might have… she's the perfect woman for me. Soft, warm, quiet… she just needs to be taught a little obedience." He lifted a hand to her chin and pulled her face. "Right, Usagi?"

"Usagi…" her face fell and she smacked his hand away. "The answer is no."

"Hah?" Annoyance came over his face and he stood up. "What do you mean no? I said you're perfect."

"I'm saying no thank you… I'm not a part of your tribe, Kacchan. Your father would certainly not approve. If you want a bride, look to your own kind! Besides, I'm not about to be your plaything for life."

"I thought you already were." He snagged her around the waist pulling her in and smiling. "That was the deal wasn't it? When I released you from my trap." He licked her cheek and had her flinching back.

"Ewww!" She smacked his chest and wiped her cheek. "Knock it off, this isn't funny!"

"I'm totally serious," his smile suddenly faded and he bent his head in nuzzling her neck. "I don't want any of those other women, Usagi. I want only you."

"Kacchan…" she blushed and wriggled in his hold her hands pressed on his hard chest. All manner of inappropriate images flashed in her mind and she felt her breath quicken. "Stop it, let me go!"

"No…" He pulled her in close, his mouth dangerously close to pressing to hers. He felt her sharp inhale of breath, and prepared to devour her.

"Gotcha!" Kirishima, one of Bakugo's tribe mates, roped him around the neck yanking him away from Izumi while three others jumped a top him and proceeded to hogtie him down. "Finally… took forever to find you."

"Kirishima! You damn bastard let go of me! Untie me this instant!" Bakugo squirmed and wriggled under the ropes and tried to knaw them off with his teeth.

"Hehehehe…" Kirishima crouched down poking Bakugo in the cheek. "Sero and I figured you'd go chasing Midoriya." Kirishima turned to her and saluted. "Good Morning!"

Izumi couldn't help but smile. Though her heart was beating rapidly she couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning, Kirishima-kun."

"Sorry about the trouble," He motioned his team to haul Bakugo up and drag him back into the forest. "We'll do a better job of keeping an eye on him. Although if you came to visit more often he may not have the urge to runaware so much." He bounced his eyebrows and had her laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind." Izumi laughed and once again settled her belongings. "I need to go into town…" She glanced over his shoulder at Bakugo, holding her chest that was still thumping from the beat of her heart. "Make sure Kacchan stays out of trouble."

"We'll do our best, be safe Midoriya."

Izumi waved and hurried off to town. Kirishima looked after her smiling.

"Sweet girl… entirely too good for our prince. Hmmm?" he knelt and picked up the notebook Izumi dropped. "What's this?" Flipping through it he saw the notes and pictures inside and chuckled. "Must be Midoriya's" he sniffed and nodded when it help her scent "I'll give it to Bakugo, I'm sure he'll like it."

He jogged off into the woods.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

 **~Kingdom of Tatooin~**

The Castletown of Tatooin was also known as Hero's Kingdom. It's rich history was filled with some of Yueii's bravest heroes, with the most legendary of all being the story of Sir Might. The kind knight had been captain of the royal guard, and had protected the king and his family from a raging war against a terrible evil. Since then it was said he'd left the kingdom in search of a successor, but never returned. In memory of his bravery and kind acts they had statues to commemorate him, and he was considered the symbol of peace amongst their people.

Izumi loved the stories of heroes. Once upon a time she had dreamed of being one as well. While most girls wanted to be the princess being rescused, she wanted to do the rescuing. She dreamed of going on adventures, slaying demons, riding off into the sunset atop a great golden dragon. It all seemed so dramatic and dazzling to a young girl.

Still she learned at a young age that she was not meant to go on those kinds of adventures. On top of being born a female in a male dominated society, she was, in social standards, poor. Oh she wasn't starving or anything like that, but heroes were primarily rooted from elite families. Well educated, well dressed, and trained in the arts of combat from the time they could walk. While Izumi was well read and versed, she only owned three outfits none of which were hero worthy, and the only sword she'd ever held had been her fathers which was old and rusted and couldn't even cut an apple. She didn't know the first thing about combat, other than to poke them with the pointy end.

Still she was content. She enjoyed her life, helping people the way she knew how. She made medicines for the sick and ailing. Gave herbal remedies and scented wax candles to uneasy hearts, and provided supplies to those in most need of them.

She spotted a hungry little boy and girl trembling in an ally and gave them the bread from her satchel. Petting them on the head she continued her rounds around the market area, giving potions to three sick patients, a set of scented candles to a barmaid in need of a romantic setting, and finally made her way to the castle gates for her final customer of the day.

"Excuse me!" She shouted to the top of the tower. "I've a delivery for Lady Ochaco!"

"Ah! Miss Midoriya!" The guard waved at her and raised the gate to let her in. "Right on time." He came down to greet her.

"How are you, Iida?" She smiled at him. "Is your wound okay?"

"Yes, thanks to the medicine you gave me my arm has fully healed." He bowed respectfully. "I thank you, miss Midoriya."

"You're welcome. You must be working hard."

"You know us here at the castle. We're always busy." He gave her a pass and smiled with a salute. "See you soon."

"Will do!" She saluted back to him and walked down the path to the back of the courtyard. Lady Ochaco was the king's primary mage, and she was in charge of all magical elements. The young woman was also Izumi's best customer.

"Ah Finally!" Ochaco floated down from her book shelf and hurried over taking the bottles from her. "Thank you, Midori-chan! It's so hard to grow these herbs myself, the castle gardens just doesn't have the right conditions for it."

"It's my pleasure, Milady." Izumi eyed her outfit. Ochaco was the epitome of what she imagined a mage to look like. Simple gown, but paired with a rich purple cloak and mage's hat, jewelry around her neck and in her ears. Izumi glanced down at her own attire with a sigh. The simple green frock and skirt did little to flatter her, and it didn't help that it was stained and dirty from falling down earlier.

"Oh Midori, you can call me Ochaco. We've known each other for over a year now." She pointed at her face smiling and had Izumi flustered.

"Yes well, it's stil not quite appropriate for me to be so informal with someone of your position."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… if you'd just take the job I offered you, you wouldn't have to worry about such nonsense. Plus you'd have plenty of money. The King pays us mages very well." She wagged a finger in the air and then proceeded to go to her cauldron and apply the herbs. "Your potions always come out way better than mine and you know so much more about plants and alchemy… heck you know more about a lot of things. I bet you could be a mage too if you studied up."

"I'm flattered, but really I couldn't. If you want though I can leave you my notes on…" she searched through her parcel for her notebook and went pale. "Oh no… my notebook, where did it… AHHH!" She suddenly remembered her encounter with Katsuki and she gripped her hair. "Oh damn that Kacchan! Now I need to buy a new notebook." Her head slumped as she ran fingers through her already mussed curly hair. "Paper is so damn expensive, too."

"If you need a notebook…" Ochaco dusted her hands off and went searching through her belongings. "Let's see I know it's here somewhere… AH! Here is it!" She held out a notebook for her. The outside was leatherbound, with gold etching and the depiction of a rabbit on the front. "Here you go… it's a bit old and some of the pages are already filled but there's still plenty of room."

"Oh wow! Thank you!" She took it and skimmed through the first pages. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Hmm? This isn't your handwriting."

"No, but that's because it isn't actually mine. I found it just lying on the ground during my last trip to Nabu. The stuff inside is very cryptic so I can't make any of it out."

"Hmmm interesting…" Izumi let her eyes dance over the unique wording and symbols. "This use of language is unlike anything I've ever seen. Can I really have this?"

"Sure, consider it payment for the herbs… oh and put me down for a case of wild rose petals. I like using them to scent my baths." Ochaco said with giggle and went back to work on her cauldron.

"Mmm sure thing…" busy reading, Izumi strolled out of the workship muttering to herself of the contents of the book. She wandered out, focused on trying to form letters or images from the shapes. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and barely was able to dodge when an arrow zipped by her head making her squeal and duck for cover. "MERCY!"

"Are you okay?!" A voice called out to her. She opened her eyes just enough to see the shiny boots of a high class male. Deciding it was the best course of action to stay bowed down.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude on your space." She said with a tremble in her voice.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I got distracted and nearly hurt you. Do you need help up?" He held out his hand to her. Izumi looked at it, and then slowly upward. She saw the handsome face, marred by a burning scar over his left eyes, and knew who he was.

"Prince Shoto?"

"Yes, please let me help you up." He came closer, and Izumi panicked and fumbled to her feet backing away to bow more properly.

"No! No I'm fine! Really! Thank you, your highness!"

"Are you sure?" Concerned he stepped closer for a better look, and lifted her chin to see her face. Her eyes danced around, too afraid to look him in the eye. "That arrow came pretty close. It didn't graze you did it?" The hand gently moved, brushing over her cheek and Izumi felt all the blood rush to her face.

"I-I-I'm fine! No damage.. Eh heh heh…" She swallowed hard. What the hell? He was so close! She'd never met the prince before let alone been withiin touching distance of him. This had to be some kind of dream or a dazed fantasy… or maybe that arrow really had hit her and she was experiencing some kind of dream while laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Good, I'm glad you're not harmed." He smiled gently at her. His eyes caught sight of her notebook and he raised a brow. "Usagi?"

"Yes!?" She snapped upright and had him chuckling.

"I was just admiring your journal.. But is that your name? Usagi?"

"Huh? Oh, no, this is I mean… my name is Izumi, but I've a friend who calls me usagi because of how timid I am. Eh heh, he's silly." She smiled and blushed keeping her head low.

"That's not a very good reason." Shoto frowned at that. "He should call you Usagi because you're cute."

"Eep!" Steam came out of her ears… and the extra heat in her face was making her dizzy. "Th-th-thank you!"

"Shoto!?"

The Booming voice had the smile on Shoto's lips fading, and Izumi cowering all over again. She glanced over briefly to see the King himself walking towards them and she immediately went into a boy.

"Your Highness!"

"Father…" Shoto said in a grimacing tone.

"Quit flirting with the peasant and get back to your training…" he demanded and eyed Izumi. "As for you, you don't belong here. Go before I call the guards."

"Y-Yes, your majesty! Please forgive the intrusion!" She bowed further and hurried off. Shoto sighed and glared at his father.

"She wasn't causing any harm."

"She was distracting you. You don't have the time to be distracted by a peasant woman. If you want a female companion I've a number of eligible young ladies from court you can choose from."

"Tch…" Shoto growled and walked away from him.

"Where are you going now?"

"To have a word with the guard!" He called back, steamed. Do this, Do that, he was really getting sick of his old man running his life. If the asshole wanted him to become a better leader than the previous king, he had to start trusting him to do more than obey orders. He needed to make his own decisions!

Iida closed the gates after Izumi left and put a hand over his heart bowing when Shoto approached. "Good evening, your highness. Everything here is running ship shape!"

"At ease, Iida…" Shoto stepped to the gate, lifting a hand to the iron grate and looking after Izumi's trailing form. "That woman… who is she?"

"Who? Oh you mean miss Midoriya?"

"Her name is Izumi, isn't it?" Shoto looked to Iida now, face cool and serious.

"Yes, Izumi Midoriya, she's an apothecary and self self taught alchemist. She's quite the scholar."

"Self taught? There's not many women of her humble background that can read and write let alone teach themselves."

"Agreed, she's an amazing young woman. Lady Ochaco requests her help and product time to time and I believe that was why she was here today."

"I see…" He looked back to where Izumi's form had vanished in the crowd. "Izumi Midoriya…" He wondered what other secrets she was hiding behind that frightened shell. A woman like that, a shy self taught scholar who was able to dodge his arrow so naturally, was worth getting to know. "Iida, find out where she lives. I want to see her wares for myself."

"Yes, your highness!"

 **~Dagobah Tribe~**

Bakugo paged through Izumi's notebook. He didn't know the common speak that she wrote in, but he liked the pictures she drew in them. He particularly liked the sketch she'd made of him near the beginning of the book, with his traditional garb, and a saber in hand.

She made him come across tall, strong, and intimidating which is what he liked. When they'd first met she had been caught i one of his traps, and since she'd been too small to eat he'd decided to play with her instead. He enjoyed teasing, and scaring her… enjoyed playing games, and learning about the world she came from. The streets, the buildings, the pompous society… he could never be a part of it… but he wouldn't mind seeing it first hand.

He had found himself talking to her about his own life, on how he'd become the leader of his people, and the routine and responsibilities it included. He'd told her of the battles he'd fought with other tribes, and had tried to teach her to hunt, but she failed miserably at it. Stil he enjoyed her company, and it was far more entertaining than hanging out with the females of his tribe. She'd even tended his wounds when he'd been attack by a lone wolf.

He looked down at the scar on his arm that he proudly wore now. The wolf hadn't come out so lucky. He'd skinned the beast and wore its fur as a cloak. In return for her kindness he'd given Izumi one of the wolf's teeth he'd painted and fashioned into a necklace… and wore its mate on his ear.

He'd expected her to be a little bit put off by it, but had instead smiled and put it on.

" _I'll cherish it."_ She had said. Was it no wonder he couldn't get her out of his mind. It didn't help that she smelled nice too, he brought the notebook to his face and sniffing it. She smelled of her work, earthy with just a hint of sweetness.

"Oi, Kirishima." He set the notebook down in his lap and looked to his best friend and tribe mate.

"Yes, My lord?" Kirishima looked up, his mouth full of meat.

"How would you feel if I said I wanted Usagi to be my bride?"

"Hmmm…" he munched thoroughly and swallowed before answering. "I know you like her. She's a bit too shy and timid for our kind but… the pack likes her nonetheless. She knows all kinds of interesting stuff about medicines, and healing… so I can see it." He grinned widely. "Yeah, I'd totally approve!"

"Good…" Bakugo smirked and tossed the book on his bed of furs. "Then make the preparations. Tomorrow I'm going to go fetch my future wife."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: First chapter of a new story! I'm so happy I finally got the details worked out. I meant to publish this a long time ago but was struggling to continue the premise. I kept their original names despite the fact they're supposed to be portraying different characters. I didn't want things to get confusing. So hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to the second!**

 **Next Chapter: Snatch and Rescue**


	2. Snatch and Rescue

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Author's Note: I wanted to let you all know that while I did write this fic based on the ending credit scenes, i'm not completely going to follow its guideline as far as storyline and character roles. I wanted to expand the premise a bit, and change a few things up so I'd have more to work with. Like I mentioned Shinso from before, I will be including characters from other classes and villains and such. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Snatch and Rescue**

Prince Shoto rode his horse into the forest, his temple throbbing at the company he was forced to keep.

"Why did you have to come with me?" He asked irritably and glared over his shoulder at the sturdy knight and oblivious happy mage.

"Forgive us, your highness, but it can't be helped." Iida said with strict sympathy. "Your father won't allow you to venture out on your own. This was the best was for you to be accompanied without an armada at your side."

"Interfering old man…" Todoroki clenched the reins of his horse.

"Don't sweat it, Prince Shoto…" Ochaco giggled. "Iida and I can make ourselves scarce for a time so you can court the lady."

Shoto made a sound of embarrassment and blushed bright red.

"I'm not going to court her, I'm merely interested in her and want to get to know her better." He sat up straight, confident in his fidelity.

"Isn't that technically courting?" Ochaco leaned over in her saddle and whispered to Iida.

"No!" Despite the whisper Shoto had heard her, "It's entirely different… it's-" He drifted off and galloped ahead some. His eyes brightened as the trees parted and he was welcomed into the sight of the gorgeous farm plains. Beautiful wooden cottages decorated along the winding river. Acres of flowers, thick green grass and tilled land filled his vision and made his eyes sparkle in admiration.

"Whoa… how beautiful! I thought the gardens at the palace were impressive but those wild arrangements are gorgeous!" Ochaco gushed getting a bit sparkly eyed herself.

"Nature is certainly a wonderful thing…" Iida agreed and wiped a stray tear. He very much appreciate raw beauty. "It's a dream."

"Are you crying?" Ochaco blinked in surprise.

"No, allergies…ACHOO!" Iida admitted and sneezed loudly. All the workers that had been tending the fields nearby lifted their heads and waved their caps and bowed in acknowledgement.

"Your Highness! Welcome!" Several men ran over bowing their heads and grinnin in excitement. Shoto stopped his horse and offered them a polite smile.

"Good Morning… I've business with Lady Midoriya, can you point me in her direction?"

"Which one?" The farmer fanned himself with a hat and laughed a bit. "If you're looking for Inko she's in the mill straight down the road… as for her daughter Izumi, she's probably wandering down the river somewhere on one of her expeditions.

Izumi found walking along the river peaceful and informative. Her mother's workers cast lines out to fish, but Izumi wondered if it wouldn't be more productive to casted out baskets instead The weaving was wide enough to let the smaller fish through, and strong enough to hold the adult fish inside. It would also mean catching larger quantities in fish in half the time. She'd have to test try it herself and pass on the verdict.

For now, she needed the ingredients to finish a balm. Some of the workers were getting badly sunburned and it made for poor morale, but who could blame them? One of the ingredients was a special weed that could only be harvest from the water. So she stripped down to her white slip and knickers, and waded into the pool. It took her bit of searching, but she eventually found what she was looking for and proceeded with the harvest.

Bakugo watched her from the shadows. He had been prepared to leap out at her, but had caught himself staring intensely instead. She hummed sweetly as she worked, her eyes glittering from the sun reflecting off the water. She'd pulled her hair up and out of her face so it showed off the long elegant line of her neck. He quickly rubbed at the ache in his chest. It had to be her, no one else would suit.

Across the pond Shoto and his crew wandered from the brushes, and spotted her. Todoroki let out a sound of surprise, his eyes wide and besotted at the pretty picture Izumi made. Iida peered around him and made sounds of profuse embarrassment, immediately turning his back and whispering harshly.

"Your highness, we shouldn't be looking at a young lady so scantily clad."

"Oh… right… we shouldn't." Yet Shoto couldn't look away. He was enamoured by how peaceful and happy she was. He'd never seen such ease and contentment on a person.

"What's Midori doing anyway." Ochaco whispered.

"It looks as though she's harvesting water plants." Shoto replied quietly.

"There…" Izumi bagged the last one and wiped her brow sighing. "That should do it." She turned her back to Shoto's crew, blissfully unaware of them. "You can come out now." She called out. Shoto tensed up and prepared to step out and apologize, but then spotted the other figure from across the way.

"Who…"

"Is that a Dagobah Tribe member? What's he doing so far south of his land?" Ochaco whispered.

"How did you know I was here?" Bakugo pouted as he stepped out hands behind his head. "I've always been able to get the drop on you."

"I was expecting you, that's why." Izumi explained and held out her hand. "Cough it up."

"Cough up what? I'm not sick." He scowled at her and eyed her wet clothes. "Though you will be if you stay in the water like that, Usagi."

"Usagi?" Shoto narrowed his eyes. He'd recalled her saying that was a nickname given to her. "They're friends it looks like."

"Midori continues to surprise me." Ochaco wanted to squeal in excitement. "Imagine making friends with some of the most ruthless fighters around."

"My notebook, Kacchan." Izumi continued to hold out her hand for it. "It wasn't on the ground when I walked home so either you or one of your tribesmen must have picked it up."

"I didn't pick up anything… Kirishima did." He admitted and lowered his arms to set them on his hips. "If you want to back then you have to come with me."

"Go with you where? I'm a bit busy." She motioned to her supplies and walked up the stream gathering her clothes. She let out a squeal when he hauled her up and over his shoulder. "Kacchan!? Put me down you idiot!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Usagi. I'm making you mine!" He grabbed her satchel and jumped into the woods. Shoto was out and rushing through the water following them.

"I take it back, they're not friends! He's kidnapping her!" Shoto looked back. "Iida, Ochaco, get my horse!"

"Yes sire!" Iida quickly saluted and rushed off to fetch the horses, Ochaco running right behind him.

Izumi clutched onto Bakugo for dear life as he weaved through trees and brush laughing the entire time.

"This is hardly funny! I'm serious Kacchan you can't just carry me off! I'm not… GAH!" She squealed as he halted suddenly and sniffed the air. "What? What is it?"

"We're being followed." He growled low and Izumi let out a soft 'thank goodness.'

"Someone must have seen you… I told you can't just take off with me, You need permission to-"

"That doesn't look like someone from your tribe." Bakugo grunted and started running again. Izumi blinked and lifted her eyes up, and spotted Shoto.

"Prince Shoto… what's he doing out here?" She readjusted herself grunting when Bakugo's hand rose up and gripped her ass. "Really Bakugo, let go of me! Stop! Let's see what he wants."

"Like hell I will! He's gonna try to take you away from me. Well it ain't happening." Bakugo's free hand extended out and the tattoos on it glowed. Izumi went pale and she smacked his back.

"No no no! Don't you dare hurt him! That's the King's son! You can't use your magic on him! You'll kill him! Besides it's forbidden... KACCHAN!" She gasped as Bakugo set free a powerful explosion that covered the area in dust and smoke. "You idiot!"

Shoto backed away just in time his arms up and he coughed up dust but ran through the smoke. Izumi saw him and she let out a breath of relief at the sight.

"Oh you've horrible aim with that, thankfully."

"That's cuz I'm firing backwards." He jerked to a halt when they came up to the river again, but this time over the edge of a waterfall. Trapped Bakugo set Izumi down and kept her behind him his arm glowing again.

Shoto took sword in his right hand, the tip of it shining blue. The Dagohban wasn't the only one with magic at his disposal.

"Let her go. She's not for you." Shoto warned and slid into a fighting stance. "Not to worry, Miss Midoriya. You're safe now."

"Prince Shoto, please, you don't-"

"Don't threaten me, high and mighty! This girl is mine, and you can't take her from me!" Bakugo shouted back.

"Kacchan please, both of you calm down, this is-"

The sound of a horse whining horse interrupted Izumi again and she let out a fretful sound. If something didn't halt the aggression between these two and soon it wasn't going to end pretty. Iida and Ochaco came rushing up on Shoto's horse and dismounted to join ranks with him.

"Miss Midoriya! Are you alright!" Iida asked with great concern.

"I'm fine, you guys don't understand. Please... " She tried to move forward but Bakugo pushed her back. Izumi glanced behind her at the waterfall and her face paled at the long drop. They shouldn't be fighting here. They shouldn't be fighting at all. Fearful she clung to Bakugo. "Kacchan please don't do this."

"You're mine! I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" His arm glowed and Shoto braced to leap. Izumi didn't think she just grabbed Bakugo's arm.

"NO!" The explosion went off, it fired on the rock, causing the stones to loosen. The ground under their feet shook and collapsed. Both Bakugo and Izumi looked terrified as they fell towards the water below.

"MIDORIYA!" Shoto rushed forward with his group.

"You majesty wait the ground is not-" Iida grabbed him trying to pull him back but it was too late. The still crumbling rock gave way, and even though Ochaco waved her wand prepared to float them the fall had her dropping it and the three fell behind Izumi and Bakugo.

The water was an icy cold rush. It was a miracle none of them were injured as the waves automatically rushed them down river, away from the safety of land. Though Izumi tried to keep her head above water and grab onto something, the powerful current kicked and tossed her about.

She felt arms come around her helping her keep up above water. Looking up she saw Todoroki's face.

"Hang on!" He tried to brace his feet but his boots tripped and skidded against the rock on the bottom surface. He winced as another body bumped from behind him and Bakugo snagged hold of them growling.

"Let grrr go…" Bakugo's eyes sharpened on Todoroki's and the two paired off.

"Stop it, Kacchan now's not the WAHHH!" Izumi slipped as the water suddenly veered left and sucked her into dark. Like a slide Izumi felt herself coasting downward, the water slipping down a smooth rock surface, until it all opened up and she screamed before falling into a wide pool of water.

The area was dark and Izumi couldn't see a thing. She heard the echoing voices and screams of the others fall in with her and she paddled trying to find shore. A glow from a distance caught her eyes and she gasped seeing her bag laying on dry land. She swam to it and pulled herself up. The glow was the rabbit journal, and it came from the gold etching. When the light faded she opened the book, straining her eyes trying to read. "What was that?"

"Dark! I can't see a thing!" Ochaco complained.

"Oh right... Everyone! Over here!" she called out hoping they could follow her voice.

"I got you Iida," Ochaco coughed and floated him to the surface. "Luckily I can still use my magic through touch. I can't believe I dropped my wand. That's the second one this week." Ochaco pulled herself up and shook her hair free of the wet. "Oh Midori-chan I'm so happy you're alright." She hugged Izumi tightly.

"Where's the Prince? And Ka-"

"Back off pretty boy!" Bakugo grunted splashing Todoroki.

"You back off, get your jewelry out of my sleeve." There was a rip of fabric before Shoto swam away from a struggling Bakugo. The aggressive fighter had to unclip his furs to keep himself from drowning and followed him to the rest of the group.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Bakugo asked as he pulled himself up, his eyes glowing, naturally used to the dark. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine…" she started and made a yip when he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. "OW!"

"Then what the hell were you thinking!?" He dropped her and Izumi shoved at him yelling back.

"ME?! What about you? You're the one trying to blow up a member of the royal family!" She stood toe to toe with him. The other three tried to wring their clothes dry, barely able to make sense of the figures in front of them.

"If you'd just come along quietly, and not made such a fuss this wouldn't have happened!" He shouted in her face and had her pouting at him.

"I told you, there is protocol for this kind of thing. You don't just carry me off on your back when you want me to go visit your tribe. That's not how things are done!" She argued.

"This wasn't a visit call, I'm claiming you!" he pulled her in. "I thought I made that clear yesterday."

"Claiming me? What am I a piece of property? I'm not an object, Kacchan, I'm a person! Furthermore I already told you I don't want to marry you!"

"Marry!?" Ochaco, Iida, and Shoto all stared dumbfounded.

"Well that's too damn bad, because I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree. I said before you're the one that I've chosen. Once my kind takes a mate we never take a second. That's the deal!"

"Married… Mate… wait a minute! Then…" Ochaco held her head, her eyes dizzy from the overload of information. "He wasn't trying to kidnap you?"

"No, that's what i was trying to explain to everyone, but things happened." Izumi admitted feeling stressed out. "I'm sorry for getting you guys involved in this dispute."

"It's fine," Shoto stood and released his left sword setting it ablaze and getting stock of where they were. "It's our own fault for jumping to conclusions. For now we should figure out where we are and how to get back."

"It looks like we're in a cave… but I've never seen a cave like this." Izumi stood up. She barely noticed her bag and the objects were dry as she opened up the notebook and started drawing the cavern in question, and making notes. "How far down did we fall I wonder?"

"I don't know, but we should get a move on. There's no telling what manner of creatures live in here, or how long it'll take us to get to the surface." Shoto rationalized.

"Approximately half a day," Bakugo told them as he sniffed the air. "The air is thick down that tunnel, meaning it's gonna be a long walk.

"Then let's get going." Izumi gathered her things and shook a bit. She gasped when Todoroki pulled her to his left side and she felt warmth flow through her body. "Oh… thank you. I didn't know the prince could use magic"

"It's a hereditary trait… It's forbidden for those who aren't licensed to use magic, so we try to keep it under tight wraps. Once I'm king I'll be able to use my powers more freely."

"Wow so you're the same as Kacchan!" Izumi eyed him with sparkles in her eyes and pulled out he rnotebook again to make notes. "I wonder if royal blood originated from magic wielders and non magic wielders. Then somehow it just got more common… or was taught." She tapped her chin with her pen even as she walked beside Shoto.

Bakugo grunted from the other side of her and glared at Shoto.

"You just had to get her started."

"I find it endearing." Shoto said with a small smile.

Behind them Iida and Ochaco were left pulling up the rear, both wet and tired and watching the three interact.

"A prince, a Dagohban, and an common apothocary… what a strange picture they make." Iida commented.

"Good for them," Ochaco sighed heavily, her feet already tired. "Something tells me this is gonna be a looooong day."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: FINALLY! Took me forever to finish this chapter. I thought I had all the kinks out, but I kept having to change things to make the store more plausible. Hopefully now that the adventure has started it'll be a little easier to punch out.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Soul of a Hero**_


	3. Soul of a Hero

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Author's Note: Questions, Opinions, concerns? Be sure to leave a comment! I aim to please!**

 **Chapter 3: Soul of a Hero**

Ochaco plopped down onto the ground and let out a long aggravated sigh. "No more, I can't walk anymore!"

The group halted in the tunnel, the light of Shoto's fire the only light available to them. He sighed softly and turned to Bakugo who'd been leading the way.

"We've been walking for awhile. Why don't we all take a small breather?"

"you're a bunch of wimps. I've talked ten times this amount in a single day without losing Stamina." Bakugo sneered and jerked a thumb at himself.

"Perhaps, but have you considered Midoriya's condition?"

"Condition?" He looked to Izumi who was still glued to her book trying to read the contents in the dim light. She wanted to make it goes like before but couldn't figure out how. "What are you pregnant? What asshole raped you?"

"Eh?" She looked up blinking in confusion. Shoto smacked a hand to his forehead. "What was that?"

"Grrr I said who's the rapist I gotta kill for knocking up my woman?!" He barked at her and Izumi grunted and closed the book.

"For starters I'm not your woman and secondly I'm not pregnant! I'm still a virgin."

"Idiot," Shoto muttered. "I was referring to her state of dress. She's only wearing a slip and her bare feet."

"Tch," Bakugo huffed and grabbed Izumi by the waist, hauling her up over his shoulder. Izumi squeaked and squirmed in protest but he ignored her. "There, problem solved. Now let's keep moving. I want to get out of here before dark and the predators come out." He continued walking.

"Well he does have a point," Iida commented and extended his hand out to Ochaco. "Come, Lady Ochaco. I shall carry you."

Though she blushed, Ochaco giggled and took his hand allowing him to carry her princess style.

"Why Sir Tenya, you're such a chivalrous knight."

"Of course, as my Father and brother before me I shall uphold the Chivalrous Iida family name." He lifted his head high and waited until Shoto started walking again before taking up the rear. It took them hours before the tunnel opened up to a wide open cavern with tall columns of stone, and stalactites peppering the ceiling in teeth like shapes. There was a cool wind blowing in from the open mouth and dusk was setting upon the land outside.

"Looks like there's no way for us to get home by nightfall." Shoto commented putting the flames out and wiping sweat from his brow. Letting his magic out for that length of time was straining. "My father's probably sent the cavalry out by now."

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Prince Shoto. I didn't mean to get you dragged into this." Izumi apologized, her body sore from riding over Bakugo's shoulder.

"Don't apologize to him. I don't care if he is a prince, It's his own damn fault for trying to interfere." Bakugo sneered.

"He thought you were kidnapping me, and frankly he wasn't that far off, Kacchan." Izumi sighed.

"It wouldn't be if you'd just agreed to marry me in the first place."

"For crying out loud…" At her wits end Izumi shoved at Bakugo's head trying to make him put her down. "How many times do I have to tell you, no is no. I'm not your woman, I'm not your mate, and I'm not marrying you, Kacchan!"

"Keep talking and I'll drop you."

"Oh good, please do. It's better than being treated like a sack of potatoes. If this is how you treat your woman, I want absolutely no part of it. Kya!" She falls and lands on her butt. She winces and glares up at him. "Ow! That hurt!"

""And how many times do I have to tell you, Usagi. You're mine." He looked around at the disapproving audience and sneered. "Come with me!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her away from the group and back into the dark tunnel for some privacy.

Shoto didn't care for Izumi's supposed future husband. His rough and brutish way of treating her was no way to treat a lady. He hoped that in the end she'd convince him to back off, or he may have to step in after all. Glancing out at the night he knew it was going to get cold, and Izumi would need protection from the cold. Frowning he looked down at Izumi's belongings and knelt down going through it. Perhaps there was something in her bag she could wrap around her.

All he found was jars of herbs and spices, a few apples and a bushel of berries, and the notebook she'd been scribbling in since they started walking. She was quite the studious type, he thought paging through and narrowed his eyes at the script inside.

"What's this?" He murmured and starting reading aloud. "Bound in leather as I'm bound by this curse... trapped until a true hero comes to possess and proves their worth."

"Oh! Prince Shoto you can read that?" Ochaco peaked around him blinking.

"Ah, a little… it's Kanji, a dead language from the foundations of our land. Only those of noble blood would have access to materials like this. How did Midoriya come to own it?"

"I gave it to her," Ochaco pointed to herself. "I found it in… in…" she drifted off as the sun set the sound of something echoed in caves. "What is that?"

Shoto looked to Iida who was suddenly removing his sword in preparation. The sound was like crickets… only louder. It screeched and crunched and in the dark made the cave all the more eerie. Shoto unsheathed his own sword and set it afire… and that's when it attacked.

Down in the tunnel Bakugo had found a nice little crevice far enough down that they had plenty of privacy and distance from the group Pushing her up on a wall he trapped Izumi there with his body and made her look directly in his eyes.

"Look at me, and remember this! You've been mine since I released you from that trap when we were kids. I won't let anyone else have you, especially not some stuck up Prince." he watched her face go bright red and she tried to avert her eyes but he pressed in closer making it impossible to look away.

"Let go of me, Kacchan." Izumi's voice shook and she suddenly became very aware at how little she wore. "This isn't funny anymore. I'm not your pet."

"No, not anymore… you're not a pet, you're not a toy… but you're still mine. So go ahead, keep saying no, keep trying to run from me, because I'll always drag you back." His mouth crushed down on hers in a hot and heavy kiss. Izumi muffled a gasp against it and her hands pressed to his shoulders, fingers clawing in the skin and scraping over.

She could feel his lips curve over hers at the response she gave. He was clouding her mind with heat and she could feel her will to defy him slipping away. His tongue slipped between the parted lips and tangled with hers. He tasted the way he lived, bold and wild.

"Mmmph Kacchan mmmmmph." She'd never been kissed before, and this intense sensation was awakening something in her that had been locked away. His hands wandered, rubbing over the soft skin, the tender nub of her aroused nipples through sheer fabric. He was prepared to lose the garment altogether… when Ochaco's scream came echoing down the hall.

"What?" Izumi gasped breathless and shaken from the contact. "Lady Ochaco?"

Bakugo sniffed the air and growled.

"Predators." He looked to Izumi. "Stay here, you'll be safe." He rushed back down the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait! I can't see in the dark! Kacchan!" She stumbled after him, using the wall of the tunnel to guide her back. When she came to the mouth she gasped as a rage of fire lit the cavern walls.

Prince Shoto took on a massive beast that looked like a massive bug… but it's demon-like face and horns snarled and sneered. The awful cracking, crunching sound of it's cry left Izumi trembling. Bakugo leapt atop its back his tattoo lighting up and he slammed an explosion to the top of its shell but it did no damage to it. The predator bucked and cried tossing the lone warrior off its back, in which he landed smoothly on the ground, but looked more than ready to fight again.

"What is this thing!?" Ochaco said cowering behind Iida who held his sword up in defense.

"A predator… and from the looks of him, I'd say he's one of the sires."

"When you said you wanted to get home before the predator's were out I thought you were talking about wolves, and other nocturnal animals." Shoto commented and quickly dodged the thing's massive foot.

"Tch, no, wolves are nothing compared to these beasts. They only ever come out at night, but when they do they devour anything and everything in their path. They're disgusting vermin." Bakugo snear and he let loose another explosion, and the walls of the cavern shook from it.

"Idiot! Are you trying to bring the whole cavern down?" Shoto accused and with his right sword stabbed the ground, ice spiking up and freezing over the enemy.

"Hey, genius, are you trying to block our only path of escape!" Baukgo sneered back pointing at the cavern exit. "If that thing calls its friends, we're trapped, the only way out is back in the water and I don't know about you but I don't feel like running back all that way only to swim out."

"Will you two stop arguing, we have to figure out a way to either beat this thing or get past it." Izumi shouted and picked up her bag shouldering it.

"Damn it Izumi I told you to stay in the tunnel where it's safe."

"The way you keep letting loose explosions I doubt I'll be safe for long. You're not gonna beat something that thing through brute force." Izumi tried to explain and got a huff in return.

"Don't look down on me, you just watch I'll have this thing begging for mercy." He cracked his knuckles smirking.

Izumi sighed as Bakugo raged forward and she rubbed a hand over her face. The guy just didn't know how to hold back.

"What the hell do you see in him?" Shoto muttered.

"He really is a nice guy once you get to know him… and when he's not in berserker mode." She looked at the ceiling perilously as Bakugo's explosion caused the walls to shake again. "We need to get out of here before this whole place collapses around us."

"How? That giant insect is blocking our only way out." Ochaco pointed out.

"The Dagohban is distracting it… let's use that to our advantage and try to go through its legs." Iida suggested and rushed ahead full speed.

"Wait for me!" Ochaco squealed and ran after him with Izumi and Shoto behind. He snagged her around the waist pulling her out of the way as a leg nearly came down atop her.

"Watch yourself…" He shouted to her and guided her through the obstacles of dancing feet and debris. When they all made it out to the forest they breathed sighs of relief, all except Izumi who looked back at the cave, the insect still thrashing about with Bakugo leaping around trying to wear it down.

"Kacchan! I can't just leave him behind."

"The Dagohban can take care of himself. We need to hurry before more come." Shoto grabbed her hand trying to pull her along. Izumi looked at him then back… her eyes widen in horror as a misstep caused bakugo to fall and he was now trapped and about to be devoured.

"NO! KACCHAN!" She grabbed Shoto's blade from him and rushed at the insect.

"Midoriya!" Shoto shouted after her but was held back by Iida.

"No sire! You mustn't put yourself anymore at risk!"

Izumi didn't know what had come over her. Her body was moving all on its own rushing back into danger. In her parcel the notebook glowed and the glow covered her entire body and the word she carried. She looked up eying the enemy analytically.

"If it has the same body as an insect and shares the same properties… than screamed as she let the sword dig in deep to crispy black skin. The gold glow turned to an almost flame like aura and raged across the cut burning the predator to ash. The charcoal remains scattered around Izumi and the grounded Bakugo and then dispersed into nothing.

Bakugo stared wide eyed at Izumi, his mouth parted, his red eyes sharpened as the glow continued to pulse around her. She no longer looked like his weak and timid Usagi.. What she looked like, was a warrior.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered hoarsely and slowly got to his feet. He saw the glow die and Izumi stood still as a statue still unsure whether what she had just done was reality or a dream.

"I… I don't know." She dropped the sword and looked at her hands. "I don't know what came over me. All I could think about was… I didn't want you to die. I needed to save you!"

"Save me? YOU SAVE ME?!" Bakugo snarled and grabbed her shoulders. "You idiot you could have been killed! What the hell made you think you can take on a predator by yourself!?"

"I DID take a predator on by myself! I don't know how I did it but I did so stop yelling at me!" She clenched her fists.

"Who are you?" He pointed accusingly. "What the hell happened to MY Usagi?!"

"I'm not YOUR Usagi, and I'm still me, I just…"

"Midori-chan!" Ochaco hurried over and hugged her from behind. "That was incredible! I had no idea you knew how to use magic, let alone a sword!"

"I don't," she pries Ochaco off. "Lady Ochaco please, I'm not entirely sure what happened. I wasn't… my body was just moving on its own and then this glow….the journal!" She hurriedly ransacked through her parcel pulling the book out. She ran her hand over the gold etching. "I was glowing just like the journal was. There must be some kind of magical properties to it."

"That would explain some things." Shoto suddenly spoke. "I recall you glowing some when you dodged my arrow in the courtyard… but it was just for a brief moment, I thought the sun was playing tricks on me."

"I remember that… not the glow but… a sort of knowing. I sensed it coming and my body just jerked instinctively away." She opened it and ran her hand over the first page. "If only I could read it."

"The Prince can-" Ochaco started but then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. "Forgive me, your highness."

"No need to apologize. It's true I can read the script… at least enough to get a vague sense of what it's saying." he told Izumi.

"Really?!" Izumi whirled and rushed to him her eyes sparkling excitedly. "Could you teach me?!" It took her five seconds to realize what she was doing and her face went bright red and she quickly backed away and bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that was rude! I shouldn't impose on you, your highness."

"No, it's quite alright. I'd be more than happy to teach you, or at least translate some for you." He took her hand and kissed it. "Come, let's get you home. Then we shall make arrangements for the lessons."

"Thank you, your highness." She blushed at the kiss and slowly drew her hands back staring at it briefly. "Yes, it's awful late. Kacchan can you-" she turned around to ask him which direction they should go… and he was gone. "Kacchan?"

"Hmm? He was just here a second ago." Iida scanned around for him. "Perhaps he's given up his futile desire?"

"No, he's more than likely just angry with me. If I know Kacchan he'll be back." She sighed and touched her lips. Or… at least she hoped he would come back.

"We should get walking. I can hear water flowing… so if we follow the sound of the river, I'm sure it'll lead us back to the main road.

"And a town… I'm so hungry!" Ochaco whined as they started walking in the direction of the river.

"Oh I have a few provisions, we can share." Izumi put the notebook away for now and pulled out an apple for each of them. She stared at her own and frowned glancing back behind her. "Stay safe, Kacchan."

 **~Katsuki~**

The nerve of that damn woman! Magic? Since when did she possess magic, or any kind of fighting ability? Had she been holding out on him? Why would she? None of this made any damn sense to him.

"She's a rabbit… a scared, timid little rabbit who's only good at hiding and running away. Grrr KUSO!" He kicked a stump, insects skittering out and finding new hiding places. "To think for even a second she made me feel inferior to her! I ought to-"

He clenched his teeth and fists and screamed out again as he let an explosion trip from his arm and set a tree ablaze.

"Forget her! If she wants to play hero then let her! I've got plenty of other prospects I don't need her… I don't… shit!" He stopped and plopped on the ground holding his head. There was an ache in his chest and a fire in his belly. His loins throbbed remembering how she had tasted, how soft her skin was, and the erotic scent of her heat. If that stupid predator hadn't come alone, he would have taken her then and there in the cave.

No other woman had caused him to feel like this. No other woman would do. Magic or no magic, fighting ability or not it had to be Izumi.

"I'll show you Usagi… I don't care what kind of power you possess, you're not stronger than me." he laughed suddenly flashing his fangs in a wide grin, his red eyes staring into the blaze he'd created. "I'll show you your place!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: HI guys! Sorry for the long delay in this particular storyline, but as I mentioned before I'm taking my time with this one because I want to make sure I iron out the details. I hope you're all enjoying it and the little lime sequence I included.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Secrets from the Past**_


	4. Secrets of the Past

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 4: Secrets of the Past**

The Kings knights found them on the side of the road near midnight. Izumi was given a warm blanket to curl in as the group was then transported via carriage back to Tatooin. Ochaco let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's all over!" She slumped.

"Agreed, but I wish there was more we could have done to help. In the end Lady Ochaco and I were merely among for the ride."

"Don't be silly Iida," Izumi waved her hands. "It was thanks to you and Prince Shoto we were able to find the right path. I'm so sorry to have you all go through such an ordeal."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You helped as well by finding those fruits for us to eat. Not to mention v defeating that predator. We might have lost all sustenance and energy before even arriving."

"Iida is right. Also you should stay with us at the castle tonight Midori. It'll be too dark for you to ride home after we report to the king." Ochaco decided. "You can sleep in my tower I've plenty of room."

"Thank you, Lady Ochaco. I really should be getting home. My mother must be worried sick." Izumi declined bundling into the blanket more. She'd worried for Kacchan and hoped he got home safely.

"No, Lady Ochaco is right, the night is too dangerous for you to wander alone…"Shoto decided. "...and besides I want to reward you properly."

"Reward me?" Izumi blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"For defeating that monster. You're a woman with no noble background or training of any kind and yet you put yourself in mortal danger to save another. That kind of act should be rewarded."

"Oh but...I mean I didn't… I just…" frazzled, and yet happy she pressed a hand to get chest. "Thank you."

The carriage halted in front of the castle. Izumi swallowed hard at the thought of facing that intimidating king again. She shrunk to the back of the group trying to keep out of the line of sight. They entered the throne room and Izumi felt her throat tighten at the sight of the king.

The group bowed before him but all King Endeavor did was sneer in disappointment.

"Shoto, I hope this little escapade of yours was worth the trouble you've caused. I'm glad to see these fools were competent enough to keep you alive." He glared at Iida and Ochaco who shrunk in reaction.

"They're more than competent and its because of them and the woman behind me I managed to come back safely."

"Woman…" he glanced over at Izumi and her breath hitched as his voice growled out. "You…"

"Please! Please don't flatter me any further tour highness...it was all my fault. It's because of me your son was put in mortal danger, its because of me he was tangled in a misunderstanding. I beg your forgiveness!"

"Miss Midoriya…" Iida whispered harshly.

"You'll have to forgive her father." Shoto spoke sternly and waved a hand out to keep Izumi from talking further. "She's a timid soul and not used to praise. I assure you the fault is mine for stepping in when I shouldnt."

"I don't care whose fault it is. You're forbidden from leaving the castle grounds without proper supervision. You're the heir to the throne and you cannot continue acting like a rebellious child."

Shoto grit his teeth but decided to play it by ear.

"Very well… I will do as you ask...but I will need compensation for my lack of freedom."

"You don't have a choice in the matter...but if it will make you more cooperative what is this compensation."

"I ask that you knight Miss Midoriya for protecting myself and the group against mortal danger and give her residence here at the castle."

"Eh?!" Prin-mmmph!" Izumi started to protest but Iida and Ochaco covered her mouth looking excited.

"You want me to knight this girl?" Endeavor let out a short laugh. "Are you serious boy?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmph…" Endeavor stood and walked to Izumi. Iida and Ochaco let go and Izumi bowed back down her hands fisting in her skirt. He eyed her up and down, circled her then let out another short laugh. "Very well… I shall give you your compensation."

Ochaco had to hold in a squeal of delight and Izumi's eyes went wide with shock.

"However...it will be a trial period. I will give her residence here at the castle, but I will only knight her if she proves herself."

Shoto stood up to square of against him.

"Prove herself how?"

"We will be hosting the Yueii Games this year. If she is as good a warrior as you say…" He smirked in challenge. "Then she'll have no problem competing, correct?"

Izumi gawked and stood up shaking and clenching her fists together.

"The Yueii games?! You mean that historical competition where heroes from all over the country come together to compete!?"

"That's correct Miss Midoriya. Allies across the country will be allowed into our borders for this magnanimous event and will be putting forth their greatest warriors and mages for the chance to claim the top prize." He grabbed her chin and squeezed just a little and had her squeaking in fear. "It's rare for women to compete… but there is always a few who manage to stand against the challenge."

"Father…" Shoto growled low in warning but Endeavor ignored him.

"Can you do it, Miss Midoriya?"

Izumi clamped her hands together shaking. She'd only ever seen the games once when she was little, and she recalled it being a very exciting but brutal competition. She'd had fantasies about competing, had wanted to be one of the heroes, wanted to be like that shining pillar of hope and bravery… like Sir Might. Still she'd never really fought before. She'd only beaten that creature because of the journal. Could she really stand against them?

"I…" she grit her teeth and her eyes suddenly sharpened and she stood tall. "I'd like the chance to try!"

Perhaps there was something to this woman after all, Endeavor thought with a nod and let go.

"Alright… your training begins first thing tomorrow. Iida, show this woman to the knight's quarters and get her a suitable wardrobe. Shoto, return to your room, you'll be training with her. You want her here, then you'll take responsibility."

"Yes, sir…" Shoto grumbled but bowed his head a little. It may not have been exactly what he'd wanted… but at least he'd have Izumi close by. He watched her leave, walking between Iida and Ochaco who were babbling in excitement about the upcoming events. He'd find a way to prepare her, and make sure she did well.

 **~Knights Wing~**

Izumi let out a squeal as she wandered the room. It wasn't glamorous, but Izumi didn't need it to be. It had four walls, a ceiling, and a bed to sleep on and that was enough. In addition to the necessities, however she had a desk she could read and make notes, a fireplace to keep warm, and even a small window that looked out on the training grounds where she watch the sunset everyday.

She lay out on the bed and rolled around sighing and staring up at the brick ceiling.

"A knight… could it be… I can finally-" She held her heart. "It seems impossible, but maybe I really can become a hero."

The knock on her door had her jerking upright and she jumped up to answer it. Iida was on the other side and held out clothes to her.

"I'm not entirely sure what your size is, but I ventured a guess." He set them in her arms and watched with a small smile as she cuddled them to her chest. "I'm not entirely sure this is a good idea… but you seem happy, so I'm glad."

"I am… I'm nervous, afraid, but so very happy Iida!" She smiled. "I owe Prince Shoto a great debt for giving me this chance, even after all the trouble I've caused him."

"The prince sees great potential in you, and so do I. I shall help you in anyway that I can." He promised and bowed to her. "If you ever need assistance, please let me know. Oh, and I sent a messenger to your homeland to inform your mother of your whereabouts."

"Thank you, Iida. I'll go see her after training tomorrow and explain everything in person. She's not gonna believe it." She smiled brilliantly. "Well it's late. We should both get some sleep."

"Mmm, I'll see you in the morning, Miss Midoriya."

"Iida, you don't have to call me Miss anymore. Just Midoriya or even Midori is fine with me." She said sweetly. "After all we'll be working together now right?"

"Y-yes of course. Well then, Midoriya. Good Night." He bowed and walked away. Izumi shook her head laughing some. He may be calling her more casually, but in the end Iida was still a proper knight.

She closed the door and set the clothes on the desk admiring them. She ran her fingers over the simple tunic and pants… and then the belt with the pouches and sling for the sword. She picked up the sword in question… a traditional blade, but it gleamed in the firelight.

"A knight… I could really become a knight." She stroked the blade and yelped as her finger was sliced. "Ow! That hurt…" She suckled on it and frowned. "I'm such a clutz… Who am I kidding? It'll take a miracle for me to be combat ready by the Yueii Games." She told herself scrounging through her back for a bandage and balm… her bloody finger pressed on the notebook and suddenly the glow returned, Izumi gasped and pulled it out the glow of it increasing and she shut her eyes and dropped the book as the light became too bright for her to hold onto. She sat on the bed holding her eyes and then slowly pulled back as the light dimmed.

"Hahahahaha! Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!?" The shining figure spoke outlined by his own shimmer and the snapping light of the fire. "Not to worry, for I am here!"

"Eh… what just…" Izumi blinked and focused… and noticed the tall and handsome person before her… was see through. She paled and skittered back on her back. "G-G-GHOST! You're a GHOST!"

"Eh?!" The glowing figure looked down at his own body and sighed. "I suppose that would make sense after being dead for nearly a century."

"Century… wait... who…" She gasped as her eyes finally focused. "Wait! That face… that armor… You're Sir Might!"

"You know me? I'm honored, I figured your generation would have long forgotten me." Sir Might said with a laugh.

She jumped to her feet clenching her fists tightly as she bounced in excitement.

"Are you kidding? You're the most famous hero of all time! Your stories are truly legends! It's because of you our kingdom and the country of Yueii have had so many years of peace and prosperity!" Ghost or no ghost Izumi's fan girl heart simply bloomed."The symbol of Peace… Sir Might… I can't believe I'm standing here talking to you. Maybe I really am dreaming! Or maybe I did die when I rushed back in to help kacchan. That would explain all those weird phenomenons, this whole day has been strange, maybe I'm still sleeping… but that can't be right because-"

"Wow you sure talk a lot of nonsense, Young Midoriya."

"Eh? You know my name?"

"Of course. After All you wrote it in this journal didn't you?" He picked it up and paged through it despite being a spectral figure. "This common writing is new to me, but the magic in it helps the translation."

"So I was right, the journal does have magical properties!"

"Yes, you see this crest." He motioned to the rabbit symbol. "It is my family's crest, and my family has safe guarded this magic for centuries. Unfortunately being the last surviving member, and a man with no wife or children, I had no one to share my secrets with... I've been waiting a long time for this. Now that I've met you, young Midoriya… I can finally pass on the power in which you will inherit." All Might said proudly and had Izumi blinking in confusion.

"Inherit?"

"Yes, I've searched for a long time for a successor to my power… but I was unable to find one within my lifetime. So I left behind this journal, writing in it all the secrets and information one needs to obtain and control my power." He held it up. "Only the heart of a true hero could unlock its power… and you Izumi Midoriya, have done just that."

"Me? There must be some mistake, I'm just a simple apothecary, with no real magical power. Tonight was the first time I'd ever held a sword in combat before. I couldn't possibly be-"

"That's right… a young simple woman with no power, was brave enough to protect a member of the royal family… and who rushed in to save a friend from certain death. It's because of these selfless actions that you activated the power inside my journal."

Izumi's eyes went wide with tears and she held her heart.

"Your blood," he held out his hand and Izumi set hers a top it, feeling warmth but no weight to the touch. "It has released my spirit from the journal… and now I can give you the power to make your dreams a reality. You can become a hero."

The tears spilled over and she clutched her heart again falling to her knees sobbing. This was real… it was all real… and Izumi felt truly blessed.

 **~The Following Morning~**

She hadn't been able to sleep. Excitement, nerves, and wonder filled her brain. She stood at the desk looking down at the journal and wardrobe, and wondered.

"Maybe it really was a dream."

"Good morning, Young Midoriya!" Sir Might shouted out from behind her and had her screaming and falling onto the floor shaking. "Whoops, sorry, I should have warned you I've tendency to pop out of nowhere."

"Not a dream…" Izumi let out a shuddering sigh. "Good or bad, I'm not sure…" she whispered and slowly stood up. "Good Morning, Sir Might."

"Look alive, Young Midoriya. If memory serves, today is your first day of training, and you'll need all the strength you can muster." He put his hands on his hips his armor glittering even in spectral form. "Not to worry though, I shall be there overseeing everything, and guiding you along the way."

"That is comforting… but won't people be alarmed at seeing you floating around me. People will think I'm possessed…" which wasn't far from the truth considering the properties of the magic she was to inherit. Izumi squirmed a bit poking her fingers together. She could just imagine all the men staring at her with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Not to worry, since you are my successor you'll be the only one that can see me." He gave her a thumbs up. "My soul is attached to the journal just like the magic was, and only the protectors of my family secret can see the predecessors who've passed on.

"Oh, I see." Izumi slapped a fist on her palm, understanding. "That's convenient. So then, do I need to carry the journal with me since you're bound to it?"

"Not necessarily… see the gold threads woven in the journal."

"Hmm?" She eyed the shiny gold threads in the binding and etching of the leather cover. It was the first thing she'd taken notice when the journal came into her possession."Yes…"

"Take one out." He commanded.

"Alright…" she picked up the journal and slowly pulled a short gold thread from the leather binding. "Now what do I do?"

"Eat it."

"EH?!" She stared wide eyed at him. "Why!?"

"You inherited the power already, but since we're not of blood kin you'll need to digest some of my DNA in order for us to be bound to each other. Which is why I had my hair sewn into thread to bind the book and my spirit together."

"EH!?" Izumi went green. "So this hair is centuries old?" She stared at it sickly.

"It's just a small piece, it won't kill you. Now eat it!" he pointed a finger at her and Izumi squirmed and stared at it before quickly swallowing it. She held her mouth groaning and sat down on the bed.

"Ugh… that was the grossest thing I've ever done." She murmured.

"Oh don't be like that." Sir Might patted her shoulder, grunting a little when his hand went right through her. He stared at it. "Hmmm… I'm still not used to this. At any rate, hurry and get ready. They'll be waiting for you down on the field."

"Right… ah… would you mind um…" Izumi motioned to her clothes and he jerked in response.

"Oh right… I'll leave you to it." He vanished and Izumi waited a moment before stripping down, sponge bathing herself and putting on the attire. The simple tunic and pants were paired with a green corset with the royal crest etched in pattern. They also provided her with gloves, socks, and boots and she stared herself in the vanity mirror, eyes shining as the excitement in her rose. She unleashed the sword and pointed it upward staring at it grinning.

"Alright, Izumi Midoriya… time to show what you're really made of!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I'm having so much fun with this! I apologize for the delay, but as I explained before I wanted to make sure I got certain details thought out since I'm basically writing this thing from scratch. At any rate I hope you all are enjoying it!**_

 _ **QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **Briry: a guest reader asked if I'd planned on doing lemons and a dual sequel like I did with the Midori series. I haven't quite thought that far ahead, and I'm not even going to be doing a sequel fic. I suppose it all depends on how well this one does, and if I can find a suitable plot for the sequel. As for the lemons I still need to finish the lemon chapters for the Midori series as well as the ones for my other fics so while I do plan to include lemons you may not be receiving one right away.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Training Troubles**_


	5. Training Trouble

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 5: Training Trouble**

She was made of marshmallow fluff, Izumi decided as she ran til every inch of her body hurt. Iida lead the pack through a tough three laps around the castle grounds, and despite being somewhat athletic she fell behind the fit and able men.

"What...what kind of regimen is this?" She wheezed through sit ups now her stomach cramping and feeling the burn of her muscles tightening.

"It's a daily routine you'll have to get used to young Midoriya." Sir Might said floating above her keeping count. The group switched to push ups and he weak arms and legs could barely manage two before she went face first into the dirt. "Hmmmm we'll need to do some serious training to get you up to speed. My magic will only help you so much."

"Thanks for the warning." She complained through grit teeth as she pushed herself up and collapsed on the ground again.

"Huh?" The soldier next to her eyes her curiously. "You talking to me?"

"What? Oh no, muttering to myself…" she laughed nervously. "I do that a lot."

Sir Might smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Leave the comments for when you're out of earshot...oh here comes the prince. Up on your knees...hurry!" He vanished and Izumi got to her knees groaning in pain.

"Miss Midoriya…" Shoto stood in front of her. "I apologize for all of this." He held his hand out to her. "You don't have to push yourself. This kind of training isn't meant for someone of your-"

"No… no it's fine." She waved her hands out laughing a bit. She starts to stand."Really I just need to get used to it." Her legs buckled and fell forward, Shoto caught her in one arm and she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh...erm...yes! Yes I'm fine…" She shakily got to her feet and snapped herself straight. "I beg your pardon your highness. You and your father gave me this incredible opportunity and I can't waste it."

Shoto eyed her… sweaty and dirty, her face flushed, but eyes bright and determined. He smiled and pet her head gently.

"Alright...but at least allow me to accompany you from now on. Father has left you in my charge and I want to personally make sure you're ready for the games."

"Oh… well I-" She looked around nervously. She could tell the other nights were eying her closely, a mix of curiosity and contempt. Her head hung. "I don't want to be given special treatment. I want to do this properly… but I thank you for offering such kindness to me."

"Kindness?" Shoto frowned and held her chin lifting her face up so she looked him in the eye. "I think you've mistaken my personality for someone else's Milady." He stroked a thumb over her lips and Izumi felt her breath hitch. "I am not kind… I am curious."

"C-curious?" Izumi blinked in confusion.

"Yes," he looked at the soldiers straining their ears and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her away. "Let's talk someplace a little more private."

"Oh… but the training… I can't afford to miss anything."

"Trust me you're not missing anything, Midoriya." He guaranteed and brought her to the far side of the training field. She pouted at him and looked behind her as Sir Might reappeared shrugging.

"He's royalty, it's always hard to say no to the crown." He told her.

"Right… listen, your highness." She stopped her words when he handed her a sword. She lifted the blade up, frowned at it's dull edges and ran a finger over it to test. "It's not sharp."

"It's a practice sword. If we trained with real weapons people would be losing fingers and toes left and right." He held up his own sword. "You beat the predator, but you only won because you were up against a mindless creature. If you were up against a practiced swordsman they'd cut you navel to nose easily."

"Oh…" She lowered the blade biting her lip. In his own way Todoroki was clarifying what Bakugo had been trying to tell her. She won on luck, not on skill. If Sir Might's power hadn't helped her she could and more than likely would have been killed.

Damn. she thought with a sad expression. This mean she owed Kacchan an apology.

"Don't look like that…" he reached out stroking her cheek. "Listen you're not gonna have the same strengths and weaknesses these other guys have. You're not built for raw strength. So what you need to do is refine your strengths, and lessen your weaknesses."

"Okay… how do I do that?" Izumi asked curiously.

"By practice…" He whirled the blade in hand. "You're gonna need some light weight training as well to build a little muscle. Even if you were proficient in swordplay, if you don't have the proper leg and arm strength it'll be for naught."

"I see…" She eyed her blade and tapped her free hand to her lips. "I never thought about what all went into swordplay. So it's not just about knowing how to handle the sword, you have to be physically able to hold it firm. Mmm I see, I see…"

"You really are adorable…" shoto murmured under his breath and smiled at her. She blinked out of her ramble.

"Hmm? What?"

"Nothing… anyway let me show you some basics. For starters you're holding the blade wrong…" He sheathed his weapon and walked to her. He rounded around and stood behind adjusting her grip and stance. "Plant your feet… get a little bounce in them… good now spread them out… not that far." He grabbed her hips and Izumi felt her heart pounding in her chest at the intimate contact.

"This feels a little awkward…" She commented truthfully and glanced over her shoulder at him. The closeness of their faces had even Shoto backing up some and he cleared his throat.

"Yes well… ahem… It'll feel like that for a time. You just need to get used to it." He stood beside her now mirroring her image. "The basics to sword fighting is being able to read your opponent, and allowing your body to naturally move in instinct to counter it. The more you practice that, the more natural the movements will come to you."

"Ah, that does make sense…" She gripped the sword firmly in one hand and followed Shoto's movements. Sir Might watched them and his lips slowly curved as he nodded in approval. The girl learned quick. That was good. Once she had the natural instinct to fight, the power of his magic would come to her on its own.

Shoto went through basics, they did routine fights, the simple strikes, pivots, and parrys. He struck blades with her over and over to get her used to the vibrations and shocks. Once he thought they'd gone through it enough he motioned her to stop.

"That's good. Practice that on your own whenever you can." He looked up at the rest of the knights and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm depending on what events will take place we might have to widen your skill set. How well are you with a bow and arrow?"

"Eh?" She scratched her cheek. "To be honest, not very good. I've tried it a couple times when Kacchan tried to teach me to hunt but I failed miserably."

"Kacchan again…" Shoto murmured under his breath flexing his hands at his sides. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Who's Kacchan?" Sir might wondered aloud and Izumi glanced up at him.

"He's… my childhood friend." Izumi spoke and poked her fingers together nervously. "I do having feelings for him… but he's… well… it's kinda hard to describe. He's someone I'd like to keep in my life, but the intensity of his own feelings have left me a bit… hesitant towards his advances."

"He's a Dagohban right? Don't they have rules against soliciting with outsiders?" Shoto sat on a nearby stone wall to rest his feet.

"They used to… when Kacchan's father took over as Chief he adjusted those rules to keep bonds between allies stronger. There's still some restrictions… not just anybody can be welcomed to their camp, they have to be approved and in some cases tested on their loyalty."

"So then there is no law for you and him to marry?"

"Technically no, but I've told Kacchan no a half a dozen times. It's not that I don't care for him, but marriage is so… final." She held her chest. "As a woman, we're not given as many choices in life on what we hope to accomplish. Marrying a good man, bearing his children, and keeping a home is usually the only things a woman, at least a woman of my stature could hope for." She sighed. "Still… it's never been something I've really taken the time to consider. Sure i'd like it one day… but I'm young still… I want to have adventures, see new and exciting things just like my father. I don't want to be chained to one kind of life when there's so much more I could experience… like I am with you now."

Shoto smiled at her and he stood holding out his hand to her.

"If that's what you want… then you should stay here… with me."

Izumi looked at his hand then up at him her eyes bright and sparkling. Shoto felt his heart thump loudly in his chest and his breath quickened a bit.

"I would love that…" She took his hand and smiled brightly. Shoto's chest tightened more, his heart practically jumping out of his chest. "I dreamed of being a hero when I was a little girl. You're helping me make that dream come true, Prince Shoto. Thank you."

"You're welcome…" He couldn't help himself. Shoto stepped forward pulling her in at the same time. His free hand took her cheek and he bent his head down, their lips brushing gently.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Sir Might suddenly shouted, and the golden aura pulsed from Izumi and caused Shoto to be pushed back and Izumi to fall back on her ass.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Izumi immediately apologized and got to her hands and knees bowing. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright… I must have startled you. Please forgive me." Shoto brushed himself off and bowed in return to her. "I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation. I was simply following my feelings."

"No.. no really it's my fault. I'm new to this magic inside me and I don't know how to control it." She stayed bowed. "I promise I'll work on it!"

"Of course… well it's getting close to midday. You should return home and explain the situation to your mother and pack up any belongings." He told her, his smile warm but pained. He'd never felt rejection before and it was a new sensation he wasn't thrilled in having.

"Yes… yes of course. Thank you again for the lessons, I shall see you when I return." She stood up but kept her head bowed in apology.

"I look forward to it. Enjoy your day, Miss Midoriya." Shoto turned to head back to the castle. Izumi let out a sigh of relief then turned to glare at the floating Sir Might. "Are you insane? What was that about?"

"I was making sure you weren't't caught fornicating with the future king. There's rules about Knights tangling with royalty, young lady." He waved a finger at her. "You'll do well to remember that."

"We weren't fornicating he… we…" she touched her cheeks feeling them heat up. "Actually I don't know what he was trying to do. It looked like he was gonna kiss me, but-"

"That's exactly what he was trying to do." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Listen, being close isn't necessarily a bad thing… but the Prince can only marry noble blood, and the two of you becoming intimate like that is bound to cause trouble you don't need to involve yourself in."

"You've a point… but that doesn't explain why he'd want to kiss me in the first place." She murmured and started walking towards the gate. She took the practice sword with her, strapped to her belt besides her actual blade.

"He probably hasn't had much of a chance to be around women. Members of the royal family are normally confined to the castle unless training or on diplomatic quests. Ninety percent of royal marriages are arranged amongst a chosen of princess and other noble blood."

"That's sad, not being able to choose who you marry." She looked over her shoulder back at the castle. "All that wealth all the praise and privilege… but you're not given any real freedom."

"Unfortunately that's the price and responsibility of someone in the Prince's position." he pat her shoulder and looked around the town. Not much had changed since he'd been gone. Some expansion, and plenty of new faces and shops… but the routine, the streets… much of it was the same to him.

"I feel so sorry for him. Being in an environment like that… he must not have many friends or true companions." She lifted her head her eyes suddenly determined. "That's it… that's what I can do to make up for his kindness to me. I'll be his friend!"

Sir Might had to hide a chuckle behind his hand. He doubted friendship was what the Prince had in mind where Midoriya was concerned.

 **~Farmlands~**

Izumi's mother was frantic when she came running out to greet her. The petite and chubby woman rushed to her, gripping her daughter tightly and crying.

"Izumi! My little Izumi I was so worried!" Inko sobbed and pulled back to sob into her apron. "My heart can't take much more of your adventures."

"I'm sorry to worry you, Mama…" She hugged Inko patting her hair. "Look. I'm fine, see? No wounds, no damage… I'm alive and well."

"Yes.. yes I see… but Izumi what are you wearing?" She eyed her daughter up and down. "That outfit… don't tell me what that letter said is true and you're-"

"Yes… starting today I'm a knight in training. Isn't it wonderful? The prince was kind enough to give me residence at the castle and I spent all morning learning how to wield a sword and strengthening my body!"

"Impossible. Absolutely not! I won't accept this!" Inko clutched her hands around her apron wringing it through her fingers. "You're a young woman, you've no business doing such dangerous things!"

"Mom… the blades we use aren't even sharp." She held up the practice blade and had Inko backing up fully.

"For goodness sakes, Izumi, put that silly thing down and go change! This is no time to get delusions of grandeur!"

"Delusions.." her eyes went sad. "Mama… they're not delusions. Prince Shoto really believes I can become a good knight. He wouldn't waste his time if I wasn't-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Inko covered her face again sobbing. "It's bad enough you would wander on your own alone, and spend time with that ruffian Dagohban, but at least he had clear intentions. This Prince Shoto may be the next in line, but I don't like that he's giving you false hope when-"

"Mama!" Izumi shouted, shocked by her own sharp tone. "Why are you being like this? Why are you so adamant that I'm gonna fail, that this is just another fantasy?" She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she turned on her heel heading towards her workshop. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"Izumi wait-"

"No! No I won't wait!" She turned around. "I know I know it's been hard on you since dad died, but I can't live the way you want me to. There's…" She thought of Sir Might, of the gift she'd been given. "There's something inside me, something special. I can feel it. I won't just ignore it because you want me to play it safe as a happy homemaker! It's not enough! It's just not good enough!"

Izumi bat away tears and she rushed to her workshop now, locking herself in before bursting into tears. Sir Might appeared before her and knelt down holding his hands out.

"Young Midoriya… are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't expect that this gift would bring you such hardships…"

"No.. .no Sir might, this isn't your fault." She sniffed and covered her face leaning back against the door and falling to the floor to sob. "She just doesn't understand, no one ever has."

"Understand?"

"I've always been different…" She bat away the tears but they kept falling. "I didn't want to be like the other girls my age… dreaming of pretty dresses, fancy parties, and being rescued by handsome princes and heroes. I want… I have always wanted to do BE the hero… to be the one to rescue people, put their hearts at ease, to do more with my life than just stay at home and tend the hearth. I wanted to be like my dad… to see the world, to learn about all it has to offer. To take this short life and fill it with so many wonderful and exciting memories."

"Young Midoriya…" his warm aura filled her as he caressed her hands and pet her hair. "There's more to life than adventure and excitement. It's about the people you meet, the friendships you make, and the love of those you cherish."

Izumi sniffed and looked up at Sir Might. He smiled at her.

"Do not let this put a rift between you and your mother. I'm sure once she sees how hard you work, how strong you get, she'll come to understand, and will support you with everything she has. She may want you to be safe, but a mother's love will always be there for their children no matter what choices in life they make."

"Thank you, Sir Might." She smiled tearily and bat away the last of the tears. "You're right… I just have to show her this isn't a fantasy. This is who I am!"

"That's the spirit young midoriya! Now then, let's pack up your things. You'll want to see your mother again before you leave. Clear the air so to speak."

"Mmm, you're right. I can't leave things like this." she bat away her tears and nodded again. "I don't want to leave her feeling sad. I want her to send me off with a smile."

"She will, young Midoriya." He pat her shoulder again and watched her gather her things, puttering around the room muttering about what she should take. He glanced out the window and saw Inko still out front looking sad and ashamed. "You'll come around Mama Midoriya, I'm sure of it."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 _ **Briry: Another chapter done! YAY! So sorry for the long delays, but it's coming right along. If you guys have any requests or opinions on what else I should include in the story let me know. I've got the basic structure of the story in mind, but I'm open to options and suggestions to appease the fans!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Beauty and the Beast**_


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 6: Beauty and the Beast**

"Are you sure you wanna do this out here?" Sir Might asked Izumi as she set up a target against a tree. She cut the rope she'd used with her boot knife and he had to give her props for being very efficient with her hands. He also had to give her props for her use of tact. She always seemed to come prepared for just about anything.

"If I practice with the rest of them I'm liable to hurt somebody and/or get humiliated." She shouldered the quiver and adjusted her stance as Shoto taught her. "Besides this way you and I can talk without me looking crazy."

"Alright but don't blame me if you accidentally hit a squirrel or something." He stood back nodding in approval at her stance.

"Pfft I'm never that lucky." She complained and took a deep breath. She loosed the arrow and pouted when it whooshed through the trees to the left of the target.

"On the bright note you've got a strong pull grip. If only you can get the aim down." He sighed some as she notched another. He had to give it to her, the girl didn't give up easily. The way her eyes studiously narrowed on the target. He eyed her hand, seeing it tremble. "What are you afraid of?"

"Huh?" Izumi loosed it and winced when the sound of frightened birds scattered around. "Scared?"

"You're trembling when you hold the bow. Why are you frightened of it?"

Izumi looked down, and lifted up the bow to admire it.

"I'm not entirely sure… I think it's because… even though I know I'm only practicing… this is a tool meant for killing. It can easily take a life, and that thought frightens me some."

"It's not the bow that takes life, Young Midoriya." He stepped to her, his warmth glowing over her. "It is the person holding it. Yes it can kill… but unless you have the intent, it's just harmless wood."

Somehow that didn't make her feel any better… but… he did make a valid point. She looked to the target again her eyes focusing again. Unless she had intent, unless she had a focused goal… then why hold the bow at all.

She pulled another arrow from the quiver, and notched it. Taking a deep breath she raised her arms into position… thought of her goal… thought of the Yueii Games. She didn't just want to compete… she wanted to perform well… and by god she wanted to win!

With that goal in mind, she loosed the arrow… and hit dead center. The immense pleasure of that brought a smile bright as the sun to her face. "I did it!"

"Not bad if you're aiming at a tree… wouldn't work on a moving target." Bakugo commented from behind her. She whirled around gasping

"Kacchan!?"

"You've been gone for almost a week. Now that you've finally come out of hiding, it's time we talked about what happened the other day." He stepped to her his eyes looking somewhat dangerous and Izumi had the innate instinct to back away...but it only put her back up.

"I wasn't hiding I was training…" She pointed at him. "...but you're right we do need to talk. I owe you an apology."

"Ohhhh?" He paused his forward movement and crossed his arms. Of all the things to come out of her mouth that was the last one he expected.

"Yes… you were right to scold me for jumping into danger like that. I'm not skilled or strong like you are. I didn't know I had magic inside me and I very well could have died. Just because I didn't doesn't excuse that I was reckless and I didn't consider your feelings. I'm sorry, Kacchan."

"So you finally realized it.. You're starting to learn." He reached out stroking her hair. "Bout damn time… and here I was about to put you in your place."

Izumi's pout went deeper and she turned her head away to hide it.

"You don't gotta put it like that you meanie." She grumbled.

"Usagi…"

"What?" She turned her head back around and found herself being thoroughly kissed. She let out a shaky gasp and her heart fluttered a bit in her chest at the intimacy.

"Mmmm there you are…" he smirked. "My timid little Usagi."

"K-Kacchan… " She clenched her fists on the bow in her hands. Her eyes suddenly went hard and she looked him straight in the eye now. "You can call me Usagi...but I not gonna be timid anymore. I've been working hard this last week growing stronger."

"You don't need to grow stronger. You're fine the way you are. I can protect myself and you on my own." He narrowed his eyes on her not liking the expression she was giving him.

"This isn't about being able to protect myself, this is about liking who I am. Can't you understand?!"

"No I don't understand! Why do you have to change? Why can't you see what I see?" He shouted at her. "I keep telling you I can accept you as your are, small, fragile, clumsy… and beautiful." He stroked her cheek nuzzling in. "I've asked you… over and over to marry me, to be mine, and you always throw it back in my face… why? I don't understand, why won't you accept me!?"

She shoved away from him glaring.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for you! I reject your half assed proposals because I know exactly what will come of it! I don't want to be just a damsel in distress. I don't want to be just another housewife with five kids and another in the belly… I want more out of life than that!"

"So you do have feelings for me…" his smirk was quick and Izumi let out an aggravated sigh tossing the bow aside and ripping at her hair.

"THAT is the only part you heard? You're NOT listening to me Kacchan!" She pointed a finger at him. "I'm not going to marry you, and I'm not going to be your weak little Usagi anymore! I'm going to become a knight! I'm going to become strong, fight monsters and battles, save lives. If you can't accept that, then find yourself a new toy!"

She picked up her bow and quiver and made a dash for the road. He caught up to her quickly, snagging her by the waist and making her drop her weapons. He hefted her up ready to cart her over his shoulder but she started to glow and he let out a choked gasp as her fists rammed into his back and pain shot up his spine.

"OW!" He dropped her and Izumi landed in a crouched position, eyes glowing and she kicked out a leg tripping him up. He backflipped to prevent himself from fallling and quickly removed his fur cloak to smirk at her.

"How interesting… think you can take me on?"

"I damn sure not going to just let you cart me off like before!" She put up her fists, trembling some at the look in his eyes, but standing firm.

"Alright then…" he cracked his knuckles smirking at her. "You asked for it, Usagi. No more Mr. Nice guy."

He launched at her and Izumi grabbed the right arm he was gonna use to throw a punch. His eyes went wide as she pivoted, and flipped him over onto his back, smacking him hard into the ground.

"Y-You… how did you..." He stuttered some staggering to his feet.

"Just how long do you think I've been watching you, Kacchan?" She frowned at him and stepped back putting up her fists again. "You always start a fight with a right hook."

"Tch… Usagi… you're really starting to piss me off." His tattoo glowed and his pupils went small. "You're so scared of me that you're shaking… and yet you still want to fight?"

She saw the glow and her face paled… she barely had time to duck out of the way as he ripped an explosion out… animals skittering, dust and debris flying all over. Izumi coughed and choked and Sir Might suddenly appeared glowing above her.

"What was that? Magic?"

"Kacchan's royal lineage…" she muttered low so only he could hear. "His explosion magic has been passed down for years." She coughed again hiding in the dust cloud. She saw Bakugo's shadow behind it, saw him looking around, waiting patiently for her.

"Come on, Usagi… you've got magic now too don't you!? Go ahead and use it on me! Let's see which one of us is stronger."

Izumi narrowed her eyes and she stepped through the smoke. Sir Might panicked, shouting and scrambling behind her.

"Wait, young midoriya you're not seriously-"

"Not here… Kacchan." Her voice carried through the smoke. "I won't fight you here."

"Huh?" Bakugo turned as she stepped through. He barely recognized her, this petite yet powerful looking woman who glowed like the sun, and had eyes that pierced through his soul. He felt his heart tumble all over again. "What do you mean?"

"The Yueii Games are being held soon… I've been training at the palace so I can participate. Everyone is invited to participate even the Dagohbans. Enter the tournament…"

"Why the hell should I?" He sneered at her.

"Enter the tournament, Kacchan." She put her hands on her hips. "If I win… you'll accept and respect me as a warrior."

"Tch… and what if I win?" He scowled at her, not entirely sure he liked where this was going.

"If you win…" she clenched her hands. There was only one thing she could think of to get him to accept her terms. "...I'll marry you."

 **~Later back at the palace~**

"GAH WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!?" Izumi rolled around on the grass of the empty training field. She covered her face with her hands feeling so embarrassed by such a bold declaration. "Kacchan has been training to fight his entire life. Even with this new magic there's no way I can beat him!"

"I'm guessing you were lost in the moment." Sir Might decided floating above her with arms and legs crossed. "Still I'd say it's a fair deal."

"How is it fair?" She sat upright staring up at him red faced and panicked. "I've only got a few weeks to prepare myself for this tournament and I'm already declaring that I'm going to win?" She rolled onto her hands and knees sighing heavily. "I'm such an idiot."

"I wouldn't worry too much… it really depends on what events are going to be taking place, and who all is going to be in the final tournament." Sir Might rubbed his chin. "Even if he does make it to the final round, there's no guarantee the two of you will have to fight. It could be he'll be taken out before then."

"Or I will… The tournament is always different, so it's hard to decide what all I should be focusing on. I don't have any real skills when it comes to physical abilities. I'm better at using my brain." She sighed heavily.

"Well you've proven you can be capable with a bow with the right focus. Your young friend did have a point about moving targets, we may want to go on hunting trips so you can practice."

"That is a good idea." Since she was already on the ground she started doing push ups. Little by little her strength was growing. She'd only been training for a week, but she'd still could see an improvement in herself. That brief tangle she had with Kacchan showed she had incredible reflexes, and could be agile when she needed to be. Her strength had increased exponentially, but she supposed Sir Might's power was more responsible for that. Now that she'd finally gotten used to using it, it was becoming second nature to her.

"I'm still no good with a sword. No matter how many times I go up against Shoto in practice I always end up on my butt. He's so good." she stopped and sat on her knees. "He's very good."

"Just like your friend Bakugo, the prince has also trained most of his life. He'll be a difficult opponent as well."

"Right…" She looked down at her hands, bandaged, calloused, and now dirty from pressing on the grass and mud. She'd worked so hard already… but going up against them, and others with such amazing talent... would it ever be enough?

She narrowed her eyes. That's no way to talk, Izumi! She told herself and clenched her hands and got to her feet.

"RIGHT! I just have to work even harder." She unsheathed her sword and started doing drills with it, over and over.

Sir Might floated behind her, watching and smiling. This girl, he thought, had more guts and determination than most men. She was nothing that he had expected of a successor. When he first bind himself to the journal he'd been expecting a strong noble man, someone who already had skill and strength that could only be enhanced by the power he'd pass on. Instead the journal had found its way to the hands of a small petite woman with little physical strength… but the biggest heart of gold he'd ever witnessed. She had a strong mind, a curious nature, and the work ethic of someone who's always had to endure hardships in order to achieve something.

He was glad his journal had fallen into her possession. If his own instincts told him anything it would be that this girl was the start of a bright and hopeful future. She would change the mold of heroes around the kingdom, and the streets that held his statues would one day also hold hers.

Lady Izumi Midoriya… the first knight to future King Shoto.

He couldn't wait until that day came.

 **~Dagohbah~**

Bakugo sent another warrior flying across the ring, laughing almost insanely as the rush of it fueled him.

"Is that all you weaklings got?! Come on! Take me on!" He held his arms out running his tongue over his teeth. "I'll fucking kill you all."

"The prince has gone insane…" Kaminari shuddered back stepping away from the ring.

"I wouldn't say that…" Kirishima replied with a laugh. "He's always been a little intense. Something's got him fired up."

"That's enough Katsuki!" Mizuki Bakugo stood out of the ring her hands on her hips her eyes sharp on her son. "You trying to cripple all our warriors? Stand down now!"

"Shut up you old hag!" Bakugo snapped and let out an oof as a rock hit him in the head and knocked him off his feet. Mizuki tossed another stone in her hand, eyes fierce and wild.

"Call me old hag one more time, boy, and you'll be eating rocks for dinner." She looked to the men who all took a huge step back. "What are you all standing around for?! The prince is on the ground! Someone help him up!"

"I don't need any stinking help…" Bakugo got to his feet rubbing the knot in his head where the stone had hit. "Stop interfering! This is training."

"The only thing you're training is your ego, and I say that's plenty big enough." She dropped the stone and walked to him. "What's got you so hot under the collar, Katsuki?" Her lips curved in a sadistic smile. "Did little Izumi-chan decline your proposal again?"

"Shut up! Geez you're such fucking nag. For your information she didn't decline it… in fact she did the exact opposite." Bakugo grinned ear to ear cracking his knuckles. Mizuki's hard face melted into Happy delight and she pulled her son to her chest smothering him in her boobs.

"Kya! Oh that's so wonderful to hear, my little Katsuki! You're finally getting married oh this is wonderful!"

"Mmmph hurmmmph!" He pried himself away gasping for air and shaking off the smothering. "Don't get excited, we merely found a compromise… however…" He smirked and let his magic pop along his arms. "It's an arrangement that heavily leans in my favor."

"Oh? What kind of arrangement?"

"That stupid little rabbit is entering the Yueii Games." He clenched his fists. "I'm to enter as well… and when I win those games she's gonna accept my proposal."

Ahh… Mizuki thought with a smile and tapped her cheek thoughtfully. So that's what got him revved up. Well played, Izumi Midroiya, well played.

"... aaannd what happens if you lose?" She questioned and had little annoyed knots popping all over her son's face.

"I'm not gonna lose… not this time." He swore to her and himself. He brought up a fist staring at it and imagining holding the pure gold medal in hand, and Izumi at his side. The crowds would roar with cheers for them, and that smug half ice and fire prince would scowl in defeat. The image was too delicious not to grin over. "This time Izumi is gonna be mine. I'm going to win these games, I'm going to marry my woman, and no pretty boy prince, or random gold magic is gonna stop me!"

He started punching the air as excitement fueled through him. Mizuki sighed heavily and waved it off shaking her head.

"That boy… I don't know where he gets it from."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I may need to put this story on hold for a brief time til I can figure out how I want to handle the tournament. If you guys have any suggestions on what kind of events I should throw in, or what match ups you'd like to see be sure to let me know. It shouldn't be too long of a wait since I've pretty much got a good idea on how I want it to play out, but I need to figure out the events between point A and point B.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Teach Me, Sensei!**_


	7. Teach Me, Sensei

_**Hero's Kingdom**_

 **A/N: CITRUS CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 _ **Chapter 7: Teach Me, Sensei!**_

Izumi had decided to take a break from training after cutting her palm during sword practice. She'd applied some balm and wrapped it tight, and hopefully the fast acting healing agent would have her up and ready tomorrow morning Until then she decided to give her body some rest and work on her mind power a bit.

The Castle library was huge and she was in book heaven. She could spend hours just piling through all the source material… but wished she could read the older scripts with the kanji, like in Sir Might's journal.

His spirit had been quiet today, and she wondered why. Normally he'd be lingering with her, giving her advice and asking her about the common world. She'd only seen him once, and that was this morning when he'd woken her up for early practice.

"Hmmm do spirits need rest I wonder… he's been trapped in that journal for centuries I imagine he'd be anxious to get out… but then again I don't know how spectral power works." She tapped her lips looking through the materials she'd collected already. "Either way… he deserves a break as much as I do. Hmmm…" she picked up a book flipping through… "this is the second volume… where's the first?" She set the book down and eyed the shelves again. She pouted when she spotted it on the top shelf. "Oh well that figures."

She stood up on her tiptoes stretching out as much as she could. She whimpered a little her fingers touching the binding… and then were covered by a large warm hand.

"Let me…" Shoto told her, getting in close, his chest brushing on her back as he pulled the book down for her. She turned in, her head looking up and eyes wide with awe.

"Your Highness!"

He winced at the title and hands her the book.

"I'd hoped we'd worked past titles." He took her bandaged hand eying it with a frown. "You're injured?"

"Just a little," she let out quickly her face flushing red and her eyes cast downwards. "M-My uniform was torn too so one of the maids is mending it for me. I apologize for my state of dress." She fidgeted in her simple green frock. "I have nothing else to wear."

"I don't especially mind… but if you're that concerned about it I can have some things brought to you." He tilted his head and pulled some of her loose hair in between his fingers admiring their softness and fragrance. "Mmmm roses?"

"Eh?" She jumped a little clutching the book to her chest. "What?"

"Your scent… you smell like roses." He leaned in close nuzzling into her hair. "Have you been wandering the gardens?"

"N-N-No…" god could her face be any redder? He was so close! "B-B-Bath… Bath oils… I helped Lady Ochaco make bath oils from rose petals." Her back hit the bookcase and she found herself trapped between him and the dusty shelves. "Y-Your highness please-"

"Shoto…"

"Eh?" She looked up, and instantly felt her heart stop. The intensity of his stare, the serious in his expression, had her losing all her breath. Only Kacchan had ever looked at her like that.

"When we're alone… when my father isn't here to ridicule… I'd very much appreciate it, if you called me Shoto." He touched her cheek. "Is that okay?"

"Sh-Sh…" she inhaled deep "Sho...to…" God she could die! Her head felt so fuzzy, her heart suddenly beating again and pouncing in her chest. "Shoto."

He smiled at her

"Thank You...Izumi." He pulled back from her and walked to the pile of books she'd collected. Izumi felt her legs buckling and she had to let out a long heavy sigh of relief. "This is quite a collection of reading materials. Do you intend to read all of this?"

"Huh? Oh yes…" she smiled and walked to the table sitting down and opening the volume in her hands and then opened her journal. "The castle library is the largest source of worldly materials I've ever come across. I don't know how long I'm gonna be here so I'm going to take in as much information as I can."

"No matter the results of the games, you're more than welcome to come back and use it again. I'll insist upon it." He took a seat across from her and leaned in to watch her write. She had beautiful handwriting.

"The thought is appreciated, Your… uhm.. Shoto." She paused her writing as the heat crept in her cheeks again. "You've done more for me than I'm deserving of."

"Not at all… I think you're an amazing person." Shoto told her simply and had her hand jerking a little in surprise.

"You flatter me."

"Flattery is wasted when it's true. You're not a noble and yet you're well read and have beautiful penmanship. You absorb tons of information like a sponge, and are clever with your hands, even if you are a bit clumsy. You have strength, determination, and a hunger for life. Your talents, your abilities, would all be wasted if left hidden from the world. I'm hoping the games will earn you exposure. Even if you can't remain in the palace, there are still knights, lords, and other nobles looking for squires, assistants... potential marriage partners." He finished with a grimace.

Izumi went blue at that last bit and a cloud floated above her head.

"Kacchan's proposed to me more than enough times for a lifetime. Then again he may get his wish if he wins."

"What?" His attention piqued. "What do you mean by that."

"Well…" She set her pen down and squirmed a bit in her seat. "I may have shoved my foot in my mouth when I saw him in the woods the other day." She rubbed the back of her neck. "We argued about my training here… and I told him to enter the tournament. If I win he has to respect me as a fellow warrior… and if he wins… I'd accept his marriage proposal."

Shoto's eyes suddenly went hard and he stood up.

"Well that was foolish."

"You don't have to tell me that." She fidgeted again. "I was beating myself up all the way home… I don't know what possessed me to say something like that. I guess… it's because it's the only deal he'd listen to." she looked down at her hands. "I want Kacchan to see I'm not weak, that he doesn't need to protect me anymore." She crossed her arms and lay her head on them. "I don't know why… but it's important to me."

Shoto's hands clenched at his sides and he jerked away from the table walking around it.

"You shouldn't waste your time on him. Even if you beat him, Dagohban's aren't known for admitting they're wrong."

"You've a point… but they're good at keeping promises." She stood up when he came around to her and she looked up. "Kacchan promised me he'd participate, that he accepted my terms. So I have to do whatever it takes to show him." She takes Shoto's hands her big green eyes looking pleadingly into his. "I know you've already given me a lot… but I'm selfishly asking… help me get through to him, Your hi- Shoto!"

Shoto, taken aback by the passion in her expression. Something came over him… he wrapped his arms around her bringing her tight to his chest and burying her face in her hair.

"Sh-Shoto?"

"Leave it to me." he whispered to her softly and ran a hand down the length of her hair. "I'll help you get through to him. No matter what it takes."

Izumi let out a breath of relief, and found herself laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me… having you for a friend."

"A friend…" His eyes narrowed and he gently pulls her back. "Is that what I am?"

"Hmmm? Oh… I guess that is pretty bold of me to say that." She lowered her head. "Forgive me-"

"No… that's not what I mean." He tilted her face up. "Are these feelings that I'm harboring… are they just friendship?" He stroked the skin of her cheek and ran a thumb over the soft bud of her lips.

"Shoto?"

"I'm not used to socializing with others… so things like friendship are a bit lost on me. Still I find it hard to believe that these sensations… my heart beating fast, my chest tightening, my head spinning and skin heating…" he leaned down. "I find it hard to believe that I'd feel this way about anyone but you." His mouth came down on hers.

Izumi's eyes went wide and her hands instinctively went to his chest pressing through the vest and tunic. It was true… she could feel the rapid beat of his heart against her palm… feel it match the erratic pace of her own. His lips were so soft, and gentle… and when she inhaled deep to catch her breath… she could smell the husky fragrance of a strong man.

Her eyes slowly closed and she felt herself falling into the kiss… her arms hooking around his neck now, and she just lost herself. The kiss deepened, tongues entangling, mouths pressing and sliding over each other, teeth nibbling and breath panting out. Shoto's hands got lost in her hair stroking through it before lifting her up so she sat on the edge of the table.

Izumi felt her skirt hike up over her thighs, Shoto's hands finding the hot skin and stroking it with gentle fingers. Her own fingers dug into his back and claw through the fabric as that familiar heat overpowered her senses. It was just like in the cave… when Kacchan had his hands on her, driving her close to insanity. She didn't know you could experience such exhilaration with more than one person.

"Shoto…" she breathed through the hot kiss, her body trembling as his curious fingers wandered higher, wanting to explore, wanting to touch soft hot flesh.

"Izumi…" He whispered her name like a prayer as he found her soft breast and hardened nipple under the frock. She let out a shocked cry from the intimate touch. "Let me…" He pulled the top down to free the skin and he pulled it to his mouth tasting her.

"I… we…" she panted and clung to him, her face flushed, eyes wet with arousal. She leaned into him her mouth opening to let out another short cry… but it cut short to a gasp when she heard footsteps. "Wait.. wait, wait, wait!" She pulled him back panic on her face. "Someone's coming, they'll see."

"Let them see…" he whispered hotly and started loosening the strings on his pants, but Izumi shoved him away. "Izumi?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't do this after all." she fixed her dress as she jumped down. Her legs were shaky but she managed to snag up her books and journal and make a dash for the exit.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm but he saw the tears in her eyes. Her words wouldn't have stopped him… but her tears did. He let her go… watching nearly run into Iida as he approached from the opposite direction.

"Miss Midoriya?" Iida glanced back then looked to Shoto. "Did something happen your highness?"

"Ah…"Shoto continued to watch after her, his expression pained and conflicted. He looked down at his hands, the feel of her still fresh in his mind. "Something did happen."

Izumi didn't stop running until she was in her room. She tossed her books on the desk and collapsed onto the bed and curled into a ball where she proceeded to hyperventilate. Every inch of her body was on fire, and tingled with erotic sensations. What the hell had she just done?

"I nearly… I nearly made love with the prince. Oh my god what have I done?" She covered her face heaving panicked breaths til she thought she'd pass out. The knock on her door had her choking on air and she tried to collect herself. "Who… who is it?"

"Toshinori Yagi, My Lady… may I have a word?" The male voice muffled and Izumi slowly sat up, her brow raising curiously.

"Toshinori?" Who was that? A servant? She wiped her tears and got to her feet opening the door. The man who stood on the other side wore a simple white tunic, brown vest, and pants. His blonde hair was mussed and he was very thin and sickly looking. "Can I help you?"

"May I come in… It's a private conversation." He bowed. "It won't take long I promise."

"I…" she glanced back and around before stepping aside and letting him. She supposed he was too frail to make any kind of weird movements. "Of course, come in."

Once the door was closed he suddenly beamed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Success!" He laughed. "I wasn't sure if this possession thing would work…"

"Possession… I'm sorry but who-" she narrowed her eyes a minute staring into the sharp blue eyes and gasping. "GAH! SIR MIGHT!?"

"Bingo!" He laughed again rubbing the back of his head. "I saw this man while you were using a healing agent to fix your hand. He was brain dead, which meant the body is functioning but the soul has already left the vessel… so I'm using some of my power to sustain the body."

"Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore surprises." She held her chest groaning. "I was wondering why I hadn't seen you since training… and this explains it."

"I thought this would be a better way for me to teach you. You were distracted and worried with me lingering around as a ghost which is what caused your accident. This way I can mentor you without people thinking you've gone crazy." He smiled. "Right?"

"I guess you're right." She gave a gentle smile. "Still, it's a bit weird. This isn't exactly the image you're used to portraying."

"It's not the vessel that matters, but the heart and spirit." He tapped his chest. "I've told you so before, haven't I?"

"Mmm… but won't people expect you to act like Toshinori Yagi?"

"Perhaps… but Toshinori Yagi is squire… so it's his job to tend to the knights. It won't be too strange that I'm seen lingering around you."

"I suppose not… and this way." She came up and hugged him. "I can thank you properly."

Toshinori tensed up some from the embrace, but smiled and pat her hair.

"Your thanks is appreciated, Young Midoriya. Now then… what's with the tears." He pulled back and lifted her face. "When I walked in you looked miserable. What happened?"

She pulled back all the way fidgeting and holding her cheeks.

"Well… you see…" she confessed it all.

"YOU WHAT!?" He spat up some blood and pulled out his handkerchief wiping it from his lip. "You gotta be kidding me… after the warnings I gave you about becoming too friendly with him?"

"I know, i know… I didn't realize that his feelings ran that way for me. I thought he was just being kind… needing a friend." She groaned and covered her face. "Oh god I can't get the image out of my head."

"You do realize what could have happened if his father had found out right?" Toshinori pointed out and had her feeling low again. "You could have easily wound up in the dungeon, or banished, or worse. A prince can only marry noble blood, and unless you're given a title and land to govern there's no way you and Prince Shoto can have intimate relations."

"I know… I know… I KNOW!" She sighed heavily and pulled her legs to her chest. "I wish someone would tell him that though. It's hard saying no to a prince… especially when he looks at you like that." She recalled the intensity in his eyes. "I thought only Kacchan could stir things up inside me… but Prince Shoto…" She fell into the bed covering her face with her pillow. "I don't know how to approach him anymore."

"Then don't…" Toshinori cleared his throat. "Unless it's for training you avoid any kind of social interaction with him. You can't afford to get distracted by these feelings. If you want to prove yourself at the games you need to focus on harnessing my power, and improving your skills."

"You're right…" Izumi took a deep breath. "Of course you're right." She sat up again. "I can't let this distract me. Shoto promised he'd help me… but I can't keep relying on him. I need to do this myself."

"That's the spirit! Now then, until your hand is healed I believe you said you wanted to learn Kanji?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes suddenly went bright and happy. "Yes! Will you teach me?"

"Of course!" He pat his chest. "What better source than the original. Come, take a seat." He pulled out the chair and Izumi stood up then immediately took a seat at the desk. "Just call me, Might Sensei!"

Izumi laughed at the name but became the ever eager student. They spent the rest of the day buried in books and notes. Little by little Izumi was grasping the basics… and getting enough of the language to read it.

Writing kanji and figuring out the differences in strokes and shapes was hard… but Izumi found it easier to decipher the differences when she read it, by seeing what characters best fit the script.

When Toshinori finally called it a day and returned to his own room, Izumi continued to burn the lantern, pouring over books, reading with avid interest about the worlds of old. Many of the stories she read felt like fiction novels, speaking of darkness, and the root of all evil.

 _The Nomu_

If she was translating correctly, The Nomu was created by the God of Death. It was supposed to be a form of shinigami, taking the lives of people the God of Death commanded him to… but the god lost all control over it, and in the end had to seal him away.

It was fascinating and exciting to read about. She lost all sense of time and ended up falling asleep at her desk. In sleep she dreamed… and in those dreams came the fear.

 _~Dream Sequence~_

Izumi rode through the sky atop a great green dragon her hands lifting high as she cried out with the freedom of it. Her hair whipped around her face and she laughed when the dragon roared in response to her excitement.

Another dragon roared and she looked to the side spotting Kacchan atop his own dragon, this one red as blood and fierce just like its rider. She smiled at him and the two dragons gilded closer together. Kacchan looked at her, smirking wide and challenging as he crouched in low ordering his dragon to go faster.

"You can't beat me, Usagi!"

"Watch me, Kacchan!" She mimicked him and the two dragons raced across the sky, diving and spinning through clouds and mist. A sudden sharp turn had Izumi losing her seat and she let out a gasp as she found herself free falling… but a hand clasped hers… and she looked up to see Shoto atop his own dragon, this one pure white and shining like a diamond.

"I've got you, Izumi."

"Shoto…"

"Hey! Hands off! That's my woman!" Kacchan shouted his face going furious.

"Not anymore." Shoto replied and pulled Izumi to share his seat atop the dragon. "Now she's mine."

"Usagi! Tell this frilly shiny pin cushion that you belong to me!"

"She doesn't belong to you," Shoto took out his sword pointing it at Kacchan. "She belongs to me. I've given her everything her heart desires."

"Usagi!"

"Izumi!"

"USAGI!"

"IZUMI!"

"SHUT UP!" Izumi held her ears shaking her head. The bright happy surroundings suddenly warped from the chaos. The sky went dark with night, and a shadow loomed over the kingdom in the shape of a large black bird with razor sharp teeth and lifeless eyes.

Izumi stared up at it with pale fear. The dragons vanished, and she suddenly stood between Shoto and Kacchan on a battlefield, her hands shaking as they clasped a sword staring down an army of dark creatures and the scent of blood in the air.

 _All life will vanish from this world… all that shines bright will become tainted with blood!_

The sound of the bird's cry was like nails on a chalkboard and Izumi dropped her sword to cover her ears again… and screamed.

~End~

Izumi jerked upright, sweat pouring down her face and her heart galloping in her chest as she looked around the room. Her candle had turned to a pool of wax, and the first rays of run trickled through her window.

"A dream?" She sighed with relief and held her pounding head. "Just a dream."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: I may have gotten a little carried away there in the middle, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Anyway Izumi's feeling the stress of having two men vy for her attention… question is which one will she choose… or will she choose neither? Gonna have to keep reading to see.**

 **Next Chapter: The Yueii Games**


	8. The Yueii Games

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 8: The Yueii Games**

Izumi stood next to one of the knights, her hands gingerly stitching the cut on his arm. With one ear she listened to the instructor, Sir Aizawa, go over the procedures for the upcoming events in the Yueii Games.

"As you are all aware this is a very important time for us all. For those not participating in the games, you'll all be under careful watch for any mischief and mayhem that may cause the public harm. This includes any visiting kingdoms and tribes. I can tell you from experience the job sounds and is boring… until one little squabble between rivaling kingdoms causing a full on riot to break out. You have to prevent this at all costs, for the true purpose of the games is showing companionship and good will to outsiders. You will by no means cause any of these conflicts yourself, and you must remain biased. Doesn't matter who's involved. If they're caught fighting outside the arena, or doing any illegal act of any kind no matter where they're from you will detain them and send them to the great hall for their matriarchs to pass proper judgement."

"Yeah, then the matriarchs can start arguing over who started it." The knight, Ojiro, complained and flexed his arm as Izumi finished bandaging it. "I'm okay now, Izumi, thanks."

"You're welcome." She stood up and wiped her hands clean."You're quite skilled at hand to hand, Sir Ojiro, but you're as clumsy as I am with a blade."

"You're not all that clumsy anymore." He smiled at her. "Myself and several of the others have been admiring your progress. You've come a long way in only a few short weeks."

"Thank You," she touched her heart smiling brilliantly. "It means a lot that you would say such kind words."

"Hey!" Aizawa called out to the two of them grunting. "Just because you're participating and not guarding doesn't mean this lecture does not apply to you. Listen in!"

"Yes, sir," Izumi turned and bowed apologetically. "I am listening."

"Good, since the King has invited you to participate, the rules have been changed to accomodate. Any able bodied person can participate in the games providing they know the risks and are willing to face them. If by chance someone of lesser birth wins they'll be given title and rank as a reward for their outstanding performance." he looked to the lot now. "You all have superior training, experience, and knowledge. No simple common folk should be able to best you…" he eyed Midoriya again. "Am I clear?"

Izumi smiled mischievously. Since she'd come here Aizawa had done nothing but call her incapable, and a burden. This was the first time he'd spoken to her as one of his own knights and trainees.

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, now then it's nearly sunrise which means our visitors will be arriving soon. Captain Iida will take those that are participating through the arena and go over protocol. The rest of you get to your stations."

"You're participating too aren't you Ojiro-kun?" Izumi beamed at him as they walked together to the arena. "Is this your first time participating in the games?"

"Yes on both accounts. I'm quite excited to show off my skill set, though with the prince participating I doubt I'll win." Ojiro said humbly smiling back at her.

"I wouldn't worry about that, every fighter has their vulnerabilities." Izumi waved that off, mainly because she didn't want to talk or even think about the prince. The image of him kissing and touching her was still too fresh in her mind. She touched her lips and closed her eyes. If Kacchan ever found out what they'd done… he'd kill him, and then get executed. She couldn't let that happen. She would take this secret with her to the grave or at least pretend it never happened.

The arena in which the games were taking place was huge. Whenever the king held tournaments or special events they were always held here where thousands of people could fill the stands and cheer around them. Izumi's heart started to pound as she stood in the dead center of it. There were lines drawn across the field, a huge rectangle which will serve as the ring for the final one on one portion of the Games.

The first two events, preliminary rounds really, were always different. They were meant to narrow down the player selections to 16 contestants who would then battle one on one in some kind of melee tournament. Killing an opponent to win wasn't allowed, but sometimes there were tragic accidents, a stray arrow, a jousting flaw, an accidental stabbing… Izumi went blue at the thought of it.

"I've gotta be careful, and stay on my guard." She touched her chest and looked up at the sky as the sun rose. It was time… time to prove herself capable.

An hour later, the sun fully risen in the sky, people began filling the stands. The contestants were gathered in the training field and were separated by kingdoms. Tatooin had the most participants since it was the home field, but there were many people from other kingdoms as well. She spotted Kacchan and a few of his tribesman in a circle stretching and laughing with each other, the Dagohbans always ended up in the final tournament because of their incredible fighting skills and natural had no doubt that with the new open contestant rule the clutter of Dagohbans were gonna be some of her most stiff competition.

The Nabus, Musutafus, and Courscants, were smaller groups who never really got past the first couple rounds… The Nabus were people who valued money over everything else and rarely showed any interest in fighting or competition unless they gained profit from it. The Musutafus were mostly alchemists, smiths, and scientists who engineered new age technology and worked to mix the worlds of magic and science together. The Courscants were… what was the best way to describe them? They were all jerks.

"What was this foolish King thinking, welcoming a bunch of misfits to participate?" A stiff and bullying voice called out amongst the crowd. Izumi eyed the man in question and frowned at him. Neito Monoma, a young lord who was to inherit one of the largest spread of land in the Courscant kingdom. His father was one of the most respected men in the country… but his son on the other hand was one of the most annoying men in the country. Full of himself, he liked no better than to flaunt his power… and unfortunately had the skills to prove it.

"I would watch your tongue, Lord Monoma," Sir Tetsutetsu a knight in shining steel armor stood beside him. "I promised Lady Kendo I'd watch your manners for you. It'd be best if you don't antagonize them… even if they are peasants."

"Who said anything about peasants? I was referring to the tribe of barbarians over there." Monoma eyed the Dagohbans and Izumi grimaced as she saw Bakugo's temper flare.

"Hah?! Wanna say that again?" Bakugo broke from his pack to stalk to Monoma, but stopped when Izumi stepped between them.

"Kacchan!" She held up her hands trying to calm his temper. "There's no need to get angry. Just ignore him. You'll only be giving him exactly what he wants if you lash out at him."

"What's this?" Monoma walked up tugging on Izumi's braid. "Aren't you in the wrong place, little one? The games are no place for a lady."

"Don't touch her!" Bakugo yanked Izumi away hiding her behind him. "She can be here if she wants, so shut your pretty boy mouth!"

Monoma's brow rose and he eyed Izumi curiously now. He stood face to face with Bakugo smiling sadistically.

"Women never do well in these kinds of events. I recall last year a noble lady thought she could stand side by side with the men… got as far as the tournament… but then lost the melee round in under ten seconds. She was so humiliated she never picked up a sword again."

"You're referring to Lady Yaoyorozu," Izumi stepped to the side of Bakugo. "You can't really say humiliated as she was up against Lord Tokoyami. The way his magical abilities work she was essentially fighting two people at once."

"Doesn't matter anymore I suppose…" Monoma crossed his arms, Bakugo getting irritated with every word coming out of this man's mouth. "She still gave up her sword, resigned herself to the life of a true lady, as all women should."

"Shut your damn mouth…" Bakugo snarled at him. "Usagi's not like the rest of those prissy females."

"Eh?" Izumi looked up at Bakugo, her heart swelling with affection as he stood up for her.

"Oh? You're saying she'll do better?"

"I'm saying that the only person Izumi will lose to is me." He pointed a finger at Monoma. "So you better hope you won't have to face her, cuz then you'll be the one who's humiliated."

"Oh?" Monoma slowly turned his back to Bakugo. "If that's the case, I look forward to seeing her performance."

"Tch… stupid prick." Bakugo muttered and turned to see Izumi looking at him with sparkling eyes and wide grin. "The hell you smiling about?"

"You stood up for me! You really do believe in my abilities Kacchan! I'm so happy!" She jumped in his arms hugging him and had him going wide eyed and flushing. "Thank you!"

"Wha- no.. I… Damn it get off me." He pulled her off going bright red. "That's not what I meant."

"Hmmm?" She was still smiling, and looking adorable with her sweet, excited expression. "What did you mean?"

"It's...grrr…" Damn what could he say now with her looking so happy? It's not like he could take back his own words. He snagged her by the shoulders pulling her to him and narrowing his eyes. "It's a warning. You'd better not allowed to lose to anyone but me. You got that?"

"Yes!" She hugged him again, surprising him by kissing his cheek. "I'll do my best, Kacchan! I promise!" She ran back to her group giggling happily and left Bakugo stuttered and flushed. Kirishima strolled up to him laughing and pat his shoulder.

"Just when I think Midoriya couldn't get any more interesting. You've picked yourself a good one there, My Prince."

"Tch," Bakugo held his mouth and cursed when he felt how hot his own cheeks were. "Shut the hell up and get in line."

 **~The Arena~**

Magic was a wonderous thing. Wizards, Alchemists, and other magic users over the years had managed to extend its uses and harness the core. Some magic power was passed heretically such as Bakugo's and Todoroki's power… but through the study of it, commoners were able to create wondrous objects with magical properties. Many of these objects were used to help expand the games and make it the most entertaining event of the year.

Fireworks shot up around the arena, delighting fans and creating massive amounts of cheers and noise. A large wide sphere rose above the arena, and in its center a crystal glowed and projected images. Smaller crystal spheres floated around capturing the images of the areas that would be used for the games.

"Welcome Lords, Ladies, and Common folk alike!" Yamada Hizashi, also known as The Mic, shouted out to the crowd. The crystal around his neck amplified the sound of his voice, allowing him to address the loud and riveted crowd. "It's my pleasure to announce His Royal Highness, the Endeavorous King Enji Todoroki."

Cheers rang out as The King stepped into view in his viewers box to address the people. His own crystal, a red stone, glowed as his voice carried through.

"I Welcome you all to my kingdom, and hope that our competitors today will show us a worthy and admirable performance. Let the Games BEGIN!"

"You heard him folks! Let us bring out the brave young souls who come to challenge. First from our own backyard, Led by none other than Prince Shoto Todoroki, it's the brave Tattooins!"

Izumi walked out her eyes looking wide eyed at the crowd and she nervously held her chest. There were so many people packed into the stands. They would all be watching her. She found Sir Might's form amongst the other quires who were lining up weapons on the far arena wall and she took a deep breath. Don't panic… Sir Might is with you… you can do this, Izumi!

"Next the warriors of the grassfields, led by Prince Katsuki Bakugo, the Dagohbans!"

Izumi glanced back to watch Bakugo enter the arena with his pack of warriors. His eyes stared steely ahead of him, his teeth grit and hands clenched at his side. She felt something other than nerves flutter inside her and she quickly turned her head away. She looked up and ahead, only to find Shoto's eyes. He'd looked back to watch her and those flutters in her belly increased. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that.

The other participants were announced and they all lined up in accordance with their kingdoms. The Mic and a beautiful woman cloaked in black with red gems stepped out onto the field to greet them. The woman stepped forward, her mane of black hair cascading down her back and she flipped it and smiled saucily. Her gems glowed as she spoke.

"Welcome, brave souls. I am Kayama Nemuri, Queen of the Night, Ruler of the Shadowlands, and your judge for this year's Yueii Games." She blew a kiss to them and Izumi could feel the air of pheromones ooze from her. Queen Kayama wasn't called the queen of the night for nothing. "We will start as always with a word from the home field representative. Prince Shoto if you would." She motioned him forward.

Shoto stepped forward and a crystal sphere swooped down and floated in front of him. His face appeared on the overhead orb so all who watched could see his face.

"I've participated in the event once before and won, but it was an empty victory as I had no real goal or wish that could be granted that I didn't already possess." Shoto stated almost impassively. "This year, however, is different." He glanced behind him, and he lifted a hand to feel the erratic beating in his chest. In his mind he recalled the deal he had struck with his father.

 **~Flashback~**

" _You can't be serious!" Endeavor scoffed at his son. He glowered down at him, arms crossed and his body flaming with temper. "This is a sick joke!"_

" _It's not a joke, father. If I win… I ask that Izumi Midoriya be given title, and land so that I may court her properly." Shoto stood tall in front of his father, his eyes narrowing sharp._

" _Just because you give someone land and title doesn't mean they'll amount to anything." Endeavor sneered in disgust. "She comes from nothing, she IS nothing."_

 _._

" _She's not nothing to me!" Shoto shouted in defense holding his chest and remembering how hard it had beat when he touched her… how it ached when she left him alone. "You may not see it… but I've spent time with her, I know this woman well. She's got so much more in her than any of the other ladies you've tossed my way. She's special."_

" _Why? What the hell is so special about this foolish pauper? She's average looking, has no wealth, no breeding…"_

" _You told me to choose a bride that would better the kingdom. To choose a queen who has fierce loyalty, someone I could trust and who could give me strong children. There is only one woman I want as my queen… only one who has made me want to become a better man… a better king. That's her."_

" _Hmph…" Endeavor scowled. He had never seen his son so passionate about anything. Perhaps this Izumi Midoriya did have a good influence on him. He'd have to wait and see. "Very well. I accept your terms, son. However, I have conditions."_

" _What are they?"_

" _If you win, or by some miracle she wins, Izumi Midoriya will get land and title and you will be free to court her. However… should you both lose, you will abandon any further thoughts of her, and marry a proper lady of my choosing."_

 _It was a trap, Shoto thought scowling at his old man… but what other choice did he have? He needed to prove himself to get what he wants… and that was fine with him._

" _Done!"_

 **~end of Flashback~**

"For the first time… I have something worth fighting for." Shoto continued his eyes staring fiercely into the glass orb. "I'll be giving it my all… so may the best fighter win!"

Cheers erupted around the stadium and Izumi in turn applauded and smiled at Shoto. She'd never seen him look so proud and brilliant before. Whatever had lit his fire, she hoped it would stay burning.

Midnight stepped forward as Shoto rejoined his group. She held out her arms to the crowd.

"Let's get the games started. We all know how this works. There will be three events in total… the first two rounds serving as preliminaries in order to select the final sixteen that will advance to the melee tournament. This year's first round has been decided… the event will be." She threw her hands towards the large crystal orb and all eyes fell upon it as colors danced across its surface and then fire burst out in brilliant colors and words etched across it.

"A Triad Race!"

"A triad race?" Izumi narrowed her eyes and tapped a finger on her lips. "What could that be?"

"The rules of the race are simple. All contestants will run through a course that leads out from the colosseum into the neighboring woods. Your path is marked by red flags attached to the trees. During the race you will all stop at three checkpoints to complete a task, you cannot move forward until you have completed this task. Once you've completed all three tasks race back to the colosseum and await your standings." She smiled. "Oh, and one more thing. So long as you stay within the marked path we allow any techniques… but to make sure things stay fair any use of magical abilities will be disqualified."

Izumi's head snapped upright at that rule. No magic? At all? She looked down at her hands, nerves fluttering. She couldn't use All Might's power… how was she going to be able to compete against all these naturally talented men without it?

As the groups dispersed to stretch and get ready for the race Izumi rushed over to Sir Might.. Or Toshinori as she now called him. "What am I gonna do? I can't-"

"You can!" Toshinori took her shoulders. "It's not just the magic that's been allowing you to move ahead. You've grown stronger, faster, and you're a lot smarter than a bunch of these muscle heads. Use that to your advantage."

"How do I use my head in a race?" She fidgeted nervously her face pale and sweaty.

"Even those that arrive at the tasks ahead of you won't be able to perform them well. Run hard, stay calm, and keep focused on your goal. Don't worry about who's ahead, or behind, worry about finishing." He pat her shoulders. "Believe in yourself, Young Midoriya. That's the best advice I can give to you."

"Mmm alright… it's just hard to believe in myself, when you're discouraged by so many others."

"Ah… but you have the strength to overcome that. Besides, there are plenty of others encouraging you. Look…" He turned her head so that she gazed up at the stands. Izumi's eyes went wide and wet as she saw the cluster of people holding up a banner with her name painted on it. A closer look had tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

"Mom… Shinso… everyone from the farmlands are here! They never skip out on work."

"They came to cheer you on. They believe in you, Izumi… as do I." He pat her back companionably.

Izumi nodded and she held her chest smiling. It wasn't just them either, she realized. Kacchan just a short time ago had shown faith in her abilities, Shoto had always encouraged her even though they barely knew each other. Iida, Uraraka… the friends she'd made in the knight's guard.

"Thank you! I won't let you guys down!"

"That's the spirit! Now go make us proud!"

Izumi nodded and rushed off to join the group. She found a spot in a cluster of men, heard the snickers and whispers, but ignored them. She wouldn't be bothered by them anymore. She had trained for this day… the day where she would prove herself capable of being a knight.

"On your marks…" Midnight's voice carried, and the voices of the crowds became anxious and cheered for their favorites. "Get Set…"

Izumi narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and bent her legs ready to sprint forward.

"GO!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I may have rushed this chapter a bit, but I'm hoping you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Oh if any of you are confused on who Kayama is, I'm referring to Midnight. Kayama is her real name and I thought it suited her better for this particular fic. I'm still taking requests for match ups in the tournament, and I've got a general idea on the finale of it, but I'm always flexible!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Mind, Body, and Soul.**_


	9. Mind Body and Soul

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 9: Mind Body and Soul**

The crowd's cheers became less predominate the further Izumi ran down the path. She surprised herself that she was keeping up with the pack rather easily. When she'd first started her training the men had left her in their dust but now she ran side by side lengthening her stride to practically leap down the path.

The Dagohbans were ahead of them, they were natural born sprinters and their animalistic instincts gave them a clear advantage. Shoto was also a far ahead, his years of training and natural athleticism giving him the same clear advantage as Bakugo. It was something Izumi had anticipated and she didn't want to let it bother her. She wanted to win, but couldn't let herself panic or rush. Once they hit the checkpoints to complete each task they'll be slowed down… hopefully.

Izumi's head jerked up when she heard a guy let out a grunt his face smacking into an invisible wall. Izumi raised a brow jogging over and she ran into that same invisible shield.

"OW!" She rubbed her nose and pressed her hands on the invisible wall. "What's going on?"

"This must be the first checkpoint… since I don't see the Prince or the Dagohbans around I assume they've already moved ahead." Iida rubbed his chin. "How do we get past this?"

"Hey look!" Ojiro walked up to a tree where a red flag and sign was posted. "There's some writing here… but what kind of language is that?"

Kanji… Izumi thought with wide eyes. There was a clue here written in Kanji.

"I get the feeling they're trying to give the advantage to the high borns…" Izumi narrowed her eyes trying to make it out. "Hmmm three tasks assigned, three tests to complete. True warriors pass, and the fakes defeat. Step forward, let your minds awaken. To pass through the veil the low road is taken."

"A riddle written in a dead language… geez they're really- ah Midoriya?!" Ojiro jumped as Izumi went back to the wall feeling along it with the other knights… but instead of trying to ram herself in or jump over it… Izumi got on her belly and proceeded to crawl.

"Miss Midoriya what are you… WHA!?" Iida watched in awe as she bypassed the blockade crawling low several feet and then finally standing up and turning.

"Take the low road! Down on the ground… hurry!" She shouted over her shoulder and ran ahead of the pack. Several others were already following her example and Iida quickly followed her instructions.

"The low road is taken… Miss Midoriya you astound me!"

Izumi astounded herself. She hadn't expected to recognize the Kanji so easily after only a few days studying the language. It was almost as if Sir might was sharing his knowledge with her, as well as his power… but then again knowledge was another form of power wasn't it?

Whatever the case, it was clear to her that it wasn't going to be easy getting to the next round. Even though the king had opened the gates for her and other low class warriors to participate, the knowledge of Kanji was limited to those of noble breeding, which meant he was favoring the high class.

"Don't like to play fair do you, My King?" She said with an obvious frown. "That's alright… because cheaters never prosper. Throw whatever you've got at me!"

"Miss Midoriya!" Iida ran up to jog beside her. "That was insanely clever. You're proving yourself time and time again. I'm very impressed."

"The one who's impressed is me." Izumi panted as she ran beside him. "You caught up to me really quickly, just how fast can you run?"

"I haven't tested my full capabilities yet, but I can run faster than my horse if I want to."

"Seriously? Then why haven't you used that speed?" She panted and turned down the path as it veered.

"I may be able to run quickly, but my reflexes aren't as fast. There's no real point in using that speed if you can't-SHOOT!" He skidded to a stop and Izumi did the same, the two nearly tipping over the edge of a chasm. The bridge that was once there was broken and Izumi peered over the edge gritting her teeth. She saw the massive pool of water below and sighed heavily.

"If you were to fall the drop wouldn't kill you, but you'd be out of the race. Those walls are too steep to climb." Izumi looked at the sign hanging on a nearby tree. More Kanji…"It''s not a riddle this time."

"What does it say?"

"Take a leap of faith… basically they're telling us to jump across. If you make it, you go on, if you don't, you'll fall and be out." She sighed deeply and looked around as Iida tried to judge the distance and just how much leg power he'd need to muster. She walked to a nearby tree and started climbing. Her eyes looked around until she spotted what she was looking for. She pulled the vine towards her and gave it a firm tug. "Perfect… pardon me." She pulled the dagger out of her boot and cut several of the vines down and brought them with her to the ground.

As she proceeded to knot the vines together Iida took notice of what she was doing. Several other competitors had joined and were already trying their hand at jumping across. Two made it, one didn't and was now at the bottom of the pool swimming towards the river.

"What have you got there Midoriya?"

"Clematis Vitis… one of the strongest breeds of vine known to man. It was often used as rope in primitive times to create nets for fishing, and rope bridges for climbing." She tied one end to the tree and the other to herself.

"Ingenious… so this way even if you fall you'll be able to pull yourself up, am I right?"

"Yep," Izumi finished the knot. "That's the plan… providing I don't hurt myself in the process." She crouched into a sprinter's position on all fours and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

As Izumi ran forward, her heart pounded hard in her chest. She could feel the natural fear and adrenaline rushing through but ignored it. She leapt across the wide chasm and flailed. Her legs were running through the air, arms swinging out trying to reach for the otherside. She gasped when she saw herself falling short and she stretched her arms as far out as she could catching the edge of the rock wall. She winced, her palms scraping but she managed to hang on.

"Midoriya! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine… I've almost… mnnng" She slowly pulled herself up panting and rolling to safety on the other side. "Whew… oh dear lord that was scary." She peered over the edge her face blue. Even with the secure rope she would not have liked taking that fall. She untied herself and struck by an idea she tied the vines tight to a tree.

"Here! Instead of leaping you guys can use this to get across! I'm going ahead! Good Luck!" She continued to run down the path. She knew Iida would take no time at all to catch up to her. Several others had already passed her and were probably at the third and final trial.

 **~Back at the stadium~**

"That a girl." Toshinori whispered as he secretly cheered for her. The globes all had various images of the contestants and many had seen Izumi's intellect at work and were commenting on it.

"She's the only woman in contention this year, and yet she's holding her own. She's very reminiscent of Lady Yaoyorozu from last year." he heard someone say.

"Indeed, but even if the true test will come in the next rounds. Women never perform well in the melee portion."

Toshinori clenched his hands at his sides. He had faith that Izumi would do more than well in the melee round. Between himself, Aizawa and the prince, she'd had the best teachers helping her to improve.. .and with that clever mind of hers he was more than certain she'd be a contender.

"Keep going, Young Midoriya, you don't have to finish first… just get to the next round. I have confidence in you!"

 **~Back in the race, lead group~**

Todoroki glanced behind him and he saw Bakugo and his small troupe of followers gaining on him. The guy was fast, but the first obstacle had left him puzzled long enough for him to gain a sturdy lead. The guy was finally catching up, and things were about to get interesting in the final leg. The forest ended and they were now on the other side of the castle in the gardens. The path leading straight into the wide hedge maze… but Todoroki noticed it had changed.

"It's a maze… I see, the leaders are at a disadvantage not knowing what paths to take." Shoto ducked into the hedge, ran down the path and halted as three more appeared before him. He hesitated only a moment before going right and running down the path. Bakugo was right behind him looking around, and took the left.

The paths twisted and veered, and soon Bakugo and Shoto bumped straight into each other from opposites.

"Ow! What the hell!" Bakugo sneered. "Get the hell out of my way, damn it" He shoved Shoto aside looking around and going back in the direction he came… but the paths had changed and he found himself back where he started. "What kind of fucked up magic is this?"

More bodies stepped into the maze, and more got twisted and confused as they tried to make heads or tails of the paths that continued to change. Izumi came up to the final obstacle and read the sign… "The Final Obstacle… things aren't always as they seem."

"Things aren't always as they seem…" she spoke aloud running into the maze. She got to the first fork and looked around. She narrowed her eyes, looked down at the soil at her feet and saw the many footprints of people running back and forth in confusion. "I see… it's a maze, but not an ordinary one. Things aren't always as they seem." She repeated the clue to herself again and knelt to the ground touching the soil and sniffing it. "Fresh… like it's just been dug up. These two options…" she muttered to herself pointing to the right and left. "Weren't here before… which means." She ran straight ahead continuing down the path until she was given another choice in directions to take. She kept her eyes on the ground touching it, smelling it, and avoiding the areas that had fresh soil. "They used magic and planted new hedges to add to the maze. They shift and change with each path you take… but if you avoid those paths, and stay on the original formation of the maze…" She saw the exit, smiled big, and jogged out. "I'm out!"

That hadn't taken long at all… maybe she had a chance to catch up after all. She looked ahead, saw no one within direct sight and sighed.

"Kacchan and Shoto were so far ahead of me… and I lost time at all the obstacles. I wonder just how many are going to the next round? Do I still have a chance?"

"Izumi!?"

Izumi gasped and glanced over her shoulder seeing Shoto just coming out of the maze behind her.

"What… " She then saw Bakugo break through behind him cursing.

"I knew that was Usagi's scent! Just what do you think you're doing!?" He shouted ahead, tired and frustrated from running all over the maze.

"Kacchan… but those two were in the lead… which means I'm-" she looked ahead, and when she continued to see no one her eyes hardened and she suddenly sprinted ahead at full speed, her legs aching.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakugo sneered and increased his own speed. "I won't let you beat me Usagi!"

"Damn it! No time to play it safe now!" Shoto grit his teeth digging deep and going full speed as well.

Izumi's breath heaved as she ran as fast as she could down the path leading back into the colosseum. She could hear the roars of the crowd again, hear the muffled echo of Queen Kayama's and The Mic's voices as they commented the status of the race.

Behind her she could hear Bakugo's frustrated grunting, and Shoto's heavy panting. Her eyes went wide and desperate as she breached the last leg… saw the finish line and finished just ahead of Shoto and Bakugo.

"In an outstanding come from behind display the winner is Izumi Midoriya!" The Mic shouted out and the crowd went nuts. Inko Midoriya burst out into tears of joy and melted in her seat, Shinso beside her smiling and clapping.

Izumi stumbled as she stopped her run and fell to her hands and knees panting for air and looking up in astonishment at the crowd.

"I… I won?"

"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori ran over and engulfed her in a hug. "You little go getter you! I was getting worried when you kept helping the other contestants, but you pulled ahead in the end! You sure know how to get this old man's heart going! I nearly died!"

"MMMNG!" Izumi's face went blue as he crushed her neck in his hug. "You're… already dead… remember?" She gasped for air when he released her... only to be tackled from behind by Uraraka who had leapt from the stands in excitement.

"Midori-chan that was amazing! I can't believe you got first! You're just incredible!"

"Lady Ochaco?" She wriggled free from her blushing at the praises. "Um… I'm… I didn't really." She looked around her at Bakugo who was cursing and clenching his fists. His eyes met hers and he grit his teeth. "Oh boy… Kacchan doesn't look happy."

Neither did Shoto, she added silently seeing him tug at the buttons on his tunic to relieve some of the heat and sweat.

"Forget him." Toshinori patted her shoulder. "You didn't excellent. You'll have the pick of the litter in the next round."

"Pick of the litter?" Izumi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The second round changes in events, but it's always a team event." Ochaco explained. "You'll be able to choose from the remaining contestants to form a team that you think would most benefit you in the upcoming event."

"I see… that is good I suppose, but would the others really want to pair with me when they've got Kacchan and Prince Shoto to choose from?"

"Those two are good too, but you beat them, fair and square. I'm sure others will see you impressive talents and come rushing to your team." Ochaco insisted. "Well I better get back to my seat. Good luck, Midori-chan! I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks…" Izumi smiled and watched her leave and slumped to her knees again. "Oh man… that was intense. I can't believe I won, when i saw Shoto and Kacchan behind me I couldn't believe it."

"Your intellect and knowledge of plant life gave you the advantage. You noticed the pattern in the changing paths and were able to bypass the confusion the others were experiencing. Young Bakugo only made it out because he followed your scent… and Prince Shoto was finally able to recognize his surroundings since he's lived at the palace all his life and has walked the maze before."

"In other words, I got lucky." She explained and had Toshinori tensing up. "Oh well… I made it to the next round that's what matters. My real abilities will be tested here in the team round."

"Agreed. Now I better get back to my posts. Good luck." He pat her shoulder and headed back to the group of squires prepping the arena for the next round.

"Since when do you know Toshinori?" Shoto asked casually strolling up to her.

"HUH!? EH?!" Izumi's head jerked up, still sitting on the ground she looked up and sweat nervously and noticeably. "Oh, he's just a friend. I uh, helped him in the infirmary and he's been giving me some advice. Eh heh…" She rubbed the back of her head.

"I see… he used to be a very quiet man… kept to himself, avoided any real attachments, but I see he's taken a liking to you." He scowled.

"Yes, you could say that. Uh listen, Your highness…"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Izumi cut her comment short at the sudden apology. "What for?"

"For the incident in the library. I let my emotions take over, and I nearly shamed you as well as myself. I deeply apologize for it." He bowed a little to her and had her standing up straight as a rod.

"No, no, no I'm the one who should apologize! I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings." She held her hands out, fidgeting nervously and blushing bright red as the sensations came back, fresh in her mind. "...but it's just you're a-"

"Prince… I'm royalty I know. It's not proper for us to be intimate in our current standings." He clenched and flexed his hands showing his own unease. "However...if you were to win you'd receive title and land. Which would mean we'd be able to have a more intimate relationship-"

"Wait...wait..." She held her hands up to cut him off. "I don't think I like where this is going. As much as I want to win I don't see how…" she stopped and her eyes narrowed. "Hold on. During the race… did you...let me win?"

Shoto cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his back standing tall and proud.

"I wouldn't say I LET you win. During the race I was concentrating on delaying Bakugo… I didn't expect to see you when I came out of the maze. I was impressed you got through it so quickly."

"You could have caught up to me, you have the endurance and the speed for it but you didn't, why?"

"I didn't want Bakugo to beat you...so I did what I could to slow him down. I helped you but I didn't let you win. There's a difference."

"I don't care what the difference is you shouldn't have done it!" She shouted at him, her face flush with anger.

"You're the one who asked me to help him see-" Shoto started to argue back but she flung her hands up.

"That's not what I meant by helping. At any rate it was wrong to ask for your help in that regard. I can't keep relying on you! I need to do this myself! I need to win with my own strength and abilities. I won't have you or the other fighters give me a handicap!"

"My god you are a frustrating woman…" Shoto turned his head away taking a moment to calm his temper… but failed. "Do you want Bakugo to win? Do you want to be forced into marriage?"

"No, of course not, but I won't rely on others to help me." She stepped forward so they were toe to toe. "No more interfering. I got myself into this. I made the deal and whether I win or lose I will honor that deal by taking Kacchan on myself." She pressed a hand to his heart, her eyes sharp and bravely boring into his. Shoto was taken a little aback by the forwardness and he found himself being lost in those eyes.

"Izumi…"

"I can do this on my own. If you really want to help me show him that I'm a capable fighter, then come at me with everything you got! Prince or no prince, if you hold back, I won't ever forgive you!"

She turned on her heel and walked away. After a moment she pressed a hand to her stomach feeding the butterflies flutter around.

"Hoo boy… me and my big mouth."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Oooh oooh oooh what does this button do… apparently sends Izumi into fierce mode. Careful what buttons you push there Prince Shoto!**_

 _ **ATTENTION READERS!**_

 _ **I'm debating on whether or not to make a sequel to this fic. The overall story is a bit long and there will be a stretch over a couple years for plot purposes. I'm thinking of turning it into a two parter and having the sequel take place a couple years later. Thoughts?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tag Team**_


	10. Tag Team

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 10: Tag Team**

Izumi stood in place as the qualifiers from the race lined up. There were a total of 48 competitors left of the two hundred that had originally signed up. The second round would cut that fourty down to 16 with the team round.

"We've the results from the race. The first forty you see displayed on the monitors are the contestants who will move onto the next qualifying round." Kayama licked her lips in a sadistic fashion. "Note the real fun begins. Magical abilities are encouraged as they will help you determine your team's fate in…"

The screen went wild with colors and then flared out the font of the next competition. "Joust!"

"Joust?" Izumi raised a brow. "...but isn't jousting a single rider event?"

"You've never seen a jousting competition before have you Midoriya?" Iida pat her shoulder companionably.

"No, but I've read that-" she started but Iida shook his head.

"That's the olden days. Recent jousting events have become team battles. There are multiple teams on the field. Each team consists of one rider, a front horse, and two supporters. The rider can use weapons or magical abilities to knock down other riders from their seats.

"HEY!" Kayama snapped a whip making the two jump and tense up. "Why don't you two shut up and let me explain it!"

"Yes ma'am!" they lowered their heads in shame.

"Good… now then, the qualifying contestants will pair up into groups of four. Make your decisions wisely as the abilities of your teammates could mean the difference between victory and defeat." Kayama continued and the display board changed to show examples of the game from previous tournaments. "The teams will then combat each other using weapons and magic to throw their competition off. A team is disqualified if their rider hits the ground, is knocked unconscious, or if one or more teammate is separated from the group. When only four teams remain the game is over and those teams will then move onto the Melee tournament as individuals."

"Now I see...I'm at a serious disadvantage." Izumi murmured and tapped her lips. "With my size I can only be a rider but I've never seen nor participated in such an event. Hand to hand combat is my specialty but this requires a great deal of balance and-"

"Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself?" A voice from behind her made Izumi jump and she whirled around at the stranger, his face cloaked by a cape.

"Oh, forgive me, I sometimes don't realize I'm even doing it. I just get lost in my own thoughts." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Don't apologize… if your mind is that busy it means you're already working out a strategy, which I admire." The man removed his hood and Izumi immediately recognized him.

"Lord Tokoyami!" She bowed respectfully. "I had no idea you were participating in the tournament this year. I didn't see you amongst the other combatants."

"I'm afraid without the use of my magic my participation in the first event was shrouded… but thankfully I prefer to hide in the shadow… so to speak. As I am one of the qualifying finalists..." He lifted a hand from out of his cape offering it to her. "I would like the honor of joining your team."

Izumi's eyes glittered with admiration and she held her heart. She'd admired Lord Tokoyami for some time, knowing he was a strong and wise wizard from the Shadowlands, and first knight to Queen Kayama.

"I'm the one that is honored, my lord." She bowed respectfully still a bit stunned with disbelief.

"Your humbleness is refreshing. Do you know any others who would join us? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the majority of the fighters here." Tokoyami nodded to the posting again and Izumi read and shook her head.

"Ah well, I know a few people. Kacchan won't join me since he plans to lead his own team. There is Iida and a few other knights I train with but-" She glanced back and saw Iida walking straight to Todoroki. Her eyes looked around for other familiar faces, but they all cluttered together with other groups."It would seem those I'm friendly with already have teams of their own."

"I see that is unfortunate but we'll make do. I'm surprised at the lack of interest. You won the first round against great odds. I thought more would flock to your team. It's disheartening."

"Well those that know me know of my weaknesses as well. I'm only an average fighter, I'm small and I don't really like to show off any of my magical abilities during training. No one has any real confidence in me. I'm sorry," her eyes saddened. "I can understand if you wish to go to a more reliable team."

"I've already decided on you." Tokoyami set a hand over his heart. "I am, if anything, true to my word. I watched you during the first round and was impressed by your quick thinking and vast knowledge. If you put your ingenuity into your athleticism you'll do well in the tournament."

"You flatter me a great deal, my lord." She smiled sweetly. "It's very encouraging that a strong fighter such as yourself has confidence in me. I only wish-"

"There you are!" A pair of hands come onto her shoulders and Izumi squeaked in surprise. The hands turned her around and Izumi felt her face going bright red as the man leaned in close. "First place girl, please allow me to join with you."

"Too close!" Izumi thrust her hands up smacking the guy hard across the cheek. He stepped back rubbing the sore cheek but smiled wide.

"Oof, strong too. As I thought you're perfect! I need you?! You must bear my children!"

"Eh?! Excuse me?!" Izumi stammered and pointed a finger at the strange man. She'd never seen anyone so oddly dressed for battle. The uniform he wore was a crisp white shirt, and a vest made of leather. The pockets held tools and and appeared to be decorated with gears and chains. His pants were tight and the shoes sturdy with odd wheels and mechanisms built into the soles. His face was hidden by a pair of brass goggles that made his eyes look twice their normal size. "Who are you? I don't even know you!"

"Oh yes of course where are my manners." He lifted the goggles atop his head, his pink hair spiky and mussed around his handsome yet interesting face. "My name is Mavis Hatsume. I am a blacksmith and inventor from Musutafu. I'd like to join your team."

"Oh!" Izumi took a relaxed breath and held her chest. "I see… you're an inventor? Why are you participating in the Games then?"

"It's quite simple really, we inventors are always looking to find ways to show off our work to get discovered. I specialize in fortification and weaponry and these games is where my babies will shine!"

"Babies… ooh wait so when you asked me to bear your children you mean you want me to use your inventions?" It finally clicked and Izumi smiled brightly when Hatsume nodded and set his pack down digging through it.

" I'm not a trained knight or warrior but my inventions help me measure up to the rest of you. If it can do that wonderous thing for a non fighter like myself, just imagine the kind of wonders they could do for you, my dear." He brought up a pair of gauntlets and slid them over her hands, the silvery shine to them making Izumi stare in aw. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, and they're so light… what kind of metal is this?" She flexed her hands and started punching and invisible foe. Tokoyami also took notice of them and rubbed his beak in thought, wondering what other gadgets the inventor had in his pack.

"It's special alloy known as mythril, light as a cloud, but tough as a dragon's hide." He tapped the knuckle "Very handy with hand to hand combat."

"Is it really okay that I use them? They're your weapons." She looked a bit reluctant.

"The rules of the tournament say that all fighters may use whatever weapons, and tools they feel will assist them in the tournament. The only limitations is your own capabilities. Since my own capabilities are slim at best, I would much rather my babies shine in the hands of someone truly capable such as yourself."

"Capable…" Izumi's head lowered as her own self confidence began to waver. The two man standing beside her had such faith in her abilities. "You both humble and honor me. I don't even know if I'll be able to use these in this round." She started to remove them but Hatsume held up a hand.

"Nonsense! There's all kinds of magic and physical force the other teams will throw at you. It's better your hands, which I understand are your primary weapon, are protected… and besides they look so beautiful on you!" He held her face squishing her cheeks together. "Beauty is divine, and beauty can be made. Can you not see it, Izumi Midoriya?"

"Uhmm herr yesss…" Izumi muffled through squished cheeks. "I think I can."

"I haven't even shown you the best part." He pressed a button on the wrist and the gauntlets deform and clasp around her wrists as two silver bracelets. "A lovely accessory as well, good with any outfit whether it be frock or leggings. You can take them with you everywhere, the travel capabilities are endless!"

"Wow that is cool…" Izumi smiled liking the duality of the weapon. Okay, toughen up Izumi. This man was offering her something incredible and genuinely wanted to be on her team. She had to do right by him. Her head lifted and she nodded her head having made her decision. "Alright Mr. Hatsume, you've officially sold me. Welcome to the team."

"Marvelous! Now then, Lord Tokoyami I noticed you taking an interest as well might I offer-" Hatsume approached his teammate beginning his second sell. Izumi in the meantime got her head back in the game. She had Lord Tokoyami, and the inventor Hatsume on her team. She needed just one more fighter… and her eyes browsed the individuals still left standing alone.

She stepped towards them her hands at her sides and she stood in front of them all trying to figure out who she should ask. Her eyes met with one warrior in particular, and after a moment she stepped to him feeling the connection.

"You good sir… would you please be the fourth member of my team?"

Neito Monoma stared down at the girl in question his eyes showing humor and curiosity.

"Oh? The great first place female wants help from the likes of me?" Monoma snickered. "Why should I?"

Truth be told he was the only one whom she had any connection with at all. She felt the strain between them, but his reputation spoke for itself.

"I know you do not think I am capable of doing well in this tournament. I placed first in the race, but that was more luck than skill. I want to prove to you and the other naysayers that I can match wits and grit with the men."

"That still fails to answer my question." He grabs her chin making her stare him down. "Why should I help you?"

Izumi looked him in the eye and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Because you're curious… and though I may be on friendly terms with him I want to beat Kacchan… Prince Bakugo." Izumi clarified and nodded her head in Bakugo's direction. The young Dagohban prince was already tense and seething at seeing the two of them together. "I thought that was something you wanted as well."

Amusing… quite amusing. Monoma snickered and let out a long satisfied sigh.

"You are a curious little thing. I am intrigued, but I will not join your team as I already have one of my own." He smirked sadistically. "However I will offer you a suitable substitute." He turned around and called out. "Tetsutetsu!"

The knight in steel armor approached and saluted.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I'm removing you from my team." He ignored Tetsutetsu's fretful look and eyed Izumi again. "I would like you to join Miss Midoriya's team instead. I feel you'll be much more useful to her than you will be to me."

"Are you sure of that, My lord?" Tetsutetsu looked between them. "I mean that would mean I'd have to-"

"It's quite alright, I'll spare no hard feelings should she try to throw me from my seat. It is a competition after all. However, this also means I can do the same to you." He pat his shoulder. "Enjoy yourself, Tetsutetsu, it's rare you get to be so intimate with a girl who isn't my fiancee."

"Huh? Wha- Wait!" Tetsutetsu grunted a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…" he looked to Izumi a bit flustered. "I suppose this makes us teammates."

Izumi couldn't help it. She smiled and let out a sweet laugh.

"Yes it does… I'm happy to have you, Sir Tetsutetsu."

 **~Times up~**

Izumi sat propped up behind Tokoyami with Tetsutetsu and Mavis helping to brace her feet. The three under her considered themselves lucky to have such a small and light rider of only 110 pounds in comparison to come of the other men who had to heft people between 180 to 250 pounds. Izumi didn't think it was that much of an advantage. She was a lighter carry, but an easier target to knock off. Her own magic would give her some fortitude, but she had to be smart not to get hit too often or she'd be out of this match and fast.

"Here…" Hatsume held out the javeline all teams were presented with. The ends were dulled so as not to cause mortal harm, but just feeling the thickness and weight of the weapon in her hand left her feeling unnerved.

"Aim for their heads." Tetsutetsu advised. "If you go for the torso it'll be too easily blocked or someone can snatch your weapon away."

"Got it." She leaned forward into tokoyami her eyes fierce on the competition around them. "You ready, Lord Tokoyami?"

"Yes…" He closed his eyes breathing deep and let out a small roar as he released his magic. He summoned the shadow beast from inside him and the dark bird like creature shot straight up into the air and came back down roaring with delight at its freedom.

"Amazing…" Izumi said with pure admiration. "Your magic is wonderful, My Lord."

"Yes, it is an impressive and useful tool." Tokoyami nodded to the shadow which narrowed its eyes on him.

"Oh I don't think it's a tool." Izumi leaned forward, risking to stroke a hand over the head of the shadow and had it leaning in and crooning at her. "It's a part of you… like a friend who's always there to support you."

Tokoyami looked back surprised… and his serious eyes go soft and affectionate. His intuition on this woman had been correct. She was definitely the answer to his kingdom's problems.

"Thank you."

"Competitors take your positions!" Kayama called out to the fighters and raised her whip in the air. "May the strongest teams survive! BEGIN!"

Izumi felt her breath escape her as the teams all lunged forward straight into the center. It didn't take any of them long to start going at each other trying to knock their opponents down. Javelins whipped out, magic clashed and exploded to life and Izumi felt the fear build up in her again.

"What's the plan Miss Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked, Dark Shadow bracing as two teams took notice of her and made a beeline straight for them.

"I'm too easy of a target. The objective of this battle is to survive so it would be better to run." She gripped the javelin tightly and clenched her teeth.

"So?" Tetsutetsu leaned into vision smirking up at her. "What's the verdict?"

"It's smarter to run…" she smirked back down at him and the gauntlets at her wrist unfold and clasp over her hands. "But I'm here to fight!"

"That's more like it!" Tetsutetsu roared out and used his own magic to encase himself in metal armor.

"Forward Tokoyami!" She whipped the javelin out and over her head spinning it. The two teams halt narrowly getting missed by the end. "Knock them off balance!"

Dark Shadow laughed and squealed as it thrust up acting as defense and scared the first opponent off its seat and into the dirt. Izumi smiled but then gasped as a javelin narrowly missed her head. Her team held her firm as she lounged backwards to dodge the neck hit and then forward and sideways to keep from being smacked in the face.

"We should move!" Tetsutetsu suggested shifting to keep Izumi upright. "We can't keep dodging like this or you'll surely fall."

"One problem!" Hatsume pointed out kicking a stone out and watched it bounce off the sizzling bubble barrier around them. "They've got us sealed in."

"We're trapped!" Izumi panted leaning over Tokoyami, Dark shadow coming around her to block the next blow. The snickering knight who was her opponent kept swinging and the electrified forcefield around them caused by his teammate's magic kept her team from being able to move and kept dark shadow, who was weakened from the light, from attacking.

"Any ideas, Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked keeping Dark Shadow concentrated on defense.

"Just one." Izumi gripped her own javelin… but instead of striking it outward she stabbed it into the ground next to them. "Let go!" She pulled away from them by jumping up and using the javelin to swing her body around. Dark shadow moved out of the way and her legs kicked out knocking the javelin out of the opposing team's grip and forced their rider back and off his seat.

"NICE ONE!" Tetsutetsu complimented taking firm hold of her legs again with Hatsume. "They didn't even see it coming!" The forcefield let go and they moved away from the bulk of the group to recollect themselves.

"That was close though. We should be more careful from now on." She took a deep breath her body shaking from how frightening that attack had been.

"You handled yourself well, do not doubt your abilities." Tokoyami complimented. "However do keep up your guard. This battle has only just begun."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I sincerely apologize! Due to my computer crapping out on me I wasn't able to post this update when I'd planned to. Thankfully I got it fixed quickly! Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far!**

 **Next Chapter: A Rival's Grudge**


	11. Rival's Grudge

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Author's Note: For those a little confused Neito Monoma is the guy from Class B who can use Copy and has a bit of a sadistic personality.**

 **Chapter 11: Rival's Grudge**

"I don't care what his quirk is, he's the enemy and needs to be destroyed!" Bakugo smacked his fist against the top of Kirishima's head growling between his teeth.

"OW! OW! OW! Okay! Okay! Geez, I should have paired up with Sato when I had the chance." Kirishima muttered and adjusted his stance so Bakugo could lean heavier into him. They charged forward smacking into another team. Bakugo's tiny explosions startling the rider and making him tumble over.

"Only two minutes into the game and already three teams have been dismounted!" The Mic announced to the enthusiastic crowd. "With seven teams left on the field, who will come out on top do you think?" The Mic asked standing beside Aizawa who watched with his usual stoic expression.

"Prince Shoto is a clear choice, his abilities and leadership have been allowing him to fend off all the attacks directed his way. The Dagohban Prince has been merciless on the field, taking on every team that's come his way… but the surprise candidate, even though she landed in first in the previous round, is young Izumi Midoriya who dismounted two teams within the first few minutes of the competition."

"She's got great support," Mic agreed nodding his head to the young woman who guided her team by circling the cluster of opponents. "Lord Tokoyami was a front runner in last year's competition and seems to have faith in the young newbie."

"She also roped in Tetsutetsu from Coruscant which is a surprise as he's the right hand man for Lord Monoma. Many believed the two of them would be teamed together. As it turns out Monoma is leading his own cavalry and didn't have a problem finding followers."

"Well with magic like Monoma's I could see why many would choose him." Mic agreed watching as Monoma sat straight up and confident his entire body glowed as he wrapped his team up in a barrier.

"Reflect!" Monoma shouted, the black energy launched at him bouncing off and reverting to hit the opposing team. The leader and its followers all hit the ground and twitched in defeat.

"Only two teams left... " Tokoyami murmured. "It may be better to keep our distance for now Midoriya."

"I agree. I want to fight but that last encounter left me a little shaken. We gotta be smart about this- whoa!" She jerked forward as Tokoyami came to a halt suddenly. "What's wrong?" She looked up and her eyes slowly widened in realization as they were facing off against Todoroki's team. "Oh, I see."

"Iida use your speed," Todoroki ordered, his eyes fierce and focused on Izumi. "We'll need to gain momentum into our attack. Ojiro, Koda swatch our sides and be prepared to defend our flank.

"Are you sure about this sire?" The young newbie said hesitantly. He'd been honored when the prince approached him, but extroverted what the guy saw in an average looking Joe with an ability he couldn't use on this field.

"Yes…" Todoroki assured his teammate and raised his left hand. "I want to see how strong her will really is."

"Hmmm he was sticking to defense until a moment ago. He must think very highly of you, Midoriya." Tokoyami commented and Izumi scowled.

"He's keeping his promise and taking me seriously...he's not gonna make this easy." She lifted the javelin up prepared to defend herself and her team. Tokoyami glance back and up at Izumi eying her serious expression and intense focus. The more they battled, the more he was certain his first impression about her was right on the money.

Fumikage Tokoyami was a man who took duty and responsibility seriously. Since he'd been appointed first knight to Queen Kayama he'd obeyed every order and duty she'd instructed without flaw or hesitation. So when she'd approached him a month ago and asked him to participate in The Yueii Games he hadn't hesitated to agree.

What he hadn't realized, was that his participation had an alternate purpose. He'd already agreed to it so he kept his word, but if he'd known what all his mission entailed he wondered if he'd been so inclined to agree.

 _~Flashback~_

" _I greatly appreciate your loyalty, Fumikage. I can't trust just anyone with this sensitive information." Queen Kayama explained. Her throne was made of obsidian and the back was carved into swirls and lines that made it appear she was sitting on a pile of thunder clouds._

" _Of course, my queen." He slowly raised his head to gaze upon her. "May I ask just why this is such sensitive information?" He rose when she motioned him to stand. He let his cloak cover his arms and he watched the emotions flicker across his queen's face._

" _Do you know the legends of Sir Might?" She asked him, calmly, yet in her eyes he could see troubled emotions beneath the surface._

" _Of course… I do not believe these is a knight in any kingdom that does not know of his valiance."_

" _His valiance of course… but not many know of how he met his demise." Kayama went on and caught Fumikage's full attention._

" _His death? It was assumed he continued travelling well into his old age… he was in search of a successor was he not?"_

" _He was but he never found one… at least not in his lifetime." Kayama rose and clasped her hands. "He actually spent his last days here in the shadowlands. His family possessed powerful magic. To outsiders its power would appear as a mere boost of strength… but there's deeper meaning behind it. It's with that power he was able to defeat the darkness that threatened to cover all of Yueii… but in doing so he weakened himself greatly, and was unable to continue his journey. My great grandfather was his confidant, and with the last bits of his strength they sealed Sir Might's magic away, and only his true heir could awaken it."_

" _Forgive me your majesty, this is a fascinating story and one I'm more than anxious to hear more of… but may I ask what this has to do with my participation in the Yueii Games?"_

" _The Great Darkness is returning, Fumikage. Sir Might's magic banished it, but something has caused it to reawaken… and its pawns are already rampaging our lands. I've sent mages and warriors to do what they can to protect our people and slow the awakening… but I fear it will not be enough to stop it. We need Sir Might's power."_

" _You said his power was sealed away…" Fumikage swallowed hard. "Where can I find his heir? Where should we begin looking?"_

" _I believe his power has already been awakened in his new heir, and that is why the darkness is sprouting to life again. I don't know where the power is… but I'm more than certain we will find them at The Yueii Games."_

" _I see… then I shall participate in the games and seek out the heir." He bowed. "I shall not fail you, My Queen."_

" _I know you won't, and I will accompany you. When we find the heir, both of us will need to convince them to come to the Shadowlands and help us. Without their help all of Yueii is in grave peril."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Tokoyami!" Izumi's panicked voice snapped him awake from his flashback and his dark shadow raised up and blocked the fiery assault of Todoroki's team.

"Forgive me, Miss Midoirya."

"It's okay, are you alright?" She leaned down into his ear. "You seem tired."

"I'm fine, I just lost my focus for a moment." He turned his focus back on Todoroki. Kindness, bravery, humility and surprising strength. If Izumi Midoriya wasn't the heir to Sir Might's power, then at the very least she was an ally worth having. "It will not happen again."

On the sidelines Sir Might, AKA Toshinori Yagi, stood beside a clutter of weapons his left hand fisted in the shirt above his gut, and the other wiping sweat away. Watching the game unfold was leaving him a nervous wreck.

"That was a close one… you're doing well kid, just keep it up." He released his stomach to pump his fists now. "That Dagohban Prince is keeping the attention off you… just avoid Prince Shoto's attacks until two of the other teams are taken out. You got this."

"Hey! Toshinori! You gonna stand there and gawk all day, or are you gonna help us load the rest of the stock in?" Another squire, Tsukauchi, called out to him.

"Oh! Right, sorry I got caught up in the excitement." He jogged over and helped lift up a crate. "Hurmph! This seems like a lot of weapons, are you sure the king wants all of them in here?"

"That's what the orders entail. I think he wants to give the finalists a wide selection of weapons. From what I've heard the Melee tournament is the highlight event. All the fights are different, and it's always a toss up of who wins and loses."

"From what you've heard? So you mean you've never seen the Yueii Games before, Tsukauchi?"

"No, remember I just earned the title of squire a few months ago, before this I was a glorified kitchen boy." Tsukauchi admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes, that's right." Toshinori laughed nervously. Sir Might often forgot he was in someone else's body. The thought of it actually made him creep himself out.

"I don't blame you for forgetting. You were sick for a long time. I'm glad that that Midoriya girl helped you get back to full strength." Tsukauchi grinned and had Toshinori blinking in surprise.

"Eh? I never said it was Miss Midoriya who-"

"No, but the rest of us pretty much figured it out. It's the reason you're so attentive to her now isn't it? From what we hear she's an amazing apothecary. It's only natural you feel indebted to her."

Sir Might thought he'd blended in well, but it would appear his actions towards Izumi had brought up a red flag… still perhaps he could use this excuse to his benefit.

"Yes, yes of course. Indebted… I mean who wouldn't?" He cleared his throat and stood more confidently. "I owe Young Midoriya a lot."

"Just don't fall in love with her, okay?" Tsukauchi playfully slapped him on the back. "The prince has his eyes on that one. You wouldn't want to try competing against him am I right?"

"Eh!?" Toshinori jumped and waved his hands around. "No, no, no, do not misunderstand me! I am indebted to Miss Midoriya, and my affections for her are strictly professional...perhaps a bit fatherly, but-"

"Right, keep telling yourself that, Toshinori, whatever helps." He slapped his back again and walked away whistling,

"Good grief, what is with this generation?" Toshinori wiped his face free of sweat. "Even if this were my actual body I'd be far too old for Young Midoriya." He looked to the girl again watching her shout orders to her team as they ducked and swerved and avoided Prince Shoto's attacks. "You already have too many people vying for your heart young one." He smiled affectionately looking across the stage to watch Bakugo mercilessly chase another team. "Those two boys are the only ones who you'll have to worry in that matter."

Monoma sneered and he brought up his defense again as Bakugo launched another blast.

"Reflect!"

The explosion spell bounced off the barrier and hit back at Bakugo's team. Kirishima backed up some but shook off the explosion laughing and bearing his pointed teeth.

"That little trick ain't gonna work on me!" he proudly boasted and scraped his feet on the ground like a bull ready to charge.

"Humph…" Monoma turned up nose and smirked confidently. "How pitiful is your prince's power that it can't even hurt his own brutish people?"

"What did you say!?" Bakugo sneered. "You shut that rich mouth of yours up!"

"Or what?" Monoma shrugged. "You can't possibly hurt me. I'll just reflect whatever you throw at me. Humph you're no where in my league."

"Tch...Go, Kirishima!" Bakugo spat. his eyes a little demented. "Let's dethrone this ritzy bastard! Then we can go after that pretty boy prince!"

"Yes Sir!" Kirishima shot forward ready to tackle the competition.

Meanwhile…

Izumi squeaked as her javelin was pushed up against and fire rolled around her. She closed her eyes from it and felt her team step back from the danger.

"Whoa that was close. It's no good that fire is too hard to deal with." She panted wiping sweat from her brow.

"We should get out of here. Dark Shadow can't put out a high offense against fire and lightning. And he's more skilled with b that weapon than you are."

"Uh oh…" Mavis suddenly said and Izumi looked around and noticed ice had encased the area around them keeping them trapped.

"Not good." Tetsutetsu grit his teeth. "They've got us trapped.

"So we don't run." Izumi decided gritting her teeth. "We fight."

"You can't overpower him." Tokoyami insisted but then saw the glow enjoying from Izumi's body.

"No but I can outsmart him. When I say go run straight at him." Her hands held out the javelin.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes and readied his weapon.

"Get ready they're going into attack mode!"

"Charge!" Izumi shouted and her men called out roar cries as they charged forward. In echo Izumi could hear Bakugo hollar as he and his own team charged Monoma.

She watch Todoroki brace himself and she switched her stance. She balanced the long bar over her shoulder.

"She's gonna throw it? That'll leave her defenseless why-" Todoroki murmured and let out a sharp gap as the javelin zipped right at him. Instinctively he tossed his arms up blocking the javelin from a solid hit… the air current that the throw created put out his flames and he felt a pair of hands clasp his arm and yamk him backward.

It all felt in slow motion. Turning his head, he saw Izumi grab his arm while her team ran by his. The look on her face was fierce and just a little desperate. He felt himself tipping backwards, felt his team try to hold him, but the momentum of the attack and the surprise of it left him vulnerable. He shut his eyes bracing for impact.

"GAME OVER! Team Juzo and Team Sato take themselves out with a simultaneous hit! " The Mic announced seconds before Shoto hit the ground. He heard a loud "oof" as Izumi toppled backwards as well. They were shoulder to shoulder both wincing from the impact.

"Owowowow! That hurt!"

"Your Highness! Izumi! Are you alright?" Iida and the rest of the team circle around the two crumbled team captains.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." He sat up slowly rubbing his head and twisted his body to look at Izumi. Her own team gathered around her. "You… you almost got me."

"I almost got myself." Izumi admitted with a half laugh. She let her team help her up and she dusted off her pants.

She did… but he would have hit the ground first. Had only one of those teams fallen he would have been out… and she would have been the one who had unseated the Prince of Tatooin and taken him out of the competition.

"Lucky for both of us the game was already over. Looks like we both make it to the next round." Shoto stood up as well dusting himself off. "Still, that was impressive. You took me completely by surprise."

"I hope I didn't hurt you with that throw." her eyes immediately went apologetic. "I hadn't meant to throw the spear that hard. If it had hit you-"

"It didn't… and I'm quite spared of any bruising except the back of my head." He tenderly pat the back of his head.

"Still…" Izumi looked at her hand. "I didn't realize how little control I have over my magic. I need to be more careful or I could really hurt someone."

She was serious, he realized. His eyes narrowed and he wondered just how much she was holding back.

"Don't be too careful. These melee tournaments can get... Very competitive." He warned.

"Mmmm I agree… good luck your highness." She held out her hand to him. He looked at it then back at her face. He took her hand grasping it.

"You too, Izumi."

Elsewhere…

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Bakugo punched the ground over and over. "I was so close to wiping that stupid smirk off that stuffy noble's face."

"Hey at least we made it to the Melee round and it looks like Izumi did too." Kirishima tried to comfort but Bakugo shoved at him sneering.

"Just making it, isn't good enough! I want it to be indisputable that I'm #1! I want to completely obliterate my competition! Tch…" He crossed his arms as his eyes found Izumi shaking hands with the prince. "I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm not the best."

"Of course," Kirishima placed a fist over his heart and bowed. "I'm sure you'll more than prove yourself in the melee competition, my prince."

"King… When this competition is all over and I've claimed the number one spot I want everyone to call me King Bakugo." He smirked and cracked his fingers. "I'll have everything I want when I win this tournament. The fancy pants will be kissing my feet, my clansmen will admire and envy me, and the only woman I've ever wanted will finally accept her place by my side." He reached a hand out as if to stroke it over Izumi's face. He then clenched his hand into a fist. "Nothing is gonna stop me now."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Sorry about the long wait. I caught a cold and it's been kicking my ass, but I finally got the balls to kick it back. LOL. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I'll do my best to have the next one posted soon.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Melee Round**_


	12. Melee Round

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 12: Melee Round**

The lots for the first round of the Melee tournament had been decided. Izumi had hoped she wouldn't be too early in the matches...and wound up drawing the #16 spot which put her in the final fight against Lord Monoma.

She wasn't sure whether to cheer or curse her luck. She'd wanted the chance to watch her competition and learn from their experiences...but being the last to fight she worried she'd feel intimidated by the other competitors especially when she knew her opponent was so strong.

How could she compare her own progress with those that were veterans in their field? This wasn't a game or a puzzle she could solve, it was a one on one show down.

She eyed the full lineup...

 **Battle 1**

Prince Shoto Vs. Juzo

 **Battle 2**

Ojiro Vs. Sero

 **Battle 3**

Mavis Vs. Iida

 **Battle 4**

Kaminari Vs. Hiryu

 **Battle 5**

Bakugo

 **Battle 6**

Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu

 **Battle 7**

Kaibara vs. Koda

 **Battle 8**

Izumi Vs. Monoma

If her and Kacchan continued to win their fights they'd face each other in the semi-finals. It seemed strange that she was more excited than frightened by the possibility of her and Bakugo facing against each other. When she first started training for the events she didn't expect to even make it to the melee round… but now she had hope, and she was determined. She had to keep winning, she had to face against Kacchan and prove herself.

He had defended her against Monoma's comments and accepted her challenge… but she wanted him to acknowledge that she was no longer weak and to give her respect. She wanted to show he couldn't force her to do what he wanted. She had her own mind, her own heart, and it would be her choice whether to marry him or not.

"It seems we'll be fighting each other." Monoma suddenly spoke from behind her breaking her thoughts.

"Lord Monoma?" She turned to face him fully.

"Your Dagohban is not going to be able to protect you in the ring." He took her chin smirking. "... but Tetsutetsu says you've a good strategic mind."

"I don't need Kacchan to protect me and it was an honor to work with Tetsutetsu." She straightened her shoulders and jerked her head away from his hand. "You've a very honorable man working for you."

"He has his uses." He lets his hand drop and crosses his arms. "Do yourself a favor dear lady and resign from the competition. I'd hate to be considered a bully for beating on a woman."

Izumi's chin went up immediately and her eyes narrowed.

"You won't be, because I intend to fight you with everything I have."

"You can say that, but the truth of the matter is Lady Midoriya you're greatly outclassed. So leave before you get hurt."

"You don't frighten me, Lord Monoma, so stop trying." She told him turning and walking away.

"That one's got spine." Tetsutetsu commented walking up.

"You like her." Monoma commented offhandedly.

"Surprisingly I do. I hope to fight her myself if she manages to beat you."

"Humph… don't be ridiculous. She's all brain and not enough brawn." Still he looked after her narrowing his last thing he wanted was to be humiliated by a woman. "I'll crush her."

The competition broke for intermission so that combatants could have a breather and strategize for the upcoming melee round. Food was provided for them in the great hall and Izumi immediately felt the pressure of being the only female combatant in a room full of men.

Since the beginning she was at an obvious disadvantage, but now that she'd shown her competitors what she was capable of they were starting to take her seriously as an opponent. Now even Monoma who had practically laughed at the very idea of her competing was now looking at her through a sober and serious expression.

"Usagi…" Bakugo approached her scowling down.

"Yes? What is it Kacchan?" she turned wide and curious eyes on him.

"The only person you are allowed to lose against today is me. I expect to see you in the semifinal match."

The sudden threat both pleased and surprised her. Her eyes went soft and affectionate as she looked into his face. When she saw he was serious, saw the determination in those crimson eyes, the smile spread before she could stop it.

"Mmmm…" She fisted her hands up in an challenging gesture. "I won't make it easy for you."

The movement had Bakugo grunting and his shoulders straightening with pride.

"Don't underestimate me." He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face and cup her cheek. "It doesn't matter if you've gotten a bit stronger, or grown a backbone. I'll still beat you."

She blushed in response to his touch and had him grinning. His Usagi was changing to the point he barely recognized the woman anymore… but the blush, the scent of her, and that sweet smooth voice reminded him of why she was the one, the only one.

"You're staring…" Izumi told him fidgeting. He was looking at her differently, Izumi noticed and had her heart thumping wildly in her chest. "Do I have something on my face?" She started wiping at her cheeks.

"Yes…" He told her with a grin. "Here let me get it for you." He came in close his mouth about to capture hers...but a hand shoved at his face and he grunted as Tokoyami and Mavis stepped between them.

"The first match is about to start. We should go take our places." Tokoyami suggested his hand firm on Bakugo's face holding him back. Mavis pulled her under his arm protectively as he lead her out.

"He's right, Izumi, we don't want to miss the excitement." Mavis agreed cheerfully.

"Oh...okay." She glanced back once with a sweet smile. "See you on the field, Kacchan."

"You bastard…" Bakugo snarled his eyes narrowing dangerously. What the hell was going on? Was every man here after his woman now? "Just what the hell was that? Who do you think you are?"

"Your first opponent." Tokoyami challenged coolly. "This is a competition, and you shouldn't be distracting yourself or Midoriya . If she wants to the two of you can be intimate later, but right now you should be concentrating on your match with me."

"Hah? You don't concern me in the least, and I can be intimate with her anytime I please. It's none of you damn business." Bakugo spit out at him, his temper flaring.

"Perhaps not, but I'm selfishly asking you not to distract her at the very least. I want to see Midoriya in top form, and I don't think she'll be capable of such if you fill her head with such… frivolity." Tokoyami rationalized in the same harsh tone as his opponent.

"Tch, like I care what you want. Get out of my way bird brain!" He shoved away from Tokoyami, but he didn't go after Izumi. Instead he joined his kinsmen, and made mental plans on his opponent's demise.

 **Meanwhile…**

The intimate contact with Bakugo had shaken her some. Her heart still fluttering Izumi went outside with Mavis… and saw a sight that had her heart fluttering even more. Shoto stood topless at the edge of the ring, his squire holding his clothes as the nurses tended his scrapes and cuts from the cavalry match. She felt so shaky on the inside, as if she'd swallowed a jar of butterflies.

"It's the same…" she concluded setting a hand over her belly. "The same as is it that both Kacchan and Shoto could invoke the same fluttery feeling inside me?" Deciding she was being foolish she stepped forward, her eyes low to keep from admiring the handsome male form.

"That's enough," Shoto told the nurse pulling on his shirt but leaving it unbuttoned as he noticed Izumi approaching. He turned towards her. "Midoriya… is something wrong?"

"No, no…I just wanted to wish you luck. Juzo is a formidable opponent I hear." " She swallowed hard and took a long deep breath before raising her head. He looked at her a bit owlishly, his dual colored eyes open and observant, his mouth firm and insmiling. "He's…" she fidgeted her face showing worry. "He's skilled in magic and swordsmanship which are your best weapons as well. Please take care Prince Shoto."

His lips finally smiled at her, pleased with the genuine concern for his well being.

"Don't you have faith in me My Lady?" He asked her, and wanted to let out a small laugh when she flushed. She stood up straight her eyes twinkling a bit.

" I do have faith in you. You'll win this match, I have no doubts about that. I only ask that you take care of yourself in doing so."

"I will, and I fully expect to see you in the finals." Ignoring his lack of clothes he took her hand kissing her fingers.

"You have more faith in me than I do..." She said with a smile. "...but I'm going to do my best."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." his grip tightened a bit making her tense up some. His gaze became more stern and serious. The once sweet expression on her face had changed from the contact and he didn't care for it. "Don't be afraid… I know that-"

"You highness," Izumi quickly cut him off bowing her head in apology for interrupting him. "I'm not afraid… I'm not!" She insisted and quickly lifted her eyes to his again to show she meant it. "I have many emotions rolling around inside me at the moment… but fear is not one of them. Whatever this emotion is I have for you I can assure you, you do not frighten me."

Shoto wasn't so sure about that. He wondered what had happened in the span of an hour that had changed her demeanor so suddenly. He glanced over her shoulder where Bakugo was stretching and arguing with his kinsman. His mouth set firmly again.

"I won't let him win." He told Izumi turning his full attention to her again. He stepped closer, his hands taking her shoulders and stroking there. He was so tempted to kiss her then, but he held back. "Believe me I won't let him beat me."

"I do… I do believe in you." Confused by the sudden fury in his face her fingers started to lift up to his chest. "Shoto-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! Kayama called out over the roar of the crowd bringing them to attention. "It's time for the Melee tournament to begin!"

"Let's get this event going by bringing out our first competitors." Mic joined in gesturing out to the left side of the field. "Our first match pits Future King against Kingsguard, it's Shoto Todoroki, Prince of Tatooin..." Then spins to the right, "versus Juzo Hounenuki, Knight to the crown of Courscant."

Shoto paid Izumi no more mind as he stepped forward and into the ring. During the break they'd molded out a grand stage with tall white pillars and steps. The rest of the fighters were given arranged seating in the front row allowing them easy access to the field. Izumi took her seat between Iida and Bakugo and her hands fisted in her lap while her eyes took in the competitors.

Both fighters looked poised and ready for the bout to begin, Kayama and Mic stood between them as commentator and referees.

"Everyone should know the rules by now, but just to be clear we're going to go over them now." Mic explained and the projection above him started illustrating everything he said with clever designs and images to punctuate his words. "This is a melee tournament. The competitors will decide the terms of the fight. The term options can be anything from a specific weapon of choice, free for all, hand to hand, magic, etc. If an agreement can't be made within sixty seconds then the fights will be deemed as strict hand to hand combat."

"As I am the referee I am in charge of deciding a winner based on the terms given." Kayama continued from there. "Standard rules says a competitor loses if he or she gives up, is immobilized for more then a minute, passes out, or lands outside of the ring. As always killing results in immediate disqualification."

"Prince Shoto, Sir Juzo, please step forward and discuss your terms." Mic stepped back so to allow the competitors to stand toe to toe. Shoto crossed her arms eying his opponent coolly.

"I have no real preference on how this plays out, so I will agree to whatever terms my competitor sets." He told them.

"How noble of you," Juzo complimented and lifted his chin. "Standard hand to hand is acceptable. The use of magic is allowed, and we'll go with standard elimination rules."

"Suits me fine." Shoto told the two officials.

"It's been decided!" Kayama shouted to the crowd. "Hand to hand with magical abilities allowed." She motioned Mic back and the two of them stepped to the edge of the ring. "Competitors take your positions!"

"So no direct weapons, they're going to use fists and magic? That's odd as both are better swordsman." Izumi tapped her chin with a small frown.

"That's true," Iida concurred, "but it's been a long standing silent rule not to use piercing weapons against someone of royal blood."

"Why not?" Izumi looked up at Iida. "I thought all weapons were allowed."

"They are, but most fools aren't man enough to challenge someone of royal blood with a weapon that's easy to kill with." Bakugo explained with a sneer. "If they accidentally kill their opponent they wouldn't just be disqualified from the competition, they'll also be charged with the death of a member of the royal family."

Izumi could see the logic in it… but something tugged inside her. If the opponents were too afraid to fight full force against the royals, didn't that give them a large advantage in these events?

"Why have the royals participate at all if it's that dangerous?"

"For heirs to the kingdom, this tournament is the perfect chance to show the people that they're combat ready, and willing to lay down their lives. As I said it's not a legitimate rule for us to hold back, but it is a courtesy the knights give because we're sworn to protect the crown, not challenge it."

Personally Izumi would have found it frustrating and irritating if others held back because of who she was. She had no control of her stature, no more than she had control of her gender. She imagined Shoto was used to it… but the look in his eyes just before the match started had her worried there was a deep seeded need hidden inside him. She wondered what would happen when that need caused him to snap.

"Fighters ready?" Kayama called out as the two opponents squared off "BEGIN!"

"You should know your majesty, your fast freezing technique won't work on me." Juzo wasted no time. He planted his feet and the ground became pliant. Shoto jumped into the air before the ground beneath him went liquid like quicksand.

"Not in the traditional sense… but you shouldn't rely on old tricks." Shoto commented and he formed ice in the air like a slide and used it to surf over the sinking ground and to his opponent. With his left, flames burst free and he sent them scorching through the air at Juzo who made a panicked sound ducking from the blast and sinking into the ground himself like a mole.

"Ha! Missed me!" He said grinning, only his head appearing. Shoto landed on the solid surface but quickly felt his feet starting to give way.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Shoto sneered, disappointed. "Funny thing about your magic I've noticed is it changes the shape of the ground, but not its properties or composition." He turned the stage to ice and Juzo's face went blue as he felt his body go frigid. "Temperature for instance... Just how long can you withstand extreme cold I wonder?"

Juzo twitched and his teeth chattered in response. He slowly rose himself and Shoto from the ground, the control of his magic failing him.

"P-P-Point Taken…" He lifted his eyes up and tried to think of a different approach but Shoto was already in front of him and landed a solid punch to his face knocking him back and off his feet. To add insult to injury Shoto picked him up by one hand and dragged him out of the ring.

"Juzo is out of bounds! Prince Shoto is the winner!"

"That was fast." Iida commented applauding politely.

"That was boring. The idiot didn't know who he was dealing with." Bakugo sneered. "So much for being one of the top knights in Courscant. The fool was weak."

"No… I think Juzo knew exactly who he was dealing with." Izumi sighed and shut her eyes. "He's not weak… no one here is weak. What they are, is intimidated."

Iida glanced over at Izumi, saw the disapproval and disappointment there and frowned.

"Well you're not gonna see me pull any punches." Bakugo lifted his chin. "Whoever goes up against me better bring all they've got or they're not worth my time."

Iida watched Izumi smile at that and nod in agreement. Something inside him twisted and he sat straight up in his seat. He couldn't let her words bother him… and yet the truth in them struck a chord, and left him wondering on what he should do should he and the Prince face off.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Hey guys! So this chapter is a full week late, I'm sorry for the delay but I kept changing my mind on the lineup and who should fight who and I finally just said screw it! So here's the lineup, and i hope you'll look forward to the upcoming matches I've planned.**

 **Next Chapter: Pride and Prejudice**


	13. Pride and Prejudice

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 13: Pride and Prejudice**

The next battle went pretty much as Izumi predicted. While Ojiro was stronger than his opponent Sero, she knew, was more swift and cunning, and his binding techniques with a whip were unmatched. Using Ojiro's strength against him, Sero flung him across the ring and out of bounds.

The third match between Iida and Mavis however, was something no one had predicted. Instead of fighting him seriously Mavis used Iida to test out all his weapons, advertising them like a merchant at a fair. The more frustrated and annoyed Iida got, the harder it became to judge Mavis' unpredictable movements with is gadgets. For ten minutes this pattern went on… until Mavis felt he'd fully shown his full arsenal and obediently stepped out of bounds to give Iida the win.

"That guy…" Izumi said blue faced and slumped in her seat. "Is something else." Beside her Bakugo could only nod as his entire form twitched and shifted uncomfortably. Watching these other competitors fight made him hungry for his own battle.

"I'm gonna go warm up." He stood and walked away Izumi looking after him.

"Okay, good luck, Kacchan." She called out to him. He paused on the descending steps and sent her a smirk over his shoulder.

"Heh don't need it…"

Didn't need it huh? She shook her head laughing. Kacchan would never change… but, she realized unable to take the smile off her face, it was better that way. Just because she wanted to change didn't mean he had to. She liked him just the way he was...and wasn't that a strange epiphany?

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood." Shoto commented taking over Bakugo's seat beside her.

"Oh! Shoto...congratulations on your win." She offered him a soft shy smile.

"Thank you, though really I consider it a hollow victory." He said reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair from her face. She felt her cheeks go warm from the contact and she quickly diverted her eyes to the center stage where the next match was starting.

"So I'm told. It's a shame your title has to come with so much weight and baggage. I'm sure many want the chance to truly test their skills against yours but are too afraid of the consequences."

"Which means they're not worth fighting anyway. I prefer facing a warrior who's not afraid of titles and consequences."

Izumi had to smile at that.

"Does that mean if I go up against you in the finals you don't want me to hold back?"

"I don't v think you're capable of not giving everything your all." He returned with a smile.

"I will be giving it my all. I have too much to prove to myself and to others what I'm capable of." She promised.

"I admire that and I promise to do the same." Shoto put a hand over hers secretly as they sat nearly shoulder to shoulder. He felt her tense and he whispered. "Will you not allow me this small pleasure Izumi?"

"Someone will see…" she murmured trying to keep herself calm.

"So let them see...by the end of the tournament it's not going to matter." Todoroki boasted and had her brows winging up.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"To whoever wins the tournament my father will grant a wish within his power. When I win-"

"You mean if…" Izumi quickly corrected, the subs of sword meeting sword in the ring now a dense echo in her ears.

"Yes, if I win, I've already asked father to give you title and lands."

"Oh I see...whoa wait what?!" He head did turn to face him now.

"Whoa! He's out cold after that attack! Kaminari is the winner!" The Mic announced breaking the conversation.

"That outcome surprised me a bit." Shoto spoke again avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Sho-"

"The Dagohban Prince is up next isn't he? He's up against Lord Tokoyami. This should be an interesting match-up."

Izumi pouted at being ignored. Fine if he didn't want to tell her about it, she'd just outright ignore him too. She crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the ring.

Bakugo stood front and center with Tokoyami, both of them discarding their capes for more freer range of movement.

"The terms have been decided!" Kayama announced spreading her arms out between both competitors. "It will be a free for all match, any weapons, abilities and magicks are free for use. First one to either give up, pass out, or land outside the ring loses."

Bakugo crouched, pivoting his right foot slightly forward with both hands held outward ready to unleash his magic at a moment's notice. Tokoyami in turn took a defensive stance, his eyes closing as he calmed himself and released his shadow from inside himself.

"Ready… and begin!"

"I'm gonna teach you about sticking your nose into other people's business, bird brain." Bakugo raced forward his hands sparking with power as he launched and attacked ferociously. Dark shadow blocked him but let out a fretful cry Izumi had never heard it make before. She jumped at the ripple of power she felt him unleash and her heart did dances in her throat.

Bakugo had such ferocity in his movements. She'd seen him go up against his clansmen, seen him tussle with wild game, and take on a huge predator… but this... she'd never seen him like this! There was something in his eyes, something powerful and frightening the way he stare his opponent down, as if he was a starving wolf coming across prey and going into a frenzy.

She let out a squeak as another explosion ripped, the sound of Dark Shadow's cry piercing her ears and making her tremble.

"Izumi?" Shoto glanced at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I don't-" She started to speak and felt her voice choke. It was Tokoyami who cried out in pain now. His shadow who had been such an unstoppable force before was little more than a flimsy shield ready to be ripped apart.

Tokoyami had misjudged Bakugo. He hadn't seen or understood just how crazed and fierce the Dagohbans could be, especially their future king. The fact that his magicks were a perfect counter for his Dark Shadow didn't help his situation. No weapon Tokoyami possessed would be good enough, or strong enough to take down such pride, such determination.

He felt the last blow hit him hard, his back landing with a crack on the concrete. He glanced over to his Queen who looked down with a grim expression and sorrowful eyes.

"Forgive me, your highness…" he whispered and looked up at Bakugo who stood over him ready to deliver the finishing blow. "I concede."

"Lord Tokoyami forfeits! Prince Bakugo is the winner!" Kayama reluctantly snapped her whip towards Bakugo who stood straight hands on hips his teeth bared in a sinister smile.

"Next time, know who you're dealing with."

"I will…" Tokoyami stood with some difficulty. "I underestimated you, that was my folly. You're an impressive warrior, your highness."

"Tch and don't you forget it. Next time you open your mouth to criticize me again, I'll shove my fist down your throat." He turned and walked away. He glanced up at the stands… but found Izumi gone. His brow rose and he stepped to them shouting up at Todoroki. "Oi, where'd Usagi go?"

"Not sure… right at the conclusion of your fight she just stood up and went towards the waiting area. I imagine she's getting ready for her match."

 **~In the waiting area~**

Izumi couldn't breathe, she was hyperventilating as she paced up and down the small room. Her eyes wild, her heart beating erratically. What the hell was she doing here? Why did she ever think she could compete against these men? The only reason she'd made it this far was because they'd held back, afraid to hurt a woman… just as they were afraid to hurt royalty.

...and Bakugo.

If by some miracle she beats her first two opponents she knew she'd have to go up against him in the semi-finals. The thought of going up against such fury had her wanting to crawl into a hole and cower.

 _Baka Usagi… always the timid little rabbit. What makes you think you can take me on, huh?_

She could hear his voice in her ears echoing over and over driving her hysteria to the bring of madness.

"I gotta calm down… I gotta think." She strung fingers through her hair gripping tightly making the braid come loose and curls spring out freely around her face. "How… how do I move on? How can I-"

"Young Midoriya." Toshinori stepped into the room and she let out a squeak of surprise and hunched onto the ground curling into a ball. "What's wrong?"

"Al-All Might?" She turned her head to him tears threatening to spill over. "I don't know what to do."

"Oi, oi, oi, what's all this?" He walks over and took a knee to be closer to eye level with her. "Why the tears?" He gently knuckled them away and let out a gasp as she wrapped her arms around him and let out a few short sobs of relief.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me like this. I can't seem to stop." She said between the tears and shaky breaths. "I'm afraid… I'm so afraid, All might."

"Now, now, Young Midoriya… it's okay." He pet her hair smiling. He'd expected this reaction earlier in the training. The fact she hadn't and was doing so now caught him off guard.

"It's almost my turn… I have to stand up, I have to face my opponent… but I'm so scared I don't know what to do." Izumi confessed, already feeling better just getting it off her chest. She felt him stand, pulling her with him. "Please tell me what to do."

"I can't do that… this is your fight, young lady. You chose to take on this challenge, and you need to find the strength to face it on your own." He pulled her back from his chest making her stare at him.

"What if I lose? What if I make a laughing stock of myself? All the training, all our hard work… what if it was for- OW OW OW!" She cut off when he grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them.

"What if the sky falls down and the oceans dry up? Why the hell do you have to keep sprouting such nonsense? No one's expecting you to be perfect, you've already gone way beyond anyone's expectations. So if you think if those who love you aren't going to be anything but proud then you're wrong." He let go putting his hands on his hips and smirking at her wide eyed and dazed expression. At least the tears were gone. "Listen… having courage doesn't mean you can't be afraid. In fact it's the exact opposite. Having courage means being afraid, but having the strength to face whatever comes your way. Let me tell you… I've never met a more courageous person than you Izumi Midoriya."

Izumi's eyes went wide in disbelief. She watched her idol, his bright soul in the body of another man, smile warmly at her with such pride and hope. The fear was still there, quivering in her gut… but she found herself returning the smile and standing strong.

"Thank you, All Might."

"Anytime, kid." He placed a hand on her head rubbing the soft curls, then bent down to retrieve the ribbon and handed it to her. "Now go out there and face your fears."

"Right!" She quickly tied her hair back again and took a deep breath. She held her heart smiling. It didn't matter if she was afraid, it didn't matter if she was weak… she'd face her opponent head held high, and determination in her heart.

The crowds went wild outside, and she could hear the echoes of their cheers rush through the corridor as she stepped out into the light.

"It's time for the last match-up of the first round! Our next opponents are stepping out and this is sure to be an interesting fight. We have Knight and General of his majesty King Vlad's Army… Lord Monoma! Versus the woman no one expected to qualify… but she's proven to be quite the the competitor Izumi Midoriya!"

Izumi wanted to tremble but she clenched her hands at her sides to keep that from happening. She saw Monoma strut up the steps and to the center of the ring. He smirked at her as the two of them stared down. Monoma was a head taller than her, strong, confident, and his skills well honed.

"It's time to set the terms of the match…" Kayama instructed. Monoma waved a hand casually through the air.

"I will agree to whatever terms the lady sets. It won't matter to me either way… I'll always have the advantage."

Izumi felt pride and confidence just ooze from that man. He felt so strongly that he was going to beat her… and her own confidence began to waver as the fear crept up and reared its ugly head in her throat again.

"I love you baby!" Inko Midoriya shouted from the stands, bawling tears but standing strong for her daughter. "Good Luck, Izumi!"

"Kick his ass, Izumi!" Shinso Hitoshi, a farmer and the closest thing she had to a brother, shouted in turn. "Don't let him psyche you out!"

"We're rooting for you, Izumi!" The other farmers chanted waving hand made banners and flags.

Izumi felt fear flutter away just long enough to look back and up at her family and friends. She felt their love and support consume her, giving her strength.

That's right… she wasn't just fighting for herself. She was fighting for everyone who believed in her, who helped her get to this point. Eyes hardening she turned her gaze back to her opponent and her chine rose. She unsheathed her sword and held it out.

"Swords… Magic abilities allowed." She saw surprise in his eyes but then arrogance just cover it all up.

"I accept those terms."

"Swords, is she oblivious or just being stupid?!" Tetsutetsu, sore from his own loss, spoke from behind Shoto and Bakugo looking fretful.

"What's the big deal, they're dull blades, it's not like he can kill her with one." Bakugo grunted.

"You don't understand… swordplay is My Lord's specialty. It's the type of combat he's more efficient in than anything else." Tetsutetsu explained.

"Izumi was already at a disadvantage being the least experienced of the two of them." Shoto continued with a grim look. "She would have been smarter going up against him in hand to hand. With their height difference and her speed she would have a stronger chance of beating him. Now she's got next to nil."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes and crossing his arms he turned all the way to face the ring… and hoped Izumi knew what the hell she was doing.

Kayama stepped back away from the competitors as both had swords drawn and were ready to combat. Raising her hand in the air she lifted her eyes to the crowd and shouted out.

"You may begin!"

"I'll end this quickly!" Monoma declared rushing forward, ready to use brute force to simply knock the blade from her hand and leave her defenseless. Metal struck metal… the sheer force ringing up Izumi's arms like an electric shock but she stood firm, eyes fierce teeth grit. Monoma took a moment to be impressed with her tenacity. "You've got more balls than I realized, woman."

He rose his blade up again to strike from the opposite angle. Izumi met him again, her legs and arms wanting to shake but she held onto her determination and inner strength.

"What's the matter?" She taunted managing a smile behind the shakes. "I thought you said you were gonna end this quickly."

"Tch… don't get cocky you bitch!" Monoma snarled and swiped again… instead of meeting his attack this time izumi elegantly rolled to the side and swiped her leg out to knock him off his balance. He jumped over her foot and brought his blade downward. Metal struck metal again… and Izumi saw her chance to win.

"Come on… I was told you were the best swordsman in Yueii…but I guess that was just you boasting. You're nowhere near Prince Shoto's level… hell even kacchan can wield a sword better than you can."

She could feel the fury in him, the blind rage and insult on his face.

"That filthy animal is nothing compared to me!" He pushed harder. Izumi rolled out of the way got some distance...as Monoma pressed forward she let the All Mights power run through her casting her body in a golden light that nearly blinded the audience and her opponent.

With one swift stroke Izumi seeing her sword upward clashing against Monoma's. He hadn't expected such strength from the blow and his grip loosened causing the blade to fly up and away. Dull feeling the rush of adrenaline Izumi jumped up and over Monoma catching the blade in her free hand.

When she landed she immediately pointed both swords at Monoma.

"Concede…" she ordered.

"What...how did...just what kind of magic did you-" Monoma started to complain but choked back the words as Izumi pressed both blades to his neck like a pair of scissors.

"I said concede!" She watched her opponent swallow hard. He stared at this strong woman so small yet intimidating with her eyes focused and a little angry.

"Alright, alright…" he stepped back and took a knee bowing his head in both shame and acknowledgement of his defeat. "I concede."

"Lord Monoma concedes, Izumi Midoriya is the winner!" The crowd roared with shocked disbelief. All around Izumi's friends, family, and new fans all cheered with a mix of utter joy, and excitement.

Izumi's face suddenly went bone white and tears of relief sprang to her eyes as she melted to the stage floor.

"Oh god that was frightening!"

"Huh?!" Monoma jerked up shouting. "You mean to tell me you were bluffing this entire time?"

"I had to!" Izumi held up shaky hands. "There's no way I'd beat you skill against skill. I mean that first attack made my arms feel like gelatin!" Izumi confessed and had Monoma going red with fury.

"You gotta be fucking joking! How dare you make a fool out of me you little-"

"Hahaha!- Lord Monoma didn't know what hit him." Tetsutetsu had to laugh. "She lead him around the ring by his nose."

"She's a clever one...that's for sure." Shoto smiled, deeply impressed on how she handled herself in such a difficult battle.

"Heh Usagi may be small and physically weak but that idiot lost to her canny brain like a stupid pampered dog barking down a rabbit hole." Bakugo grinned, suddenly pumped. He couldn't wait to show Izumi that those kind of tricks wouldn't work on him.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I would have had this posted up yesterday but ended up getting called in to work morning shift… sigh… oh well. Anyway now that this is up, I'll be able to finish the next chapter of "We are the Future." and have that posted later today. Thanks for your patience!**

 **Next Chapter: Anticipation**


	14. Anticipation

**AHero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 14: Anticipation**

Izumi rubbed the balm she'd made onto her patient's arms and legs. She wasn't the designated healer, but Lady Ochaco and her superior Lady Chiyo had their hands full with those that were injured during the first two rounds. So she helped where she could.

Sero sighed as the smooth cream cooled the burns and eased the redness from the damage inflicted in his match against Prince Shoto.

"Thanks Izumi, that feels a lot better."

"My pleasure, Sero. Next time you try to face against a prince with elemental magic, remember to wear more fire resistant material. I would suggest leather hide instead of a breast plate and skin." She tapped his torched garments and had him grimacing.

"I'll take that to heart… but now that I'm not competing I'll be sure to root for you, and of course Bakugo as he'll kill me if I don't." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"I appreciate the support, as I'm sure I'll need it." She stood up using a rag to wipe her hands clean. "I'm gonna see if there are any more patients that need my tending. As much as I'd like to watch the other fights I'm pretty sure I already know who I'm going up against if I win against Kaibara. Watching Kacchan fight makes me…" she drifted off.

"Nervous?" Sero asked and watched her face go pale even as she laughed.

"No… petrified." She admitted with a smile. "Still, I'm the one that challenged him. I gotta face it head on… even if it hurts."

"Understandable, but hey-" Sero gave her a thumbs up. "You've got Kirishima and I rooting for you. We think it's about time somebody knocked Prince Pain-in-the-Ass, off his pedestal."

"Excuse me?" Shoto spoke from the doorway and had Izumi jolting and waving her hands around defensively.

"Oh, not you, your highness. We're referring to Kacchan. He's a chief's son, which technically makes him a prince." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah…" Somehow that statement still left him irritated. "Hard to disagree with you there. How are you injuries, Sero? I'm sorry if I went a little overboard." He apologized, more out of manners than genuine concern.

"Don't sweat it… at least you didn't freeze me like you did that Honenuki guy. He's gonna have the chills for a month." Sero teased and waved. "Thanks for the first aid, Izumi."

"Anytime Sero!" She called back to him and turned her back to Shoto to put away her balm and supplies.

"A friend of yours?" Shoto asked glancing back at Sero who disappeared in the hallway.

"Yes, he's from Kacchan's clan." She spoke as her hands diligently dug through her bag and sorted the items inside. She didn't notice Shoto's face go dark, and irritated.

 _Kacchan again?_

"Do you know every Dagohban?" He asked, almost irritably.

"No, but I know most of the members of his tribe. They all seem to like me despite my being an outsider." She explained and once she'd finished turned around to face him. Her breath hitched out in surprise when she found herself toe to toe with him. When had he gotten that close? "Is-is something wrong?"

"I…" Shoto drifted off staring down at her with a look in his eyes that made her heart do somersaults. "I'm not sure. Do you think you have something in that kit out yours that will stop the pain?"

"Pain?" Alarmed Izumi immediately sat him on the bed and touched his forehead. "You're flushed and warm… did you overexert yourself in that last match? Where does it hurt?""

"Everywhere… but here especially." He took her hand setting it over his heart. Confused, oblivious, Izumi spread her hand over his chest her eyes filled with such worry.

"Does it hurt to breathe? Do you feel light headed?" She asked him still trying to diagnose.

"Yes, and yes… can't seem to make it stop." He gripped the hand over his chest tightly, almost possessively. "Help me, Izumi."

"Okay, lay down, let me- WHOA!" She gasped when he pulled her onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her. "Sh-sh-shoto what are you-EEP!" She went blood red and stiff as he buried his face into her soft breasts and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you… you're a wonderful healer." He told her… and Izumi caught on. Her flushed expression turned exasperated.

"This isn't funny, Shoto, I thought you were really in pain." She grabbed his head trying to pull him back but he just snuggled in closer and made her sigh heavily.

"I am in pain…" He admitted. "I don't know why, but it always happens whenever I see you with Bakugo, or some other man. It's an ache that starts from my chest, and spreads to every fiber of my being. I can't seem to make it stop."

"Shoto…" Izumi's eyes softened a little and her fingers started stroking his hair comfortingly.

"That feels nice." His smile was soft but hidden in the fabric of her shirt. "Just now with Sero, I saw you treating his wounds, watched your gentle touch… and wished I was the one injured, and that those gentle hands were on me." He closed his eyes just breathing her in. "You can punch a man's lights out with your fists… but your hands were made for healing."

"Thank you… but we shouldn't be doing this. Someone will see…" she murmured to him. Shoto pulled from her just long enough to tug the curtain around the sick bed and then immediately curled into her embrace again.

"Indulge me, just a little longer, please?" He pleaded. "We'll have to return soon… but I want this for as long as I'm allowed."

What could she say? Izumi thought looking down as Shoto started to drift. She continued to stroke his hair and watched him just enjoy the embrace, watched his normally cool and hardened face go soft and warm with contentment. She knew his life was hard, knew the burdens of his station denied him many of life's joys… so she could give him this, a little joy to combat the hardships.

"Okay… just a little longer."

 **~Later~**

The second round fighting went slower than the first. Kacchan took on Kirishima who was not only his clansmen but had a magic specializing in defense which allowed him to take the offensive. Still Kacchan's persistence and skill proved too much for his opponent and Kirishima went down hard.

"The guy is a beast." Tetsutetsu commented irritably to Monoma and Shoto who just joined them. "The Dagohbans have a reputation for being fierce warriors but this guy takes it to a whole new level."

"He is their prince." Shoto commented and crossed his arms. He had an uncomfortable twist in his gut at the thought of Izumi facing off against such a fierce combatant. "Guy leads by example, I imagine."

"As wrong as it sounds, I hope Izumi loses this next match." Tetsutetsu said with a nod. "I don't think I could stomach watching her take him on."

"How strong is Kaibara?" Shoto asked.

"He's fairly strong, but is a soft touch when it comes to women. Izumi will have an advantage there."

"Humph," was all Monoma could say turning up his nose. "If Kaibara loses to such an opponent it'll be his own fault for falling for female trickery."

"Like you did?" Tetsutetsu teased and had Monoma seething.

"Watch your mouth, tin can." He said with sadistic eyes and a twitching smile. "I may have let my arrogance get the best of me, but she is a mind player only. In terms of strength and skill she is nothing."

You're wrong there… Shoto thought with a secret smile.

Bakugo joined them in the stands sitting a few seats away from Shoto and leaned forward on his elbows to watch the next fight. Kayama cracked her whip in the air calling out to the audience who roared back to life in anticipation for the next bout.

"The final fight of the second round is about to begin. To my right is a lead officer in the courscant army, Sen Kaibara! To my left is the one and only femme fatale, Izumi Midoriya!"

Femme fatale? That may be stretching it a bit, Queen Kayama. Izumi thought blue faced. She scratched her cheek laughing as she approached the center of the ring. She looked into the eyes of her opponent. Unlike Lord Monoma, Sen Kaibara was stoned face and serious, she considered it a good sign he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his predecessor.

"Alright let's discuss terms of battle."

"That won't be necessary…" Kaibara said suddenly crossing his arms. "I'm withdrawing from battle."

"What!?" Izumi's eyes went wide and Kayama jerked her head in his direction.

"You're forfeiting the match to your opponent?"

"Yes, as tough as Miss Midoriya is I don't feel comfortable taking on a woman. It's against my honor code as a gentleman to harm a woman. Should I go to far and possibly damage any future prospects this young maiden has."

Izumi's brow twitched in irritation, and she could feel hands clenching at her sides. An honor code? A gentleman? Any prospects?

"I see… well then in light of this the winner is-"

"WAIT!" Izumi shouted and tried to keep her voice calm and easy even as frustration and anger boiled in her gut. "Allow me one hit!" She lifted her eyes that showed fierce challenge. "This is a tournament… at least one hit she be dealt before a combatant decides to forfeit. I do not want to be "given" my win without having shown some effort. Do me this and I'll accept your surrender to me."

Kayama smiled at this and turned to her opponent.

"Well young Kaibara?"

"If it was the young lady demands I have no quarrel." He opened his arms up in welcome.

"The terms have been decided… One hit decides the match!" Kayama cracked her whip and Izumi stepped forward going toe to toe with Kaibara. He offered her a soft, "gentlemanly" smile.

"Do your worst, milady." he challenged.

"Of course, dear gentleman…" she gave a mock curtsey, her right hand glowing with the golden aura of her magic. She watched Kaibara's eyes shift from cool to surprise as her lips peeled back in a snarl and her fist rammed straight into his gut. The leather armor he wore did nothing to protect him from the shocking blow. His body flew across the ring, skidded, and landed outside.

The audience was shocked silent. Kayama rushed to him shaking his shoulder. Utter female glee spread over her face as she stood and snapped her whip in Izumi's direction.

"A forfeit, ring out, and all out K.O! No doubt about it, Izumi Midoriya advances to the semi-finals!"

The crowd roared to life and Izumi let out a long breath as her adrenaline simmered down. Her eyes still showing flickers of temper turned to the stands where they locked onto Bakugo's. They shared a private, silent conversation between them using just their expressions and eye contact. Izumi then lifted a pointed finger calling him out for the whole audience to see.

"You're next... Kacchan."

"Oh I'm ready, Izumi." He cracked his knuckles his smile wide and adrenaline pumping. "I'm more than ready."

There was a small intermission before the next fight would begin, allowing audience members to stretch out, get refreshments, and for fighters to finish recuperating before the semi-finals began.

Izumi stepped into the waiting room and let her legs completely give out from under her. Her initial frustration had fueled that punch.. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard but damn it she was angry!

Why couldn't these men see and understand she was here for more than just finding "suitable prospects?" Why couldn't the world understand that women didn't have to be chained to the home, chained to a life of marriage, making babies, cooking meals, and tending their families? Women were just as capable as men when it came right down to it, and in some cases even more so. How could she show them? How could she prove to them all she more than just a happy homemaker in the works?

"Miss Midoriya?"

Izumi's head snapped up and she saw Iida in the doorframe of the waiting room.

"Sir Iida? Forgive me, I was just resting." She stood and he held up his hands.

"No need to apologize. I can understand your need for rest. You've a big important match coming up." He pulled out a chair for her, and because her legs still felt shaky izumi accepted it and bent forward putting her face in her hands.

"You can say that, again." she muffled agreement and looked up with a weak smile. "You have an important match too, don't you? You'll be facing against the prince."

"Yes, and while I am nervous I am very much looking forward to facing him." He said proudly motioning with his hands in true Iida fashion. It made her smile more.

"I'll cheer for you."

"Thank you, but… I'm sure his highness would much prefer it if you cheered for him." He let his hands fall at his side. "My lady… may I put in a selfish request?"

"You can ask me anything, Iida." She stood up, feeling stronger already. "What do you need?"

"I am, going to lose this match." He told her and had Izumi frowning.

"You don't know-"

"I do.. I won't give in as easily as the others, I plan to make my prince work for his win… but as a knight I just can't bring myself to truly give my Prince the challenge he desires." He held his heart his eyes showing frustration and inner turmoil. "I want very much to challenge him, to match our skills… but you must understand I took a sacred vow when I obtained my position as captain of the knights. I swore to protect the crown, serve the crown, and never to harm or challenge the crown. While I know this competition relieves me of that… I cannot bring myself to break such a vow."

"You take your work as a knight very seriously, Sir Iida. It's very admirable."

"You're the one who's truly admirable, My Lady." He looked at her. "You do not have to give me such kind words… I know your fight with Kaibara was frustrating because he couldn't-"

"Iida…" She interrupted with a smile and took his hands. "If you're worried that I might think badly of you for staying true to your vow, I don't. Kaibara's code and your sacred vow are two different scenarios. Your vow is admirable, because it is a sign of respect for your rank, and a duty you promised to your king. You know the prince can protect himself, and is a strong opponent that you want to test your skills against. Kaibara's "honor code" is based off his morales and how he views women. He has no respect for them, and sees me only as someone's future wife and mother. Therein lies the difference."

"He's wrong… while I've no doubt you'll find a husband more than worthy of you, I and many of the other soldiers who've trained with you know you're so much more than that."

"Thank you," Izumi's eyes filled slightly. "You don't know what that means to me." She let go of his hands to brush at her tears. "Now… what is the favor?"

"As I said, I will lose this fight because of the vow I've taken… but you Miss Midoriya have not yet taken that vow. Should you be victorious in your match against the Dagohban Prince, I humbly ask you challenge the prince. Do not hold back, do not be afraid to face him with everything you have. The prince already is very fond of you, My lady… but you'll have his undying respect and gratitude should you face him warrior against warrior in the final bout."

Izumi's eyes went wide and her lips curved into a confident smile.

"When I win against, Kacchan..." she said with conviction. "I shall fight the prince with every fiber of my being and give him the challenge he deserves."

"Thank you for understanding, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it. "For this you have MY undying respect and gratitude."

"The gratitude is appreciated…" She surprised him with a hug. "... but your friendship is more than enough."

"Ah…" Iida hugged her back, his affection for the young woman at its pique. "You have that as well."

 **~A few minutes later~**

Iida had tried his best to give the audience a grand show. He performed with such flourish and speed Izumi wondered if he'd thrown caution to the wind and decided to give Shoto that challenge after all… but Shoto wasn't fooled.

Iida's masterful speed and graceful movements were no match against his magicks. Shoto immobilized him in a casket of ice… and if Iida hadn't already convinced her to do so, the look on Shoto's face had her more determined to give the next two rounds of combat everything she had.

Iida was escorted out of the ring wearing a blanket and sniffling from the excessive use of ice. Shoto in the meantime casually strolled out and met Izumi in the tunnel.

"Congratulations, Shoto." She smiled at him trying to ease the pained look in his eyes. "You're in the finals.

"Yes…" he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. "Will you be alright? He's not going to be like your other opponents Izumi. Bakugo is determined to face you with everything he's got."

"I'm not sure how this is going to go. I haven't exactly flexed my full power yet but I've no doubt I'll be using it here." She told him and grabbed his hand taking it from her cheek. "No matter which one of us wins, you'll have a fight on your hands Shoto." She looked him in the eye. "Neither of us are just going to hand you the win."

"I know… " He leaned down and kissed her brow. Even though he wanted to wish Izumi the best of luck… in his heart he prayed she would lose, so he could take Bakugo on man to man for her heart. Still… he could give her one piece of advice. "Knock him down a peg."

"He he," Though the kiss had her blushing she pulled from him and jerked her thumb up in approval. "Counting on it."

"ARE YOU READY!?" The Mic shouted as he stood beside Kayama. "I know I am! It's time for the last fight of the semi finals, the one which determines who will be facing Prince Shoto in the final match! Let's bring them out!"

"He's been taking down opponents with ferocity and strength. No wonder he's the future king of his people… presenting PRINCE KATSUKI BAKUGO!"

The audience roared with applause and boos as Bakugo strut into the ring his face twisted in an excited grin.

"VERSUS… the young female fighter who's been a surprising success, and the one I'm personally rooting for…" The Mic whispered the last bit. "IZUMI MIDORIYA!"

Izumi's eyes went from warm and happy to cool and concentrated. Fear pitched in her gut much as it had in her first fight… but she couldn't let it affect her. There was too much lying on this fight for her to back down and let it get in the way.

On the sidelines Sir Might in the form of Toshinori sat in the squire's box biting his nails besides Tsukauchi who watched with keen interest.

"Poor girl is gonna have her hands full." Tsukauchi commented.

"Ah… I hope she knows what she's doing." Toshinori agreed, his knuckles going white on his pant leg.

"The terms of the battle has been set we're going for a free for all!" Kayama announced to the crowd.

"I've been waiting all day for this, Usagi." Bakugo grinned ear to ear. "Time to see what these fool knights have been teaching you. Though if you're too scared we can call it now. You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'd really be a fool if I wasn't scared of you, Kacchan. I know you too well." She crouched into a fighting stance lifting her hands up and letting her magic pump and power around her in a soft aura glow. "However, just because I'm afraid of you doesn't mean I'm gonna let you beat me!"

"Tch… so be it." He lifted his hands in his trademark curled and cocked position. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The tension rose in the stadium… hearts galloped, eyes focused, and voice pitched and raised to cheer for their favorite.

"LET THE MATCH...BEGIN!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: FINALLY! Oh my god this chapter took me forever. Stupid reality, stupid adulting! Why can't they just let me be!? Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter is gonna be awesome! Who do you think will win Izumi or Bakugo? Who would you like to see face against Shoto and who do you want to see win it all? Be sure to let me know in your reviews!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Wolf Vs. Rabbit**_


	15. Wolf Versus Rabbit

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 15: Wolf Vs. Rabbit**

Izumi's chest was about to burst open. Nerves and excitement raced through her as the crowd around them roared and cheered ready for her fight against Kacchan to begin. Everything she'd worked for up until this point had been leading up to this.

She'd watched him from the moment he entered the ring. No fur cloak, no adornishments… just him, bare chested and brawny. She'd watched his first fight and knew that going up against him would be the greatest challenge of her life… yet she couldn't avoid this any longer. He recognized that she was stronger, had stood for her when Monoma had put her down… but she doubted if his opinion of her had changed at all over the years they'd been friends.

She could still remember the day she'd met him...

 _ **~Ten years ago~**_

 _Izumi's father had died when she was three, but that didn't stop the young girl from trying to be just like him. She pulled out his old journals, admiring the pictures and doing her best to read the words on the page by using the reading lessons she'd been taught by her mother._

 _In those pages were worlds of knowledge just waiting to be explored, just by reading them Izumi felt closer to the man who'd been her father. She hoped one day she'd see all the things he'd seen, and perhaps even discover new worlds he hadn't._

 _At six, ignoring her chores and choosing to wander out in the forests and fields to collect samples, Izumi hitched on a satchel and carried around one of her father's journals. Using his notes she found the various ingredients and items she needed to make a tonic. This time she was determined to get it right._

 _Not realizing just how deep she was wandering Izumi followed the signs in the journal that lead her to the right type of plant. She admired its leaves and nodded._

" _This is the one." She closed the book and stepped forward to grab the plant… and squealed as she stepped right into a net trap. She felt her body lift up off the ground and become tangled in the vines that'd been fastened into a net. The more she struggled to get free, the more her feet and hands became tangled. Her curly hair pulled up in twin tails with black ribbons snagged and she winced trying to pull them free too._

" _Help! Somebody help me!"_

" _Whoa you actually caught something Bakugo!" Kirishima exclaimed as he, Sero and their leader Prince Bakugo ran up excitedly from the brush._

" _What to you mean actually? Of course I caught something." Bakugo boasted and beat a fist into his bare chest. "I'm awesome." He pulled out a sharpened stone to cut his prey down._

 _Izumi squeaked her eyes tearing up as the vines snapped and she fell from the tree. The fall want high enough to break anything but it still hurt._

" _Ow!" She struggled in the net again then her breath hitched as the boys surround her._

" _Aww man it's just a stupid skinny girl." Bakugo scowled and leaned in sniffing. "I suppose she's just big enough for a small meal."_

" _Wha! Please don't eat me!" Izumi whimpered. "I won't taste good! Plus like you said I'm skinny."_

" _Stop teasing her Katsuki, let her go so we can do some real hunting." Sero complained._

" _No way! I caught her which means she's mine!" Bakugo snarled to the others._

" _Okay fine but what are you gonna do with her?" Kirishima asked casually. "She's right that she's too skinny to eat."_

" _Tch…" Bakugo crouched down over Izumi and tugged on a ponytail grinning. " I'll keep her as a pet. I've always wanted a pet Usagi."_

" _Usagi? I'm not a Rabbit!" Izumi complained but jumped and coward when he stood over her still tugging on a ponytail._

" _Sure you are. Timid, weak, and fluffy." He stroked the hair in his fingers. "You're an Usagi and that's what I'm gonna call you."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Kayama's announcement snapped Izumi out of the memory and she gasped as Bakugo immediately took first action. His body flew at hers giving her little time to react. She ducked under him rolling out of the way just as he let an explosion fly.

Smoke clouded the air and Izumi let out a shaky breath. That was too close… he was a lot faster than she'd realized. Even now she barely had time to take that breath before he was whirling around and attacking again. She brought up her arms cursing as the heat of his explosions burned away her sleeves. She used the smoke to break through and counter. Her fist glowed, ready to land a solid punch… but she missed.

She felt the burn in her side and she cried out her body jerking and stumbling across the ring. She winced and held her side coughing as the wind left her lungs.

"You're too slow…" Bakugo told her. He stood tall letting her collect herself. "Give it up Usagi. You can't beat me."

"I won't!" She shouted at him. "I won't give in! I've got too much to prove and too much at stake to just give it all away!"

"Tch suit yourself but you're only going to get hurt. Just because I'm choosing you as my mate doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." he warned her.

"Good," she smirked and her eyes brightened at that. "That's exactly the way I want it!"

She launched at him again. The look in her eye sent Bakugo's heart dancing. God what the hell was she doing to him? He had always found her attractive… but when had she managed to snag him by throat with just a look?

He'd always been attractive to her meekness because it had been a refreshing change from the aggressive women of his tribe… and yet seeing his Usagi like this, fierce and competitive just reminded him why he'd fallen head first in love with her in the first place.

It reminded him of why he'd stopped looking at her as his pet, and started looking at her as his future mate.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _He'd just turned thirteen, by tribal standards he was a man now and able to hunt and venture on his own without his interfering sidekicks to distract him. He'd snuck off a few times on his own before that but the jerks always seemed to find again, aside from the occasional hunting trip there was only one place he would go… one person he wanted to see._

 _She wore blue today… a deep colored skirt paired with a cream color tunic and corset. Her hair. always curly and soft, was pulled into a braid over her shoulder in an attempt to tame it. He wished she'd put it in that trademark rabbit look he was fond of...and wondered if she avoided doing so on purpose just to spite him._

 _Well...he'd show her._

 _Quietly stalking his prey he circled behind her, planted his feet and leapt out of the shadows. He grinned hearing the squeal and shriek of her voice. His hands reaching into that soft mane to scruff and mess it up, so the curls sproinged around her face in messy coils._

" _Kya! Kacchan! Stop it! Knock it off!" She squirmed and wiggled and finally rolled onto her back huffing and pouting at him. "Geez, why can't you grow up? Aren't you tired of teasing me?"_

" _Never.." He smirked down at her, positioned on all fours over her compact little body. "You're mine to play with as I will it."_

" _I'm not a toy, Kacchan. I'm a person. When are you gonna see that?" She braced her hands on his chest trying to shove him off but he caught her wrists pinning her there. "Kacchan!"_

" _It's my birthday…" He told her._

" _Is it?" Her brow twitched in irritation. "I'm not playing the wolf and rabbit game with you like last year."_

" _You will if it's what I want. I always get what I want Usagi." He smirked… but the look of confidence slowly started to fade as he looked into those big green eyes full of annoyance and embarrassment. He shifted a little, realizing it was the first time he'd really had a woman underneath him._

 _They were no longer children, and being pressed up on her like this made that all the more clear to him. Testing he released one of her wrists to grope her soft breast. Izumi's face went bright red._

" _Eeep! Kacchan!" Using her freed hand she smacked him across the face. "What are you doing?!"_

 _He turned his head at the smack but barely flinched. He turned back pinning her again and nuzzled his face into those soft mounds. He inhaled deep becoming intoxicated by her scent._

" _Mmmmm mine." He murmured… not quite aware of what his mouth and body were doing. He always went by his instincts, and his instincts were telling him to see, touch and taste what was under all that cloth. His fingers start tugging at the corset._

" _K-Kacchan...stop mmmmph stop please." She'd heard a growl and had her breath hitching. "Stop growling this isn't a game."_

" _That wasn't me." He said with a sneer, his movements stilling as his head rose and spotted the large wolf. It was a loner but definitely an Alpha, big and burly and licking his chops hungrily. "Don't move Usagi…" He whispered harshly when he felt her tense and heard her whimper._

 _Izumi looked up at him pale and petrified. She opened her mouth to whisper back but the wolf lunged and Bakugo lunged back tackling the furry beast to the ground. Izumi screamed and rolled up on her knees staring wide eyed._

" _Kacchan!" She shakily got to her feet trying to find some kind of weapon to help. She could barely think, barely contain the sobbing breaths escaping from her panic. Just as she grabbed a large branch to swipe with she heard the wolf howl in pain and slump dead on its side. The knife in which Kacchan always carried on his hip was now lodged into its heart._

 _Bakugo huffed and pulled himself out from under the dead weight. He winced, holding his arm that the wolf had sunk its teeth into._

" _Oh Kacchan you're hurt!" Izumi grabbed her satchel and knelt beside him._

" _Its nothing…" he insisted even though his face was pale and breathing ragged._

" _Let me see it…" she gently took his arm looking at the wound. "Its deep, you're gonna need stitches." She pressed a clean cloth against the bite to stop the bleeding. "I've got my kit with me so just stay still and let me handle this."_

" _I'm telling you it's nothing so stop your fuss…" he trailed off when he saw the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why the hell are you crying?"_

" _I'm crying because you're hurt… you idiot." She snapped at him and sniffed back the first few tears but more just fell. "You protected me and you got hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you. I was afraid and weak and I just…" She sobbed and gently started to clean his wound. "Please... please let me do this for you, at least."_

 _He opened his mouth to retort, to tell her there was nothing she could do. Yet the tears, and the feel of her gentle hands on his skin stopped him. He felt his heart do a slow roll in his chest, and he let out a long slow sigh._

" _Fine…" He lamented and sat obediently while she worked. "Just stop crying." He used his good hand to brush away the tears and despite himself genuinely smiled at her. "You damn rabbit."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Izumi screamed as the explosion sent her skidding across the ground. She got up on all fours panting and sweating, her tunic ripped, her limbs shaking, and burns now patching around her skin.

"It's no good...he's too fast." She mumbled to herself. "Everytime I find an opening his reflexes make it impossible for me to hit only time he stays in one place is when he's attacking. Her eyes lit with realization. That was it… it was risky and who the hell knew if it would work...but it was the only chance she had of getting a solid hit in.

She started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny, Usagi?" Bakugo demanded watching her pick herself up and dust herself off casually.

"You… I thought you said you weren't going to hold back. If this is the best you got, there's no way you'll beat Prince Shoto."

"Tch..." He grit his teeth. "Your little mind games aren't going to work with me, Usagi I know you far too well."

Her face hardened.

"They're not mind games, Kacchan, they're complaints! You said you wouldn't hold back, that you'd give me everything you have!"

"You're stronger than I am, I've always known that…" She clenched her fists at her side, her eyes shifting downward. "So why aren't I outside the ring or laying unconscious? Why haven't you beat me yet?"

"You're asking me to kill you?" he growled, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"No! God you're an idiot! I'm asking you to show me respect! I want to be given the same treatment you've given the other fighters you've faced!" She held her heart. "I train with Prince Shoto everyday and he never holds back when we spar. I'm out within seconds. You're a much more ferocious fighter than he is so I know you could do the same. Why won't you give me the same courtesy he does and fight me seriously?"

"I don't need my full strength to beat you." He retorted.

"I don't care if you can beat me with one pinky toe! I'm saying if you're really serious about beating me then do it! Stop playing with me!" She felt herself getting emotional and strung fingers through her hair. "This is exactly why I've rejected you so many times! Why should I degrade myself and marry a man who doesn't even see me as a person? I'm just a thing to you, a toy to play with, a goddamn pet!"

"You're wrong!" Panic started to bubble at the direction this argument was taking. "I may have felt that way about you in the past but things are different. You've changed, hell I've changed. Our relationship isn't the same as it was before, it hasn't been for a long time!"

"Prove it then!" Her aura flared bright gold and swirled like a flame around her.

"How?" Bakugo clenched his teeth and balled his fists. Why? Why couldn't she see how he felt? Why couldn't she see that he hadn't thought of her as his "pet" since they were teenagers. What would it take to get her to see? What did he have to do, to make her say YES?

"By giving me what I want. Come at me! One final attack, neither party holding back!" She lifted a fist putting power into it that vibrated with such heat Bakugo could feel it from the other side of the ring. "If you don't give me everything you got, then you can forget about winning. No way I'll let someone with half assed feelings beat me!"

"Half assed?" That teared it, he jerked his head up, eyes going small as his temper rose on high. "Fine… if this is what it takes to convince you that you belong with me, then so be it!" His tattoo sizzles red and he crouched to get a good bounce in his step before rushing at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Usagi!"

This was it, Izumi thought and hid her fear with a wide smile. She rushed forward, Bakugo meeting her head on, both of their right palms lit with power.

The entire audience was at the edge of their seat. Sir Might bit his nails, his eyes wide and face pale. Shoto was in a panic, racing to his father's booth shouting at him to stop the match but he got ignored. Mrs. Midoriya, Shinso, and the other farmers all screamed for Izumi, prayed for her safety… and the rest of the crowd just shouted over the chaos of it all trying to register what was happening.

As the two fighters closed the distance Izumi put power into her opposing hand and reached out with it. Bakugo, too focused on attacking, didn't register the move until his fist met her palm. The explosion rang out and even as Izumi screamed in pain she used his forward motion to jerk him off balance and let her other fist fly.

This time she felt it connect. Bakugo's breath whooshed out of him as the solid hit sent him flying. He felt bile in the back of his throat, and knew the hit had either bruised or cracked a rib. He felt his body flying mid air and turned trying to release another explosion but he'd put everything he had into his last attack.

He went straight into the wall, his body indenting into the concrete. He spat up blood and slumped to the ground twitching in pain.

"Prince Bakugo is out of bounds." Kayama announced, half in shock herself. She cracked her whip in Izumi's direction. "Izumi Midoriyia is the winner."

Izumi panted and wavered back and forth but let out a sigh of relief. She'd won… she'd actually won. Her body tensed back up again as Bakugo picked himself up from the rubble and hobbled over, seething with anger.

"Damn you, Usagi! Just which one of us was really playing games?" He saw the tears spill down her cheeks, and his gut twisted. "Stop your damn crying!"

"I'm sorry… I can't seem to help it." She sniffed tears falling down. "Even though everything I said was true, I shouldn't have used your feelings to win this fight. I shouldn't have drug out our personal business for the world to see but I… I wanted to win… and this was the only thing I could think of."

"Yeah well you should feel guilty! Damn it, Izumi, if you think I'm gonna accept this as a real loss then you're-" He trailed off again when she started sobbing even as she smiled. "Now what?!"

"You said my name." She wiped away tears with her one good arm and her smile spread from ear to ear. "That's the first time you called me by my real name. I'm so happy Kacchan."

"Grrrrrmmmmph!" Overcome with embarrassment and surprise Bakugo went red and jerked his head away trying to hide it. "Yeah well, don't get used to it. You're still Usagi to me!"

"Yeah…" She laughed. "I know. I'm Usagi, and you're Kacchan. That won't ever change." She stepped towards him, wanting to hug him, but her legs buckled and finally gave out. She fell forward.

"Oi! Izumi!" He rushed and caught her and cursed as she passed out in his arms. "Damn it, you overdid it you stupid…" he trailed off as something caught his eye. He spread open her torn shirt and lifted up the red tooth dangling from a strap of leather.

"You… you really kept it."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _How's your wound?" Izumi sat with Bakugo by the river as the two of them shared the food her mother had packed._

" _Its fine, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." He told her even with his arm bandaged he kept up his masculine bravado._

" _That bite hit bone, Kacchan, you're lucky to still have that arm." She sliced a piece of apple and fed it to him. She pouted when he merely grunted at her. "I was really worried."_

" _Don't be… my arm is fine because you're the one who treated it. I would have lost it if one of those idiot healers in my clan had looked at it…" he watched her flush with pleasure at the praise and lifted his good hand to pet her hair. "So...thanks, I guess."_

" _Hehehe you're welcome." She grinned and let him rub the top of her head. She may be just a pet to him but she was pleased by the praise and happy he was okay. "Even scared little rabbits have their uses."_

" _You're more than that…" he murmured more to himself than her._

" _Hmmm? What was that?" She blinked up at him curiously._

" _N- nothing...here." Embarrassed by his own thoughts he reached into his pouch and held out the wolf tooth necklace. "It's a reward for helping me."_

" _Oh… it's...lovely." She took it admiring the shape and color. "Did you make it?"_

" _Yeah… that's one of the teeth you pulled from the wound. Thought you'd like it. Consider it a medal for a job well done."_

" _Thank you, but what about you? It was your victory." She fingered it and had him fidgeting with irritation and embarrassment._

" _Oh I skinned that beast and had its fur made into a cloak. That's what it gets from straying from his pack and trying to take a bite out of what's mine."_

" _Kacchan…" Izumi scolded and he turned up his nose._

" _Look if you don't like the necklace just-" he started but she touched his wound gently and held the tooth out to him._

" _If you can… will you help me put it on?" She smiled at him and he grunted in response. Taking the necklace he held it open for her. She turned and lifted her hair up and out of the way. H0e slipped it around her neck and watched the red tooth dangle between her breasts._

" _Thank you." She turned around beaming at him. "My first gift from Kacchan… I'll cherish it."_

" _Usagi…" he lifted a hand stroking it over her cheek. For a moment he just lost himself in her eyes and started leaning in to kiss her._

" _Izumi!" Shinso called from the top of the hill. "Your mom needs some help with the harvest!"_

" _Okay I'll be right there." She called back and grabbed her satchel. She took the last apple out and handed it to him which he numbly accepted. "Come see me again tomorrow so I can change your bandage okay?"_

" _Yeah whatever…" He lowered his head as she started to move past him. He quickly grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Usagi…"_

" _Yeah Kacchan?" She looked down at him still smiling. "What is it?"_

" _D-Don't…" he grit his teeth and slowly let go of her hand. " Don't get lost on your way back."_

" _Hehehe I won't." She laughed and jogged to catch up to Shinso. Once she was safely away he pulled out the matching tooth he'd fashioned into an earring from his pouch. With an irritated sneer he clutched it in his fist._

" _Don't leave me."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

He hadn't realized he was crying until the first few drops fell onto the hand holding the tooth. He grit his teeth staring down at Izumi's conscious form and all his emotions came crashing down at once. He took in all the damage he'd done, the burned flesh, the torn clothes, the bruises, and broken bones. What the hell had he done? He clung to her, rocking her body as he screamed in pure frustration. His heart writhed and ached unbearably at the thought of losing her.

"Don't leave me… Be a healer, be a farmer, or be a damn knight. You can do whatever you want, Usagi, just don't you dare leave me!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Woot done! I struggled going back and forth on who should win the fight. I eventually decided plot wise it made more sense for Izumi to win, and it'll be a better set up for the ending. Hope you'll look forward to it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Final Free for All!**_


	16. Final Free for All

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Author's Note: We're reaching the conclusion to the first arc of what I'm now calling the "Kingdom" series. A sequel fic is already in the works, and due to demand I'm going to work on doing two separate ending fics to serve as the "BakuDeku" arc and the "TodoDeku" arc.**

 **The sequel title will be "The Shadow Kingdom" and the first chapter will be released shortly after the conclusion of this story.**

 **Chapter 16: The Final Free for All**

They had to pry Izumi away from Bakugo. The young tribal prince had been left seething and emotional, and though Kirishima attempted to comfort his friend he was shrugged off.

"Leave me alone, Kirishima. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, don't be like that Bakugo." Kirishima said a bit hurt by the brush off. "I'm just trying to help."

"If you really want to help me then go get my game bag." Bakugo snarled.

"Okay…" He turned but glanced over his shoulder. "can I ask what for?"

"Don't ask just go do it!" He retorted and stomped off towards the infirmary.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Shoto spoke from behind him. The two were alone in the dark hallway. "Izumi doesn't need you yelling at her while she's trying to recover."

"Mind your own business Icy Hot...and while we're at it stay away from my girl!" Bakugo whirled around. "This is all your damn fault. You and that irritating old man of yours. What the hell was he thinking getting her mixed up in a competition like this?"

"Don't blame me for your lack of tact in battle." Shoto countered standing tall, and intimidatingly regal. "Anyone in the audience could see Izumi was leading you around by the nose, even though you said you wouldn't fall for her mind games."

"Tch, shut up! You don't know anything about what really happened in there." Bakugo grit his teeth and looked down at his feet trying to cool his temper, but failing miserably. "She shouldn't have been made to participate. I don't care how strong she is, Izumi's not the kind of person who should be competing in a tournament like this! These fights, this arena, it's meant for hardened fighters with years of experience, who know the laws of battle. It's no place for a woman with a soft heart, and healer's hands." Bakugo looked down at his own, remembering how badly burned and bloody those beautiful hands were now… thanks to him.

"For once I agree with you." Shoto said simply, his voice calm despite the anger that threatened to boil free.

"What?" That threw Bakugo off. "You agree?"

"I know what goes on in this arena, so yes. I agree that this isn't where she's meant to shine. I was against her competing, I wanted her knighted so she could have access to the castle without qualm, but my father turned it around in me. I tried to talking to Izumi, hoping to change her mind about this arrangement, but...this is what she wants. She's a person who seeks adventure and knowledge, and she thinks becoming a knight will give her that."

"Will it?" Bakugo lowered his head clenching his fists at his side. "Will being a knight give her what she wants?"

"No… it will give her some thrill and access to the castle grounds and libraries but if she seeks to travel the world being a knight is the wrong course...which is why I've made alternate arrangements for her."

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out after our fight. Lady Chiyo and Ochaco will heal Izumi enough to battle, but no matter who wins Izumi will get what she desires… and after watching your fight I doubt what she desires includes associating with you."

He turned ignoring Bakugo's surging temper and coolly walked away.

 _ **~Infirmary~**_

 _Don't leave me..._

Kacchan's pain filled voice echoed in Izumi's head. She stirred trying to pull herself out of the dark to comfort him… but the nightmare yanked her back. She saw the beast known as Nomu towering over the cities and sending them ablaze with his horrific dark power and strength. She could hear the screams of her loved ones, see the death of the warriors she'd trained with side by side, and felt her own blood pooling hot into her hands as her body went cold.

 _True evil will be unleashed upon the world, and unless a true hero steps forth willingly and sacrifices their light, all will perish by its hand._

Izumi gasped as she woke from the nightmare. She sat up straight her face pale and sweaty, the pain of her injuries numbed by the cold fear in her blood.

"The hell?"

"Ah Midori-chan!" Ochaco came in with a tray and set it down at her bedside. "You're awake! That elixir didn't take long to take effect."

"Elixir?" Izumi raised a brow and Uraraka beamed.

"Yeah, Prince Bakugo gave this to me," She held up Izumi's old journal. "He said you put all your potions and recipes in here and it may come in handy. He was right. You had a recipe for a restorative elixir that was just what we needed."

"Kacchan…" Izumi took the book and flipped through the pages her smile soft and affectionate.

 _Don't leave me._

Izumi stroked the leather of the book, sighing happily as tears spilled down her cheek.

"Oh Midori-chan what is it?" Ochaco knelt beside the bed taking her bandaged hand. "Are you in pain?"

"No… I shouldn't be but I'm happy." She wiped a tear away. "I'm just so happy."

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy." Ochaco beamed. She watched Izumi stroke the binding and was reminded of the other pages she'd seen while looking for the Elixir. "Ne, Midori-chan...Just between us… Are you in love with Prince Bakugo?"

"I…" Izumi clutched the journal to her chest. "Yes… I love Kacchan with all my heart." She closed her eyes. "No sense in denying it anymore."

"So, does that mean you're gonna accept his proposal now even though you won?" She pulled up a chair and sat at her bedside.

"No… at least… not yet. I've been denying Kacchan because I wasn't sure he felt the same way I do. I didn't think Kacchan understood… didn't think he saw me as anything but a pet… but I was wrong. He showed me the true extent of his feelings, and they're more than I could have ever hoped for."

"So then why?"

"I thought Kacchan would be the only person I could have these strong feelings for. I thought Kacchan would be the one and only man I'd ever love. Come to find out that's not true… there's someone else who's been slowly working his way into my heart, confusing me, and making me wonder if what I'm feeling for him is stronger than my feelings for Kacchan."

"Another man… who-" she trailed off and suddenly gasped and covered her mouth. "No! Don't tell me it's-"

"Lady Ochaco, you should be tending her, not gossipping!" Lady Chiyo said waving her cane at her protege. "Hurry and give her the second elixir. The king wants to wrap up these finals as soon as possible."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Ochaco went back to work, glancing over her shoulder once and awhile at her friend. Izumi had feelings for Prince Shoto… it was written all over her dazed, flustered face. "What a scandal…"

 **~Twenty Minutes Later~**

The Elixir hadn't been able to heal all her wounds. She still had to wear bandages over her hands and arms from the severe burns, but Izumi felt her stamina back at full strength and the pain was numbed from the salve she'd applied herself.

She could fight, would fight. She promised Iida she'd give Shoto a true challenge...but more to the point she wanted to prove herself. She'd fought so hard and overcome many obstacles already, she wanted to make sure she left with no regrets.

"Usagi…" Bakugo's voice startled her and she turned around to face him.

"Kacchan!" She walked to him and because she hadn't gotten the chance to before wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He tensed up his face reddening but he gently put his arms around her. "How are your wounds?"

"Fine...mending…" He pulled from her and took her hands in his to examine them. "So are yours I see."

"I'll have some scarred tissue but i'll have full use of them." She smiled. "I underestimated that explosion. Your magic truly is powerful."

"I could have killed you...you were an idiot taking that blast head on." Bakugo scolded.

"No argument there...but it worked. I finally managed to give you a solid hit." She grinned.

"Don't look too smug about it. I'm still not accepting that as a true win." He grunted and stroked his thumbs over her knuckles. "You sure you can fight like this?"

"Yeah…" Her eyes softened, she enjoyed the gentle touch. It was a contrast to his rough calloused palms and fingers. "The pain is almost gone."

"Alright...then kick his ass." He told her, surprising her with those words. He let go of her hands to grip her chin. "I told you, the only person you're allowed to lose to is me. Since you beat me you're gonna have to win, or else."

"Or else what?" She raised a brow in challenge.

He leaned down kissing her soft and warm. The gentleness of it had her swooning and her eyes closing in surrender.

"Or else," he continued after breaking the kiss. "You have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day." He smirked. "Consider it compensation for breaking your promise."

Blushing, her heart dancing in her chest, Izumi wished she could make him fluster for once...and suddenly got a wicked idea.

"Alright...but if I do win… you have to wear gentleman's clothing and dance with me in front of your clansmen. Deal?"

Bakugo jumped back his eye twitching in irritation. He wasn't sure he liked this new confidence she had.

"Well Kacchan?"

"grrrmmmppph…" He turned his blushing face away. The reaction had her giggling. "Fine...it's a deal."

"Alright! Now I'm really motivated! I've always wanted to see you in gentleman's clothes. Your traditional garb suits you, naturally, but I think you'd really look good in proper clothing. I'll have to ask one of the soldiers close to your size since I'm low on coin… I wonder what style we should use… maybe a white frill tunic with black leggings, and a red coat with either gold or brass buttons. Strong black boots, oooh and a double strap belt for your saber and…"

"Izumi…" He called her name and had her stopping mid mumble.

"Eh?" She looked up, a mix of wonder and happiness on her face. "What is it?"

He took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

"You're such a nerd." His smile was soft and genuine. The look had Izumi's heart fluttering and little hearts dancing and her head.

"Kacchan…" He stole her breath. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't contain it anymore. Her hands grip his back almost desperately. "Kacchan I lo-"

"Young Midoriya…" Sir Might poked his head into the tunnel. "Are you ready? It's about to start."

The young couple separated instantly and Izumi jerked her hands away tithing to Sir Might sweating.

"Y-YES! I'm ready." Her voice squeaked out and she held her chest trying to calm her heart.

"Hold on a minute what were you gonna-" Bakugo tried to pull her back but Izumi squeaked again and squirmed free.

"Nothing! It was nothing! I'll see you later Kacchan!" She made a run for it. Screwing propriety Bakugo started to run after her but Sir Might stepped in front v of him.

"Hold it going man. The contestant stands are in the opposite wing."

"Damn it, you interfering old man! Couldn't you see we were having a moment?! I ought to kill you!" He punched him in the shoulder. Sir Might wheezed from the blow. "Damn it...just my luck to get interrupted by a geezer!"

" _Geezer?!"_ Sir Might went blue in the face as he remembered that he was a centuries old spirit in the body of Toshinori Yagi...a man of fifty plus years. "Yes well I suppose that's apt."

 _ **~Finals~**_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting! Our finalists have rested up and are now ready to battle each other for the top spot!" The Mic announced egging his arms stupid excitedly.

"Representing the Kingdom of Tatooin, The crown Prince himself,his royal highness Prince Shoto Todoroki!"

Shoto calmly made his way forward stepping onto the platform. He kept his head high and his eyes level...but felt his heart skip beats as Izumi strode out from the tunnel.

"His opponent, representing women and underdogs everywhere, Izumi Midoriya!"

Izumi had a hard time keeping her own heart level. She took calm easy breaths all the way there and stood toe to toe against Shoto, hiding her fear with a smile. This was it, win or lose, she'd take on this challenge.

"As always the finals are a free for all. Your opponent must either be knocked out, thrown out, or give up in order for you to claim victory. Fighters are you read?"

"Yes." Izumi and Shoto spoke together.

"Alright then…" Kayama licked her lips, excited for this momentous bout. "Let the match…" she cracked her whip. "BEGIN!"

"You know…" Izumi crouched into a fighting stance her eyes hardening. "I didn't think I'd actually be the one standing here…" She admitted to him and got a small smile in response.

"You earned it. No matter what happens after this fight, Izumi, you earned your place at the top."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." She placed a hand over the hilt of her sword. "You've taught me so much… and now you'll get to see the fruits of your labor front and center."

"Alright then…" As she expected Shoto unsheathed his sword. "Give it your best shot."

Izumi nodded her body glowing with the power of her magic. He would combine his magic with his sword technique… that was his best weapon against her. She couldn't get in close without having to deal with the elements of his attack.

"Time to try something new… it worked on the Predator, maybe it'll work on you." She unsheathed her sword and let the glow encompass the weapon as well. She took a testing swing, and as she'd hoped a blast of light struck from the blade cutting straight towards him.

Instead of using his ice to counter as she's expected, Shoto rolled out of the way barely escaping the attack. He rushed her with sword only. She lifted the blade up parrying against the metal and maneuvering to match his blows.

Why wasn't he using his magic? She wondered as she fought him. She matched him blow for blow, defending his attacks almost too easily. Her eyes narrowed, and testingly she jerked her blade upward, leaving a clear opening for him to take. When he didn't take it she swiped her leg out and kicked him in the stomach.

"Oof, nice one." He complimented and came at her again.

"Something's not right…" She lunged forward their blades meeting. Instead of twisting her blade to shove it aside she pushed up on him so their faces were close. "Shoto… Are you holding back?"

"You're injured…" Shoto told her calmly and almost matter of factly. Izumi's eyes narrowed, showing she was not only annoyed, but pissed off. She shoved him back and lowered her sword. He matched her casual stance and lifted his free hand in a sign of peace."I'm trying to keep this a fair and even fight so as not to cause you any unnecessary harm."

"Fair? Unnecessary harm?" Izumi grit her teeth and she lowered her guard completely. She walked briskly to him and took everyone completely by surprise by slapping Shoto hard across the face. "Stop playing around! If this were an even match you'd be fighting at full strength and fighting to win just like me!"

"Izumi…" Shoto held his cheek looking at her stunned.

"I'm so mad I could spit! How dare you insult me by not giving this fight less than your best effort. You've had it easy the whole way here, people giving you victories left and right, but not me! I fought with everything I have to get to this point and I won't be handed a victory because you feel sorry for me! I'm not that weak!"

"That's not it! I just-" he looked at her, wounded that she would think he believed her to be weak. "I don't want to hurt you the way Bakugo did."

"We're not dancing here, Shoto, we're fighting. One or both of us is going to get hurt. As for Kacchan I coerced him to fight me at his best because it's what I wanted. I even praised you because you've never held back before. You were trying to help me grow stronger and prepare me for what I might face. You're not doing me any favors now by giving me this handicap!" She stabbed her sword into the ground. "If you're not going to fight me at you're best then I don't want to fight you at all. I'd rather concede than take a half assed win!"

"What!?" Shoto looked at her genuinely shocked and the crowd went into murmurs. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly…" She lifted her chin defiantly and then bowed to her prince. "Thank you, for the opportunity your highness… and congratulations." She addressed him bitterly and turned to walk away. He snagged her good hand pulling her back.

"Izumi, wait. I wasn't trying to give you a handicap. Just because you can't beat me doesn't mean-"

"Can't, can't, CAN'T!" She smacked his hand away her eyes fierce. "I'm so sick of everyone trying to tell me what I can and cannot do!" She picked up her sword again and swiped it in the air forcing him to retreat a step. She kept the sharp end pointed directly at him forcing him to raise his own blade and keep it up defensively. "Every single person I've taken on thought they could beat me with little to no effort. They were wrong. Kacchan thought he could put me in my place, but he was wrong! Nearly everyone in this stadium thought I couldn't stand amongst the men as an equal… but they're wrong too!"

Her aura bloomed bright and gold surrounding her in a shimmering image that blinded like the sun.

"All my life… I've heard the exact same can't do this, can't do that speech! Well I came here with the sole purpose to take on anyone who dares to say that I can't do something…" Her eyes lit with confidence and her smile went proud and challenging "...and prove them wrong."

She gripped her sword in both hands, and slipped back into a fighting stance. She watched him lift his blade hesitantly, his eyes enamoured, and mouth agape.

"It's just like I told Kacchan, I won't let anyone with half assed feelings beat me. If you're so confident that you can win, then you'd better come at me with all you've got!" She swung her blade, metal clashed against metal and sparks flew from the force of them.

Shoto's arm felt the shocking vibration of this hidden strength and he found himself stumbling back. He was forced to push harder just to stay on an even field. His eyes went hard and focused and he grit his teeth fighting her seriously.

Izumi felt the change and it made her smile bloom wider. She welcomed that tingling sensation of pressure against pressure, blade on blade. The ringing sound of their swords was music to her ears and she moved with grace across the arena, leading him into a sort of warriors dance.

"That's right…" Bakugo stood on the sidelines his smile smug and eyes gleaming. "You show him who's truly in charge of this battle, Izumi."

"You've chosen well, my son." Mistuki pat her son's shoulder. "She'll make a fine mate… providing you can convince her to say yes."

"No… it's not about convincing her to say yes." His face took on a softened expression which both surprised and warmed Mitsuki's heart. "It's about making her realize that she wants to."

"Whaaa my little boy," she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into her chest nuzzling him. "You've grown so much in just the span of one day! I'm so proud of you."

"GRRRRMMMMMMPH LAY OFF HAG!" He shoved at her his face bright red with embarrassment. "Stop with the mushy motherly crap! It doesn't suit you at all!"

"Say that again!" She pulled him into an arm lock and dug her knuckles into his head. "Perhaps you haven't grown much at all. Hmm?" She let go as Shoto released a furious blast of ice. Izumi barely managed to duck out of the way to avoid being frozen in place. "Looks like she got him to relent to using his magic."

Izumi struck out with her magic the glowing power she released slicing through the ice as clean as a knife cut. The arena took on damage, the tile breaking apart and kicking up with each devastating blow.

"You improve with every fight!" Shoto complimented their blades meeting again, but this time his set ablaze and he raised his right hand, ice glittering from his palm. "Color me impressed."

"I don't often lose my temper but when I do…" She jerked away his grab narrowly missing and she lifted her leg in an almost impossible split to kick his arms away and having him take a retreating step back. "I'm capable of a lot more than people realize."

"So I've noticed." Shoto rubbed his sore cheek in remembrance. He stared at her long and hard… the look of confidence and battle suiting her more than he'd expected. The woman he'd been intruiged by, and had admired was, as Bakugo put it, a soft heart with healer's hands. The woman he saw before him had all those things, and so much more. She had the hands of a healer, the heart of an angel, the eyes of a goddess… and the soul of a hero. "Izumi…"

"Yes?" She answered him lifting her blade up readying herself for his next attack.

"I love you."

Izumi's eyes went wide, her face reddening and her heart once again dancing nervously in her chest. No one could hear the conversation they were having over the roar of the anxious crowd… but she'd heard him loud and clear.

"Shoto."

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." He told her and his power soared through the roof. Firce and ice erupted from his body, blending together in a massive wave that threatened to explode. Izumi saw it coming straight at her, and couldn't move. She had nothing to counter it… nothing that would make a difference against this overwhelming strength.

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened and she dropped her sword bringing up her arms to try and block the worst of it from her face.

 _Hero of light…_

"What?" Izumi felt the world go in slow motion around her. "What was that voice?"

 _You're young still… you do not understand the potential this power of yours holds…._

A woman… Izumi realized with some confusion. In her mind she saw a tall voluptuous figure, shadowed by a powerful light. Behind her were other figures of various shapes and sizes. She could feel their energy encompass her… surround her... and fill her with power.

 _Let us show you, your true strength._

Izumi's eyes opened and went white. Her arms stretched out and the golden glow that had once covered her body like an aura now exploded from her like an erupting volcano. Izumi screamed out as she felt the fire of it rush through her veins like molten lava; burning, searing, and recreating her as it burst free from her body.

Shoto gasped as he felt the change in power shift. His magic dispersed and exploded but was matched with an incredible force unlike he'd ever seen before. He brought up his arms and blade and felt his feet lift from the stage and his body flew back. He felt himself hit the ground and coughed out air from the force of the hit.

As the chaos calmed and the light diminished members of the audience picked themselves up from the ground or sat up straight in their seats to see the results of the fight.

"What the hell was that?" Bakugo grunted rubbing his head which he smacked on the person behind him. His eyes went wide when he saw the aftermath. "Holy..."

"Holy…" Kirishima agreed from beside him, just as genuinely shocked.

"HOLY STINKING SUPER CRAP!" Sir Might pulled at his hair gawking. "She...She..."

Izumi stood in the center of the ring, her body shaking, sweat pouring from every pore and her clothes ripped nearly to the point of modesty. She stared in disbelief at Shoto who, dirty and relatively unharmed, sat outside the ring looking dazed and confused.

"I...I won?"

"SHE WON!" The entire stadium was in an uproar. Cheers erupted, tears poured down the cheeks of her friends and family, and bodies came rushing from the stands to race towards the young woman and lift her up off her unsteady feet.

"You won, Midoriya! You beat him! You beat the prince!" Iida said with ecstatic praise.

"You were amazing, Midori-chan!" Ochaco squealed with delight jumping up and down for joy behind the crowd of people who held her.

"Young Midoriya!" Sir Might struggled to break through the crowd but managed to make his way to her. Despite the skinny build of his body he plucked her up and set her on his shoulders laughing. "You amaze me!"

"Sir…" catching her near mistake she looked down at her mentor with a shaky smile. "Toshinori… I won…" She laughed and threw her arms in the air. "I WON!"

"Ha! In your face, Icy Hot!" Bakugo boasted standing over him grinning. "She kicked your sorry ass!"

Shoto got to his feet rubbing his sore shoulder and blinking in surprise.

"You're right…" He smiled and let out a short inaudible laugh. "She kicked my ass…" His eyes found hers, watched that wide infectious smile just bloom as she celebrated with everyone around her. "She kicked it in more ways than one."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: owowowowow finger cramp! Finger cramp! Oooh it took me four straight hours to complete this chapter, but it was so worth it! Did you guys enjoy it? I hope so. Be sure to let me know your opinions in a review!**

 **Next Chapter: Reward and Request**


	17. Reward and Request

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 17: Reward and Request**

Izumi stared at the garbs strewn across her bed with wide eyed appreciation. The gown was gorgeous, soft glorious silks with threading that glittered. The emerald color was accented by whites and golds, the corset strung with string that looked like strewn gold. The skirt all flowy and light like a cloud.

"Oh my… this is lovely." She glanced up at Iida who stood in the doorway. "They really want me to wear this?"

"It's a party to celebrate your victory. Naturally the guest of honor must look the part." Iida told her and stepped to the side so the maids could help her dress. "I shall leave you to change, My Lady." He bowed and exited the room.

Izumi watched him her hands, still bandaged, clutch at her heart as she replayed the events of the final fight in her mind. She won, she'd beaten Shoto in a one on one fight… so why did she have this uneasiness in her heart.

 _Lets us show you your true strength_

"That voice…" she murmured softly as the maids stripped her down and helped her into the soft flowy fabrics. She'd never heard the voice before, had never seen the silhouette of the figures standing around her in her mind's eye… and yet when they spoke to her, filled her with energy… she had a sense of familiarity, and closeness. She'd have to speak with Sir Might about this. If what she believed was true, then she'd seen his ancestors and the previous users of the magic that was now inside her.

She glanced at her desk where the journal lay. Over the past few weeks she'd only been able to translate a fourth of the journal's contents. What little she knew about her magic she'd read about… but Izumi had a feeling what she'd tapped into thus far was just the tip of the iceberg.

If she really was going to be Sir Might's successor she needed to learn all she could about this magic. Sir Might knew some, but she was sure there were secrets that even he didn't know… secrets that his ancestors possessed. Something told her those secrets didn't lay in the castle library. Where should she look, she wondered?

"Would one of you know where I could find Squire Toshinori?" Izumi glanced back at the maids and let out an oof as she was made to sit and a brush run through her hair.

"He's awaiting you at the party, my lady. He shall accompany you, should you need him." The young maid explained.

"Why does everyone keep calling me, My Lady? I'm not-"

"You won the tournament, and in accordance with the rules shall receive title and land." She explained. "You're the first woman to have ever earned such an honor without the need of marriage."

Izumi went a bit blue in the face.

"I didn't do it for the title."

"Yet you still received it. You are now a woman of high class, My lady… and as such." The women parted from her so she could see herself in the vanity mirror. Izumi eyed herself in the glass and her eyes went wide and brilliant. "You should be treated as one."

Izumi stood up and approached the glass touching it, not quite believing the reflection was her. She rarely wore her hair down and loose.. But the soft curls framed her face in a way that brought out all her femininity. The ladies had strewn flowers through the curls giving her an almost fairy like beauty and had her cheeks flushing with joy.

"I've always been so plain… yet I feel so… beautiful!" She did a slow spin smiling. "Thank you!"

"It was our pleasure, My Lady!" They bowed to her. "Please enjoy your celebrations."

 **~Castle Ballroom~**

"Stop laughing!" Bakugo shouted at his clansmen who were wheezing and laughing at their prince who'd been decked out in gentleman garb. Instead of bold reds and creams as Izumi had originally imagined, he wore all black but for a stark white tunic that frilled at the neckline and sleeves. That interfering and irritating mage girl had practically shoved these at him.

" _A promise is a promise, Prince Bakugo. Midori-chan will be disappointed in you if you break it."_

"Interfering broad…" He growled and tugged at the sleeves grunting. It was one thing to have to put on the clothes, but they'd also slicked his hair back away from his face. He felt and probably looked ridiculous and couldn't wait for this entire party to be over. He wished he could be somewhere… anywhere else right now...

… and then Izumi stepped into the room.

Izumi stepped up, standing at the center of the staircase leading down onto the main floor where all the guests had gathered. Amazed and dazzled by the grandness of it all, she held her stomach letting it all just sink in.

The servants had outdone themselves. While the fights had gone in they'd transformed the grand room into a wonderland. It was full of romantic candle lit chandeliers, blood red roses pooling from sterling silver vases and shimmering gold and red fabrics draping the windows and banisters.

As she made her way down all eyes turned to her, murmurs of wonder and delight filling the room. She felt her cheeks go red by the sudden attention and was tempted to retreat, but Shoto made his way through the crowd, wearing regal white. Like in a fairytale he held his hand out for hers waiting for her to take the final steps down to him.

"May I have this dance, Lady Midoriya?"

Izumi let out a shaky breath and she took those final steps reaching her hand out for his and accepting it.

"Sure."

The crowd parted giving them room to step out onto the floor. Nerves jittered in Izumi's belly but she gave him a shaky smile and properly curtseyed before stepping into Ballroom hold. The music started and Izumi felt herself just glide. Her eyes met Shoto's and her smile spread genuinely on her face.

"Thank Goodness… I was afraid I would step on your toes… but you're so good at leading."

"You give me too much credit… you're a natural dancer." Shoto smiled down at her, his fingers gently caressing her hand and the small of her back. They were pressed center to center so intimately that Izumi worried he could hear the rapid beat of her heart.

"I have to say…" she said swallowing hard and giving the room a glance as they spun. "Everything looks and feels so…" she spun out her hand stretching out as if to reach for something and then she was pulled back to him chest to chest. "Beautiful.

"You're beautiful…regality suits you." Shoto told her letting go of her just a moment to put his hands on her face and lead her that way. "I wasn't sure if it would… but these garments, the high class life… I see you sliding and fitting right in."

"I don't know about that" She gave a little laugh as they slipped back into proper hold going around the ballroom again in a gentle sweep of spins and steps. "I was never the kind of girl to dream of being a lady, or a princess… but after tonight… I can certainly see the appeal. There's a romance and elegance to it. I can see why so many young girls would wanna be where I am now… in the arms of a handsome prince."

"Would you like to stay there?" Shoto asked her, his eyes going serious now. Izumi felt the dance slow as the music did. When the final note struck out Shoto asked straight out. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"Shoto…" Izumi's eyes went soft and romantic but she felt every muscle in her body go tight when he took her hand firmly in his.

"Stay with me Izumi…: He bought the hand to his lips for a kiss. "Marr-"

"Usagi…" Bakugo's voice cut the moment in half and had her letting out a quick squeak of surprise. She turned towards him, her eyes taking in this form and had her face flushing. Shoto let out a small grunt of annoyance that his proposal was interrupted.

"Kacchan…" Izumi looked between the two gentleman. "We were-"

"I know what you were doing… but I think his highness forgot that there are others in line waiting to dance with you." He grabbed Izumi's hand from Shoto's and pulled her from him. She gasped her legs feeling weak. Her heart twisted in her chest as if being pulled in two different directions.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a discussion, Bakugo?" Shoto faced him the two squaring off.

"Can't you see I don't give a damn?" He lead Izumi away, and as the music started up again pulled her into the same hold he'd seen them do and started dancing.

"Tch… this isn't over."Shoto grit his teeth, and forced to retreat due to manners he turned his back and exited the ballroom floor. "Not by a long shot."

Izumi let out a long heavy sigh as she let Bakugo lead her across the dance floor.

"That really was rude, Kacchan."

"I don't care… I didn't like the way he was looking at you, so I felt it was a good time as any to step in and remind him just who he was dealing with." Bakugo grunted and looked down at her. "Besides… did you really want him to finish what he was saying?"

"Honestly… I don't know." She let her eyes dart to the side, but then frowned and looked up at him bemused. "When did you learn to dance?"

"Just now…" he laced their fingers and his grip became a little tighter and more possessive. "I watched you and Icy Hot… it's not that hard."

"You learned by just watching? Geez Kacchan is there anything you can't do?" She laughed a little.

"Anyone can do abutting if they just put in the effort. You proved that today. Though I'm strong to wish I'd never taken that fool's bet. It's bad enough I have to wear this stupid outfit...but now everyone's staring and it's pissing me off."

"It looks good on you though. You really look like a warrior Prince...however…" she wrinkled her nose a little and Bakugo's face went red.

"What? What are you staring at?" He stopped their movement ignoring the other couples dancing around them.

"As I thought something's off…" She reached up touching his face, then her hands went into his hair and scrunched.

"Ow hey watch the nails Usagi! Let go!" He snagged her hands sesh grunting and his temple throbbing irritably. The soothed locks now popped and spiked out once more. Izumi smiled brilliantly at him.

"There he is...there's my Kacchan."

"Y-Your…" Bakugo stood there speechless a moment. He lost himself in her c eyes and smile and felt his z heart just explode in his chest. "Usa..Usagi I-"

"Midori-Chan!" Ochaco called out and ran to the pair of them wearing frilly pink and a broach of her station pinned on the breast.

"Lady Uraraka you look lovely!" Izumi broke from Bakugo taking Ochaco's hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Oi, Round face why don't you-" Bakugo tried to pull Izumi back but was shrugged off for female companionship. His teeth grit together.

"So do you! You look like a princess! Oh wow, just wow, Midori-chan. I still can't get over the fact that you won. That last attack was incredible!"

Izumi's snipe faltered some but she hid it by laughing.

"Yeah...kinda surprised me too. Uh...speaking of surprising...have you seen Squire Toshinori? I had some questions I wanted to ask him."

"Hmmm last I saw him he was talking with Lord Tokoyami by the refreshments." She pointed in the general direction.

"Okay thanks...and thanks for the dance Kacchan, it was wonderful " She kissed his cheek and scurried off. Bakugo stood where he was twitching and flushed.

"You look bemused, Prince Bakugo." Uraraka noticed.

"Shut up, Round face...Damn it! I don't know how much more of this I can take." he held his heart and slipped into the crowd to brood.

Izumi made her way through the crowd of people. She was constantly stopped, congratulated, approached, and she had to shake off a couple offers to dance before finally finding the refreshment table. She let out a heavy sigh, her face going blue.

"I would have lost on purpose if I'd known how much of a fuss people would make." That was a lie, but really she wasn't sure she was cut out for all this attention. The first few minutes of the party had been fun, romantic, and dream like, but Izumi was finding out that winning the tournament in the manner that she did warranted unwelcomed behavior from the spectators.

Desperate for an escape at this point her eyes search frantically for Toshinori… relief filled her as she watched him and Tokoyami step out onto the balcony away from the noise of the party. She picked up her skirts going after them… and as she stepped out she suddenly wished she'd stayed at the party.

"You ask too much…" Toshinori spoke grimly. "She still hasn't fully learned to harness her magic, and you want her to face against the great darkness?"

"She's proven to be a very capable fighter by winning this tournament." Tokoyami said melding into the shadows his face stern, but fear showed in his eyes. "I'm not saying she should just jump right into battle… but time is of the essence, Sir Might."

Izumi held her mouth, eyes widening. How had Tokoyami found out about Toshinori's true identity?

"You are a knight of The Shadow Kingdom… Can you not buy us a little more time? Izumi is not ready to face that terrible evil. Give me time, I need more time to fully prepare her for the inevitable fight that is to come."

"How long do you expect my brethren and I to hold off this evil? From what the queen tells me the fact you've passed your power on has reawakened the darkness. The Queen has placed a barrier keeping it confined for now… but it will not hold forever. Sooner or later it will break down and the lands will quickly be overrun with those monsters. Izumi's light is the only thing that can protect us all and give us peace once again."

"I know… but she's still so young. I can only possess this body for a limited time, and then I must pass on. If I force her into this before she's ready and she fails, then who could possibly inherit the power? At least give her a chance to start a family and pass on her legacy before she-"

A sob from behind him halted his words and Toshinori whirled around to see Izumi standing in the doorway, holding her chest and tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Young Midoriya…" Toshinori turned to her. "Did you-"

"Every word…" She confessed and stepped onto the balcony with them. "Though… I'm not certain of the details… but am I correct to understand that all of Yueii is in danger?"

"Yes…" Toshinori turned to face her. "Lord Tokoyami came here to find my successor and inform us both about the impending dangers. Dangers I've yet to fully confide to you."

"The Nomu…"

Toshinori's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Dreams… I've dreamed of seeing it, of fighting it. I've been reading books from the castle library… using what little you've taught me to decipher legends. The last one I read was about The Nomu, and how it's destructive power was too great even for Death to control… so he was sealed away."

"That is how the story is told…" Tokoyami explained. "...but there are many prophecies all over the world who speak of the Great Creator that saw this evil incarnate and decided to create a power that could defeat it. Since he is only a god of creation and cannot destroy, the passed this power to a mortal he deemed worthy of the gift, and it was this mortal that sealed away The Nomu with his power."

"So the power can only seal the Nomu away?"

"Yes… there's no real way to tell when the seal breaks, but when it does a descendant of the gifted mortal must step forth to seal the darkness again. I was the last one to have completed this task.. Though it drained me of nearly every drop of power I had."

"So even though you seal it away, it just keeps coming back, over and over in an endless cycle and there's no way to end it?"

"There is… but-" Tokoyami started but Toshinori set his hands on Izumi's shoulders. "It requires a great sacrifice. The world relies heavily on the balance of light and darkness. When one burns too strong it threatens to throw everything into Chaos. In order to destroy a great darkness… and equal power of light must also be eradicated."

"Equivalent exchange…"Izumi murmured putting a hand to her lips as she went into one of her long tirades of facts. "it's the base of all alchemy. You cannot take without giving something in return. I've studied on the subject but never really grasped the true concept of it. It's more than just equivalizing matter and space, but of its essence, it's-" She quickly snapped out of it. "Sorry I lost focus for a minute.

"It's alright… but do you understand now why no one has even be able to completely eradicate The Nomu?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hands. "This power I possess… it's incredible and strong… but I have my doubts on whether it is equal to that of The Nomu. If his power truly is as dangerous as legend foretells, my strength may not be enough… not now anyway."

"So you are asking for more time?" Tokoyami sighed.

"Yes, I need time, If I'm to face this I want to know what I'm up against, and if there's a way I can match the equality that we need to take him down. If I had a choice… I'd much rather risk everything if it meant no one would have to face this evil ever again."

"I understand your logic… but you have to understand the situation in which I'm forced to take. I must defend my queen and the kingdom I've sworn to protect." He told her.

"I understand, Lord Tokoyami." Her eyes suddenly went fierce. "Believe me I don't wish to make you wait any longer than you have to… but from what I understand I won't be walking away from this fight unscathed… if I do not die I will be greatly weakened and there are things I still have to do, responsibilities I must pass on and loose ends to tie." She clenched her fists at her side. "However… this isn't a conflict I can just avoid and run away from. I will take on the Darkness, and I will bring you and your kingdom peace… you've my word."

"Very well…" He bowed to her. "Thank You, My Lady."

"I do have one request, Lord Tokoyami." She clutched a hand over her stomach. "I want you to write me the moment the barrier starts to waver. Even if I'm unable to find another way, or finish tying my loose ends, I will come. For that you also have my word."

"You've my unwavering gratitude, Lady Izumi." He righted himself. "If you'll excuse me, I must inform Queen Kayama of the situation, and return home to protect the people."

"Have a safe journey home, My Lord." She curtseyed and waited until Tokoyami left before whirling on Toshinori. "When? When were you going to tell me!?"

"I'm sorry!" He held up his hands apologetically and sighed heavily. "I truly am sorry, Young Midoriya. I had hoped we still had more time, that this threat wouldn't show itself until your power reached full maturity. I'd hoped to see you knighted, serving Prince… or King Shoto as he would be known. I'd hoped to see you training with other knights for a time, maybe even start a family before you had to step in and carry this burden."

"A family?" She scoffed and dabbed at freshed tears. "How can I even think about starting a family when the world is at risk of being thrown into chaos? You should have told me! You should have told me before I'd taken on this power that this threat existed instead of hiding it from me! It wouldn't have changed my decision, but it would have prepared me for this… this…" She shook her head wiping at tears again. "Damn it, now my eyes are gonna be all red."

"I'm truly sorry, Young Midoriya. However, it doesn't have to rest with you. You can still pass on the power to another, I can show you-"

"No!" She jerked her head up glaring at him. "No! This is my task! My responsibility as your successor."

"Young Midoriya…" Sir Might's face lit with pride and he smiled warmly. He could see the fear in her, the shake of limbs, the trembling lip… but her eyes, those wet yet fierce eyes said it all. "You're afraid."

"Of course I'm afraid, I'd be stupid not to… but you told me that having courage is about being able to face adversity even when you're frightened. I won't let fear stop me from doing what's right."

"Ah… thank you, Young Midoriya." He pat her hair tears of his own falling. "Thank you for being my successor."

"I'll make you proud, Sir Might. Just watch me!"

"You already have, my dear." he hugged her now and took a long deep breath as he felt her shake in his arms. "Believe me you already have."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Woot! Finally got it finished! Next chapter is the final chapter for this particular fic. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for its sequel "The Shadow Kingdom."**

 **Next Chapter: The Unexpected End.**


	18. The Unexpected End

**Hero's Kingdom**

 **Chapter 18: Unexpected End**

"Queen Kayama and Lord Tokoyami informed me of the situation… but forgive me if I find it a little hard to believe that you are to be the savior of our world." The King spoke with obvious distaste and a hint of malice.

"Believe what you want to, Your Highness." Izumi knelt in front of him in the throne room, her eyes serious, and her body calm and collected. Though his presence was still intimidating, Izumi had conviction which allowed her to hold her ground. "I know it's a hard truth to believe, and one I'm still trying to fully grasp myself. However, one truth is known and that's the danger that looms over our world. I can't just ignore it and hope it's nothing but a bad dream, especially if there's something I can do against it."

"I must admit…" Endeavor stood walking to her, his arms crossed and his robes billowing. "You exceeded my expectations at the tournament. I didn't expect you to get past the first round, and yet you not only bypassed both qualifying rounds, but went on to win against my son. It's that hard truth, my dear, which has me accepting this story the lord of the Shadowlands told me."

"I went into that fight expecting to lose as well. I expected to fight with everything I had, and be overwhelmed by Prince Shoto's raw power."

"Instead it was him who was overwhelmed." He grunted and uncrossed his arms. "Stand up, and listen well. The reason I had you enter the tournament was so you could prove your strength to me… since you've done so I was prepared to not only give you land and title, but a chance to wed my son as that is his wish."

"I'm flattered b-"

"Silence!" He sneered a her and she jerked in surprise. "Of course it's flattering, don't insult me or him by stating the obvious girl. I'm revoking you of this honor as I'm not about to let my son wed a woman who's on a suicide path. You will reject any propositions he gives you, and I will present him with a far more suitable bride. If you meet this criteria you can keep your title and land, and the privileges that-"

"No… you keep it." Izumi lifted her head her eyes sharp and green as they met his. Endeavor's gaze narrowed. "First off, I never asked to be a lady, or to gain wealth. I asked only to prove my worth at the hope I could be knighted. I've dreamed of being a hero, of having adventures and exploring the world, but that's changed! I've found a far more important cause to use my power for, and I don't need money, or title to venture out into the world. I just need the courage to face the challenge."

Her chin jerked up as she made her second point clear.

"Secondly you need to stop telling Shoto how to live his life. He's to be King one day and he doesn't need you holding him on a leash to be a good one...a strong one! Shoto can make his own choices, and lead the people with a kind and generous heart. Of that I'm certain!"

"You dare speak that way to me? Know your place, peasant!" He grit his teeth and raised a hand striking her across the face. She stumbled back some but didn't cower. Instead she raised her head again meeting his fury. Her aura glowed and vibrated around her with such raw power that even the mighty Endeavor felt himself wanting to cower back.

"I know my place, Your Highness. It's time you knew yours. Your reign will end soon, and Shoto's will begin. If you're smart… you'll accept that with humility and pride rather than an iron fist!" She whirled away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me! I'll have you-"

"Have me what!?" Izumi stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You cannot kill or imprison me without risk of all out war with the Shadowland because they explicitly told you not to inhibit me. You've already taken away my title, and lands and I have nothing else you can use against me."

"Tch, think again. Go ahead and leave, you infuriating woman! I banish you from these lands! Do not step foot into Tatooin again for the rest of your days."

"As you wish," She mocked a curtsey. "Your highness." Izumi's eyes flickered with pain at the realization of what banishment mean. Still she held her head up high in defiance as she stepped out of the throne room..

 **~Later~**

Izumi slumped against a tree trunk, blue in the face and her head in her hands.

"Oh god, what the hell did I just do?"

"You got yourself exiled, that's what you did." Toshinori told her and sighed heavily. "...and me along with you. We're on our own from here, Young Midoriya."

"I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Shoto. The guards hauled me out by my elbows the moment I left my room." She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest resting her arms on them. "Guess it's for the better… I don't think Shoto would have let me go alone… he'd have insisted upon coming… and Sir Iida and Lady Uraraka along with him.

"True enough… so that's one prince down. What are you going to tell your young Dagohban friend?"

Izumi held her chest feeling it beat rapidly against her ribs at the thought of trying to explain the truth to Kacchan. She doubted he'd understand… and he would either insist on coming.. Or more likely do all he could to stop her from going.

"I don't know… but I have to face the music. I can't just lie to him or ignore him." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Speaking of which did you deliver the message to my mother?"

"Yes, and though she was upset over the outcome, she requests that you write her frequently to let her know you're alright. A young man named Shinso was there as well, and he requests that you call upon him, should you need help."

"Shinso…" She smiled warmly. "He's always been there when I needed him. I've known him since we were in diapers, and he has always stuck up for me."

"Another love interest?" Toshinori mused and had her laughing.

"No.. though my mother wanted us to be. The two of us have always seen each other as siblings." She held her chest. "Thankfully… I don't need another love confession. My heart's already pulled in two different directions."

"You're sacrificing a lot to take this path, Young Midoriya. Are you sure you're ready for this."

"Yes…" Though her weapons and the vest with the castle sigil on it had been removed from her Izumi still wore the white tunic and black pants. Across her waist was a belt with various pouches and the sheath with her father's sword on her hip. She unsheathed it and lifted it up smiling. "I don't need to be a knight, or a fancy title to help people. I can see that now. If I want to be a hero, I have to go out into the world on my own two feet and face it head on."

"Mmm that a girl." He pat her shoulder. They started to make their way heading south in the forest. Their first stop will be to Dagohbah… and from there... "I know where we can start our journey, I found out my family home is still being tended by descendents of our caretakers. My family has many books and scriptures for you to read for those answers you're seeking. Unfortunately, it's a bit of a walk and I'd prefer it if we had some horses."

"The town of Camino is just a day's walk from Dagohbah. I'm sure we can find horses there and I'll have gathered enough supplies to barter with. That's a start."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me." he gave her a thumbs up, and despite the hardships he found himself humming all the way.

 **~Back at the Castle~**

"What the hell do you mean she's been banished!?" Shoto sneered at his father.

"That small title went to her head and she had the nerve to sass me and undermine my authority. She's been stripped of her privileges and has decided to leave the kingdom."

"You arrogant ass, you expect me to believe she just waltzed out of here of her own free will? You said or did something, I know you did, now fess up you coward!"

"Watch your tongue, boy." He sneered and then sighed heavily at the look of pure defiance on his son's face. "I did it for your own good, Shoto. You don't know the truth behind that girl's power, and it's a truth that makes her unfitting for your future queen."

"That's for me to decide, not you. Its my life, my choice, and I choose her!" He took off the broach from his break pocket that indicated his royal lineage. "If being with her is bad for the Kingdom… then someone else will have to rule." He tossed the broach at his father's feet.

"Don't be a fool Shoto!" Endeavor stood up. "If you deny your birthright you'll be handing the throne over to-"

"I know...and I wish them luck with their new responsibilities. Goodbye Father." He turned away and ignored the booming shouts of his father. Even the guards Endeavor sent after him became frozen in place by Shoto's magic. His mind was made up.

 **~Dagohbah~**

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Chief Bakugo." Izumi bowed low in respect to Kacchan's parents.

"Don't mention it Izumi. You've always been welcomed here." Masaru waved a hand Izumi. "My wife and I are indebted to you for taking care of our son."

"Not to mention showing him humility." Mitsuki put in with a smirk. "He's always been a handful but your fight with him will serve as a positive life lesson that'll help him become a better chief."

"Kacchan will be a great chief even without my assistance. He may not show it often but he has a kind heart." Izumi corrected with a smile. "Actually I came here to talk to him. I'm leaving on a journey and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Mitsuki looked to her husband who share her aggrieved look. "Just how long is this journey of yours? Can't you come back?"

"I don't know...it's the kind of journey that you don't know if you'll ever be able to come back from." Izumi said with a saddened expression.

"I see…" Masadu sighed heavily. "That truly is a shame. We had thought with time you'd accept our son's proposal and agree to stay here with us."

"What?" Izumi's eyes widened at this. "You mean you'd approve of the marriage?"

"Approve?" Mitsuki laughed boldly and slapped a hand on her bare knee. "Honey, we were hoping it would happen. The minute Katsuki pulled his head out of his ass and noticed how he really felt about you, I was ecstatic."

Izumi's eyes went wet and she turned them to the chief who gave her a nod in agreement.

"Former tribe law had put a barrier around us, it served as protection but it also hindered our people from moving forward and really experiencing the world. I had eradicated the barrier in hopes it would improve our people's way of life and it has. Our sons marriage to you would be the first time an outsider married into the clan and revolutionize our way of life. Your skills and knowledge of healing are an added benefit as well as your generous and giving nature. The fact you can now step toe to toe with Katsuki is a bonus."

"What my husband is trying to say is, we don't think there's another woman we'd approve of more than you, Izumi." Mitsuki phrased.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and Izumi's hands clutched into her pantlegs. She bowed to them again trying to control the sobs that wanted to escape.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I can't accept this great honor. Kacchan is one of if not the most amazing person I've ever met. I wish I could accept, I wish I could give Kacchan what he wants, but I just can't."

"Can we ask why?"

"I can't make that commitment for several reasons." She sat up but kept her head down. "First is I don't want to give Kacchan false hopes. I've already let our relationship get too deep for comfort, and I'm already going to hurt him. I'll regret that for the rest of my life...but if I were to marry him, make those promises to him… I'd be doing so shamefully because Kacchan is not the only man I have feelings for. My heart is split in two and I can't seem to bring myself to choose one over the other… so I've decided to choose neither in hopes they can move on and find women truly worthy of them."

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed and she wondered just what sort of man could match against her Katsuki.

"Secondly... as I said I'm going on a journey that I don't think I'll ever return from and it's a journey I cannot ignore even for my own heart. I've a responsibility that's been passed onto me and with it a heavy burden… a burden I couldn't possibly ask Kacchan or anyone else to share. I know if I accept and I marry him, he'll insist on coming with me on this journey. If that happens then there's a very real chance he could die and I don't want that! I'll do anything to protect him, even if it means hurting him!"

And yourself… Mitsuki deduced watching Izumi clutch her chest. She gave her husband a knowing look and he nodded before turning his eyes back to Izumi.

"We understand, and appreciate you sparing our son from that possible fate. If this is really what you want Izumi, then you have our support."

"Thank you, I'm so sorry." Izumi held her chest tighter. "I'm so very sorry."

"Now, now, dry those tears child." Mitsuki stood and went to her picking her up off the ground. "You're a mess, girl. You and your friend Toshinori can stay through the night. We'll load you up with provisions in the morning and even send a guide with you to lead you to Camino."

"Thank you." She sniffed and wiped at tears again.

"Katsuki is out on a hunting trip with his party, he'll be back by nightfall. Until then why don't you remove your clothes and I'll have one of my ladies wash them thoroughly for you. You can wear one of my garbs until then."

"Oh…" Izumi looked at the dirty clothes ripe with sweat. "I suppose I could use a bath as well."

"It's settled then, let's get you cleaned up. Masaru have someone fix a hut for Toshinori… Izumi you'll bunk in this one over here." She pointed to the hut in the corner of the grounds. "It's quite private and cozy. You'll find it to your liking."

"Thank you, Mitsuki."

"Oh no need to thank me…" yet… Mitsuki added silently her lips quirking up in a secret smile. As she helped Izumi bathe and dress into traditional Dagohban robes she hoped her son would find his early birthday gift to his liking.

 **~Sundown~**

Damn it he was tired. Bakugo snagged a boar leg on his way back to his tent and bit right in. He was too tired to socialize. He'd returned home with this unsatisfied ache in his gut and knew the source of it was Izumi. He'd thought they'd made some progress as far as their relationship had gone. He'd given her what she wanted, given her the respect and kindness she'd asked for and the two of them had shared tender moments that filled him with hope.

… and yet someone was always there to pry them apart. That damn noble Prince IcyHot was getting in the way, muddling up Izumi's mind and making her heart waver. He'd have had Izumi as his wife if he hadn't interfered, if he hadn't stopped him that day by the ravine and thrown everything he'd known into chaos.

Now Izumi was a noble, and she'd be dancing at fancy party, schmoozing with new aristocratic friends in those stupid dresses that frilled and made her look…

...beautiful. She'd been so damn beautiful when she walked down those steps he'd been mesmerized. Even when she danced with IcyHot he'd only seen her, watched her eyes sparkle as they took in the glamor and posh. He could never offer her that. He may have managed to blend a little without making a total fool of himself but that life wasn't for him… he didn't fit… he didn't belong… and it was that truth that had him returning home with this ache.

He should just forget about her. He should have just done what she'd suggested and found some willing female from his tribe to mate and marry. First thing tomorrow, he decided, he'd scower his options, and hoped someone could somehow fill the void Izumi left.

He stepped into his hut brushing the curtain aside and tossing the ham bone behind him. He tossed his cloak over a thick flat rock he used for a table… and froze in front of his bed. There was a lump under the covers of silk. His brow twitched wondering what idiot had a large enough death wish to sneak a nap on his bed. He yanked the covers away prepared to blow them to kingdom come… and his heart rammed into his throat.

Izumi lay on the bed of furs and silks, her long legs exposed in the parted skirts of pale gold. Jewels decorated the belt that hung low on the hips, and were ruby red like the wolf tooth hanging between her breasts. The top that wrapped around her bosoms did little to hide their fullness and exposed the flat muscled line of her belly. His mouth went dry and he had to swallow hard. Was he dreaming? Had he passed out on his way to the tent and now fantasizing?

Izumi stirred and rolled a little exposing more leg, her long hair spread over the white silks in its deep emerald shade. Those sleepy eyes opened and blinked dazily.

"Hmmm? Oh… Kacchan you're back." She said with a soft smile, her expression dazed and almost blissfull… and he pounced like a tiger.

His mouth latched onto hers in a frenzied kiss, his fingers disappearing into the thick long locks of curly hair as he pinned her down to the bed under him. For a moment he felt her just succumb to it, her mouth opening freely and accepting the hurried lust and need… but then her sleepy brain began to clear and he heard her moan before pulling back with a gasp.

"Kacchan… Kacchan wait." She panted even as his mouth roamed over her skin and sent her body into euphoria.

"No…" he growled. "I'm not waiting, I'm done waiting."

...and to prove it he ripped away the gold silk his mother had so carefully wrapped her in, and ravaged her.

 **~Later~**

Izumi lay under Bakugo not quite sure if she could move. Both of them were still stark naked, sweaty and completely and utterly sated.

What in the hell just happened? HOW had this happened? She'd been determined to shut down Bakugo's advances… tell him she couldn't marry him, couldn't be with him… had even been prepared to lie and tell him she was choosing Shoto…

...but now she didn't know what to do.

"Kacchan?" She swallowed hard hearing the own rasp in her voice. "Are you still alive down there?"

He answered with a grunt and stirred just enough to pillow his head on her breasts. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

"You're squishing me, Kacchan. You're too heavy."

"Deal with it…" He murmured and grunted again when she attempted to shove him n his side. "Fucking hell, Usagi. What did you expect me to do when I find you curled up on my bed all sleepy and wearing that." He managed enough energy to point at the tattered remains of silk.

"I didn't know it was your hut, and your mom is the one who put me in this. She frightens me…" She said with a groan and managed to sit up on her elbows. She'd be lucky if she could stand, let alone walk after this. "She set this whole thing up even knowing what I came here to do."

He owed his old hag one, he thought with a smile and gently lifted a hand to cup over the swell of Izumi's breast. He just couldn't get enough of them.

"What did you come here to do?"

"I came to say goodbye." She told him honestly and felt his hand still. Her head slowly turned as he sat up beside her his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you mean, goodbye?"

"I've been exiled from Tattooin… Toshinori and I are leaving in the morning to start a trip. I've been… recruited by Queen Kayama, and will be making my way to the Shadowlands."

"Exiled? What the hell for? Weren't you just-"

"It's a long story, Kacchan… but I've got new responsibilities that require me going far away… and I don't know if and when I'll ever be able to visit here. So-" She managed to sit all the way up and look in his eyes. "I wanted to come see you, one last time."

"Damn you, Usagi. You couldn't have mentioned this before?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to…" she scratched her cheek blushing.

Fair enough… he supposed with a sneer.

"Why has she recruited you? Since you can't be a knight here, you gonna be best buds with that damn Tokoyami and join his lame soldiers?"

"I guess you could say that… but part of my recruitment involves me doing some research so I'll be making stops on my way out there." She reached up touching his face and he jerked his head away. Izumi's heart ached at the rejection. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want, Kacchan."

"Don't say stupid shit like that… if you don't want me, if you don't want us to be together then why the hell did you let this happen? If you really wanted me to stop you would have stopped me, you're strong enough now damn it!" He jerked up pacing the hut naked and making Izumi avert her eyes. Silly, she thought, they'd just made love and still she couldn't quite get used to seeing him naked.

"You're not wrong…" she murmured. "I can't say yes to you…" hurt him, she told herself and gripped the blanket between her fingers, hurt him to save him. "...because I've already committed myself to someone else."

"What?" Bakugo's face went blank with shock. Izumi finally managed to get to her feet and she slowly lifted her head. She still couldn't't meet his eyes. If she looked him in the eyes he'd know she was lying.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I- KYA!" She fell to the ground when his hand exploded right by her face. He didn't hit her, didn't strike her, but the pure anger she saw on his face both frightened and tore her heart to pieces.

"Get the fuck out!" He grabbed her by the arms hauling her out and tossing her onto her rump despite her only wearing a sheet to cover herself.

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki shouted and helped Izumi up off the ground and helped her cover herself better. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Stay out of this, old hag! This is your damn fault! From now on mind your own fucking business!" He turned his eyes to Izumi who now looked at him with wide teary eyes. He looked to the ground to avoid them. If he looked at her face he'd never be able to finish what he started. "I'm so sick of you toying with my emotions. I'm so sick of this hot and cold game your playing, I'm not that pompous prince who will beg at your feet for attention like a helpless puppy!"

"Kacchan you have to understand, I'm just-"

"Shut up! I said I'm done with you!" He pointed an accusing finger at her shaking with such blind rage. "I never want to see your sorry face again. Consider this an extension of your exile! Never come near me or mine as long as you live! Get the fuck out of my sight, out of my camp, and out of my life!"

He whirled and went back into his hut… He lifted the silk sheets held them over the fire in the center of the room… and burned them all to ash. He lifted the silk garbs prepared to do the exact same thing… and just couldn't bring himself to. He went to his knees burying his face in her scent and screamed out the agony of his broken heart

 **~Road to Camino~**

To her credit, Izumi didn't break down crying until they reached the end of Dagohban territory. Though Toshinori held her, did his best to comfort her, he didn't know what to say or do to ease the pain from his young protege.

Even after she stopped crying she was like a zombie… putting one foot in front of the other in a numbed walk. The trip into town was a quiet one… and thick with grief. Izumi didn't think she'd be able to smile for months. The pain in her heart was still too fresh, still too raw to even consider being happy.

Yet when they reached the town of Camino, she felt her spirit lighten some. She had a job to do… had a mission to complete. She couldn't let this break up with Kacchan affect her, or she'd have hurt him and herself for nothing.

"We need to barter for horses," she told Toshinori, speaking for the first time in hours. "I've got some elixirs and potions in my pack that should be enough."

"There's the merchant up ahead." He pointed… and he let out a hmmm when he spotted a familiar face. "Isn't that your friend, Sir Iida?"

Izumi glanced up and her eyes widened.

"Hey you're right… what's he doing all the way out here… and out of uniform?" Izumi rushed over. "Iida!"

"Lady Midoriya!" Iida's expression went bright and thankful. "Oh thank goodness, I've found you. His highness will be thrilled to see you."

"Shoto? He's here too?" Her heart jerked painfully. She didn't think she could handle another painful goodbye.

"Yes, I am… and Iida you need to stop referring to me as highness." Shoto stepped out from the shop with Uraraka, both of them carrying supply bags. "I've removed myself of that burden, after all."

"You've… what?" She looked at him in shock, and noticed his plain garb. Shoto set the supplies into a wagon with two horses attached and he turned to face her smiling warmly. He lifted up the journal with the old rabbit etched on it.

"I found this in front of your room. It probably fell out of your hand when the guards grabbed you. I've been reading through it, so I know the truth, Izumi." His eyes turned to Toshinori. "Sir Might."

"Forgive me for the deception, Prince Shoto." Toshinori went on all fours in front of him. "This has been a long kept secret in my family and I-"

"Relax… I understand why you kept it hidden. It's powerful and explicitly detailed, so I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know about it or the task at hand. I've come to apologize for my father's unsolicited behavior… and offer my services to the cause."

"Shoto no…" she held up a hand shaking her head. "If you know what's going on then you should know this is dangerous. I can't risk putting you, Iida, and Uraraka in such danger. I don't want to see you get hurt or killed."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Whether you welcome us aboard or not the three of us all decided we're going to the Shadowlands and join the fight." Iida told her and put a hand over his heart. "I swore to protect my kingdom, and the people… and if this battle is to decide the fate of us all, I Iida Tenya, will be there to assure the victory!"

"Same here… no way I'm letting my best friend go off and fight some dark battle without offering up some magical back-up." Uraraka took her hands in hers grinning. "You're stuck with us."

"You guys…" Izumi's eyes filled again and she looked to each one individually before resting on Shoto's warm expression.

"I made my decision the day I saw you picking herbs from the river. You bring joy and happiness to my life, and make me want to be a better man. I want to be with you. It doesn't have to be as your husband, or a lover… but I hoped you'd at least let me help you…" he held out his hand to her smiling. "...and be your friend."

Izumi stepped toward him, and Uraraka stepped aside letting Izumi have a clear path. She saw his smile, felt the kindness and comfort in it. He didn't know she'd been suffering, didn't know about the ache that was in her heart, or the pain and grief of losing Kacchan's love. Yet here he was, right when she needed him, taking away just enough of that pain to help her pwn smile bloom.

"Okay…"

Her hand started to reach out for his… but the darkness fell. Everyone around her disappeared in the dark, and her surroundings warped and wavered like black waves. Izumi looked around panicked and gasping trying to figure out what was going on.

 _Damn you, Usagi, wake up!_

"Kacchan?" Izumi looked around desperately for the source of his voice, but it seemed to echo everywhere. "Kacchan where are you?"

 _Izumi, please, I'm begging you, please wake up!_

"Shoto? What's going on?" She felt pain in her head and noises echoed with the voices. She not only heard Shoto and Kacchan's but her mother, All Might's and her friends as well. "Where is everyone?"

 _Why are we watching this movie again? I thought you hated it._

 _It can't be helped, it's Usagi's favorite. Not my fault it's stupid._

"Movie? Shoto? Kacchan?" She saw a light in the darkness and the voices seemed to come from there. She reached out for it with all she had… and stepped through the veil.

 **~THE REAL WORLD~**

Izumi could hear the sound of her heart monitor beeping annoyingly over her head. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a TV screen and both Bakugo and Shoto fiddling with it trying to get the picture back.

"I think you broke it." Shoto told Bakugo and finally pulled the DVD out with a sigh. "Lucky the disk isn't damaged or Izumi would never forgive you."

"Hey it's not my stupid fault this thing's a piece of junk!" Bakugo banged his fist on the TV again. "You'd think this stupid hospital with all their fancy equipment could afford a better TV."

"It's because they have all the fancy equipment that they can't afford it. Just turn the thing off, Bakugo, I'll talk to the staff about getting it fixed later."

"Tch, better you than me. I can't stand the sight of these stupid people. I've been coming here for three months straight and if I get one more sympathetic look from the nursing staff I'm gonna-" he trailed off as movement caught his eyes. Izumi shifted on the bed her eyes slowly blinking and just taking in the scene. "Usagi?"

"What?" Shoto's eyes turned and then went wide when he too saw that she was awake. "Izumi!"

"You're awake!" Bakugo leapt to the other side jof the bed and took her hand gripping it protectively. "Holy fucking shit, she's awake! Get a damn doctor… oh fuck that I will I'm faster." He ran to the door. "HEY SOMEBODY GET THE OLD MAN! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Izumi…" with tears of relief in his eyes Shoto held Izumi's other hand protectively. "Thank god you're alright."

"What happened?" Izumi furrowed her brow. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital… you've been in a coma for three months. The doctors didn't think you'd ever wake up." He explained and kissed her knuckles.

"Coma? You mean I've been asleep?" She looked around… and suddenly it all came flooding back. They'd been out on hero patrol… she'd gone inside a market for a drink… and that's when the explosion hit. "It was all a dream."

"What was?" Bakugo came back and took her free hand.

"I… I was in Hero's Kingdom. I was living it."

"I'm not surprised, Bakugo made us watch it every other day." Shoto grumbled eying him across the bed. Before he could retort Izumi let out a soft sigh.

"It's my favorite movie… romantic, adventurous and heart breaking. Especially the ending."

"I told you it's a stupid ending. Now only did she friend zone a friggin prince, but the fickle woman should have told the warrior the truth so he could join in the fight. It's her own stupid fault she's miserable and single."

"Well we don't know for certain…" Shoto mused. "The sequel is coming out soon so things could change… if you're up to it Izumi we can go see it." He looked up at Bakugo and the two of them shared a silent conversation. "All three of us."

"Really?" Izumi looked at both of them. "You'd both go see it with me?"

"After watching it over a half a dozen times, of course I want to see what happens next." Shoto assured her and Bakugo grunted.

"Same here, but they better have a better ending this time, none of this lame cliffhanger shit."

Izumi slowly sat up, and though her temple throbbed she kept her hands firmly gripped in theirs. Did they know what this meant to her? Did they know that having them both in her life.. Even as friends and allies… meant everything?

"Yeah… let's find out what happens next!" She smiled brightly tears of joy slipping out. "Together."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Kind of a cliffhanger ending I know… but I am the queen of Cliffhangers! Maybe I should change my Facebook name to that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this Arc of Hero's Kingdom and are looking forward to the sequel "The Shadow Kingdom"**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
